The Strange and Special Woman
by Albaneyla Alcantara Ogando
Summary: ¿Cómo me había vuelto tan fría? ¿Será este el castigo merezco por hacer las cosas por impulso y sin medir las consecuencias? Mente y corazón son la clave de todo. Ellos no pueden vivir juntos. Pero tampoco sepuede trabajar con ellos por separados. Si tu no tienes control sobre ti mismo, ¿Quién lo tendrá?
1. Recuerdos

! The Strange and Special Woman!

**1er Capitulo: Recuerdos.**

Sentí que me iba ahogar de tanto leer y estudiar y tenía que pasar estos exámenes a como dé lugar, había perdido por completo mis vacaciones, no había comprado ropa, y que conste que para mí eso era algo imprescindible, pero necesitaba pasar esos exámenes.

-¡MAMA POR FAVOR! Diles a mis hermanos que por favor hagan silencio, sabes muy bien que necesito estudiar para aprobar el examen de admisión de la Universidad –Dije enojada.

-Discúlpame Isabella, Collin y Leah están muy inquietos hoy, ya les diré que se calmen- dijo mi madre muy alegre.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 19 años y acabo de terminar el bachiller y estoy estudiando para mi examen de admisión como becada para la Universidad Iberoamericana (UNIBE), quiero estudiar Psicología Clínica, sentí que nací para ella, así que tenía que cumplir mis sueños, mi estabilidad económica es estable pero estudiar en una Universidad privada era un sacrificio grande que tenían que hacer mis padre para yo lograr mi sueño, así que no podía defraudarlos. Mis padres son Esme y Carlisle; los mejores padres del mundo no podría imaginar mi vida sin ellos, solo de imaginármelo, hecho a llorar como una jodida tonta. Mis hermanos, MIS HERMANOS; Son Collin y Leah de 7 y 10 años, lo mas fastidioso que puede haber en la historia de este planeta, pero que les digo, son mis hermanos y, mataría por ellos.

-Mama no hay remedio, llamare a Alice para ver si puedo ir a estudiar con ella. –Dije pensativamente.

Llame a Alice a su teléfono Celular, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que tecleaba el número de teléfono de Alice, eso me hizo sonreír.

Alice es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana pequeña, mi hermana mayor. CREANME, todo a la vez.

Deje que sonara el teléfono y al segundo pitillo tomo la llamada

-¡Bella! –dijo Alice como si hubiese escuchado la voz de Dios

- ¿Alice, dime como estas? –dije muy preocupada, tenía mucho que no sabía de ella.

-Súper bien, tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Tengo 2 semanas que no te veo, ven a mi casa hoy. SIIII? –dijo Alice, me imagino la cara que debe estar poniendo al decirme eso, y claro está, no puedo resistirme.

-¡Que coincidencia!, precisamente te estaba llamando para ir a tu casa a estudiar, Collin y Leah no me dejan con sus escándalos.

-Ok, súper. Ven a mi casa, vamos a terminar de estudiar ya que sabes que en una semana nos toca ir a la Universidad, ¡POR FIN BELLA VAMOS A ESTAR EN LA UNIVERSIDAD! –Dijo. Lo decía como si eso era sacarse la lotería, yo lo veía simplemente como entrar a la universidad.

- Pues nos vemos en media hora, bye :). – Dije y colgué el teléfono.

Cuando termine de Colgar el teléfono me di cuenta que papa había llegado, fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa; unos jeans, un t-shirt y unos converse, no intente peinarme ya que sería un caso perdido ya que mi cabello es corto y cobrizo con solo pasarme las manos estaba peinado. Tome mis libros y apuntes y tomar mi IPod que era como mi amigo fiel que no me desampara, mi vida sin música era como Julieta sin su Romeo. Salí y les di un beso a mi mama y a mi papa, y revoleteé la cabellera de mis hermanos y Salí a Casa de Alice.

Cuando iba en la calle me coloque mis audífonos, ya que eso era una costumbre para mí. En realidad no me gustaban todas las babosadas que hablaban en la calle en particular los hombres. No sé cuando se había perdido la costumbre de hacerles un buen halago a las mujeres.

La primera canción que sonó en mi IPod es una canción que amo porque me recuerda a la forma tan extraña de cómo conocí a Alice, mi querida Alice. Y a la vez odio porque me recuerda a una persona que me hizo muy feliz en mis comienzos de secundaria en el Lucille Rupp, y me hizo la cosa más desastrosa a mediados de secundaria.

Al empezar el bachiller, todo era muy extraño para mi, personas totalmente nuevas aunque mis amistades nunca duraban más de un año ya que nunca tuve suerte con eso, así que me acostumbraba rápido, pero no me adaptaba, desde que entre al bachiller sentí que no encajaba con los demás. Siempre pase eso por alto ya que pensé que nunca iba a necesitar de los demás. Fui el primer día de clase, la típica novata que va el primer día para conocer personas, el centro y los profesores. Cuando entre a mi salón de clases que era 1ª, todos me miraban extraño porque la mayoría de estudiantes habían ingresado aquí en grupos de otros centro asique ya se conocían de hace años y yo era el bichito, ignore todo eso y saque mi IPod y me concentre en las canciones que estaba escuchando de mi Banda favorita, Linkin Park, tenía el disco de Hibrid Theory completo y eso me llenaba de orgullo y me calmaba. Al aula había llegado una chica pequeña con el cabello negro como el azabache y hasta los hombros, muy carismática y del tipo que le cae bien a todo el mundo, que según lo que veía siempre llegaba tarde, y parece que el único asiento libre era el que estaba al lado mío, no le preste atención y seguí escuchando música. Al rato de media hora me di cuenta que hace rato que me observaba y me sentí cohibida así que me quite los audífonos y le pregunte que que pasaba. Y me dijo:

-Hola soy Alice, disculpa si te moleste por mirarte, es que no sabía cómo hablarte ya que te veías muy sola y según lo que veo, no le caíste muy bien a los demás. –dijo mi compañera del al lado como si sintiera lastima por mí.

-No es de algo que tengas que preocuparte ya que estoy acostumbrada a esto, no te preocupes por mi y ve y socializa con los demás, se ve que tu si les caíste muy bien. –Dije de forma cortante para que socialice con los que si son de su clase.

-Aunque lo veas de esa forma, no suelo socializar con todo el mundo, te sorprenderías si te dijera muchas cosas de las chicas que hay aquí. No los considero buenas amistades. –dijo muy amistosamente a pesar de la forma en que me había hablado

Me sorprendió mucho que a pesar de la poca atención que le estaba prestando, ella siguiera hablando muy amistosa conmigo. Es la primera vez que alguien es tan temerario de seguir hablando conmigo después de esto.

Había llegado nuestro primer profesor, su materia era Biología y Química ¡PRIMER GOLPE DE SUERTE EN ESTE COLEGIO!, mis materias favoritas. Le tocaban dos horas asique estuve encantada ya que mi compañera de al lado se callaría.

Tocaron el timbre del receso, así que como siempre hacia tome mi IPod e iba a salir, pero alguien me llamo y me dijo que me detuviera, di la vuelta y era la insistente Alice que quería ir al receso conmigo, ya que no tuve remedio la deje que viniera conmigo. En algún momento se rendiría y me dejara en paz, siempre pasaba eso y no me sorprendía.

Al salir de clases al patio fuimos a un lugar nosotras solas, me sorprendió que tuviésemos eso en común. Nos gustaban los lugares calmados y sin mucha gente alrededor, después de todo no me estaba cayendo mal después de todo.

Cuando estábamos desayunando me pregunto qué en que centro estudiaba en primaria y le dije que en La Urania Montas, y me lleve la sorpresa de que ella también estudiaba allí pero en la mañana, que raro ya que nunca me la había topado allí.

Hable mucho con ella, sombre nuestros gustos en la música y libros favoritos. Le gustaba mucho Linkin Park y Muse. Y su escritora favorita es Stephenie Meyer. Enserio estaba sorprendida, creía que era una persona de mente corta y sin poca imaginación.

Mientras hablamos fuimos interrumpidas por tres chicos que se acercaron a nosotras y si mi instinto no me fallaba era para socializar con los objetos nuevos del colegio. Se presentaron y sus nombres eran Tyler, Eric y Mike.

Tyler, un moreno alto con cabello rapado, tenía la apariencia de chico que nunca me daba buena espina, con el que no me gustaría estar sola más de 5 minutos. Eric parecía coreano, cabello negro largo súper liso y pequeño, típico inteligente cerebrito. Y Mike, rubio, cabello bien arreglado con gel, desinteresado y no pude negarlo; muy apuesto y como estaba en el centro supuse que era el cabecilla.

Hola chicas ustedes son de 1ª me imagino, mi nombre es Mike Newton, el es Tyler Crowley y Eric Yorkie, somos de 1B. –dijo el presentando a sus amigos con educación

Alice como era más carismática fue la que nos presento:

Mi nombre es Alice Cullen y el de ella es Isabella Swan y no se equivocan, somos las nuevas de 1ª. –dijo Alice con esa sonrisa que engatusa, me sorprendió que se supiera mi nombre y más completo ya que no se lo había dicho aun.

No había pasado por desapercibido que Mike no dejaba de mirarme y al darse cuenta de que Alice estaba dialogando con los otros chicos, se acerco a mí, no estaba acostumbrada al dialogo y contacto con los chicos asique me sentí un poco incomoda.

-Parece que eres muy solitaria, lo he venido notando. –dijo Mike con una sonrisa radiante.

-Solo es que no hablo con mucha gente. –dije algo incomoda por su acercamiento.

-Hoy habrá una fiesta en la casa de Tyler por el inicio de año para los de 1er año y me gustaría que fueras y te divirtieras, claro está iras con Alice. –dijo como para estar más rato conmigo, sin dejar nada en evidencia.

Según lo que veía Alice se llevaba bien con los chicos, y no estaría sola accedí a ir a la fiesta. 1era: porque sé que mi mama me obligara a ir para que haga amistades y 2do: no tenía nada que hacer en casa y me caía muy bien Mike.

Los chicos se despidieron y volvieron a clases y nostras también hicimos lo mismo. Al entrar en el aula una chica rozo mi hombro a propósito, no sé que le pasaba, no me había metido con nadie hasta ahora.

Parecía que mi día no iba a ser del todo bien.

-¡HEY, QUE TE PASA! –me queje ya me dolió.

-Veo que te haces la mosca muerta el primer día y ya sales a receso con tu amiguita la enana y tan pronto estas parloteando por encima de Mike y los chicos, se ve que tú y tu amiguita son unas putas. –me escupió con todo su veneno.

-Que diablo estás diciendo, ni siquiera nos conoces para estar diciendo todas esas blasfemias, y según lo que veo tú estas celosa por que Mike y los chicos no se voltea a verte ni a tus perritas que tienes por guardaespaldas. Y cuidadito con lo que dices de Alice, tú no sabes cómo es ella para estar criticando. – Me sorprendí de mi misma al estar diciendo esto a esta chica, y al defender a Alice como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al escucharme decir eso, hasta la misma Alice se sorprendió se hablar así de ella y sonrió

-Óyeme muy bien Jessica, no sé qué idea tienes de mí ni de Bella, pero según veo que nos tienes ojerizas desde el primer día, no tengo nada en contra de ti pero te advierto por tu bien. Por las buenas soy un amor, pero por las malas, no quieras conocerme, ya que me pongo muy psicópata y agresiva. –dijo Alice muy en claro. Me quede sorprendida de cómo hablo y me defendió.

¡USTEDES DOS SE ARREPENTIRAN DE ESTO! –Dijo Jessica bastante furiosa por la vergüenza que la habíamos hecho pasar delante de todos.

Desde ese momento Alice se volvió como mi hermana menor y mayor a la vez. Cuando estaba con ella era como si tuviera que proteger a Leah, tan indefensa y ñoña, eso me gustaba mucho. Pero a la vez es como si estuviera con una hermana mayor que sacas sus uñas para defender a los demás. Era loca y atolondrada pero así le tome mucho cariño.

Decidimos ir a la fiesta que había en casa de Tyler, y al salir de clases Alice me tomo con la guardia baja cuando dijo:

-Bella orita puedes ir a mi casa y ayudarnos entre nosotras a vestirnos y maquillarnos, claro, si quieres y me das tu número para llamarte y decirte la dirección correctamente. – lo dijo con esa sonrisa que nadie podía rechazar aunque discutiría con eso del maquillaje. Le tenía fobia a todo eso de maquillaje, solo de pensarlo me daba escalofríos.

-Bueeeeeeno, ok está bien.- dije y le di mi numero y ella me dio el suyo, cosa que nunca había hecho con nadie de la escuela ya que solo usaba mi teléfono para llamar a mis papas.

Cuando llegue a casa hice lo de siempre; salude a mis padres y mis hermanos, tirar mi mochila en la habitación, quitarme el uniforme y cambiarme. Cuando me sentó a comer en la mesa lo primero que me preguntaron mis padres fue:

- ¿Bella, como te fue en clase? –Dijeron al unísono

-me fue muy bien, conocí a un par de amigos. –dije con una sonrisa falsa, ya que sabía que todo no había salido del todo bien.

-Que bueno hija. –Dijo mi mamá, pero sé muy bien que su intuición no falla, que ya se dio cuenta que le dije una media mentira. Mi padre era más despistado.

Comí y les dije lo que iba hacer después y se sorprendieron, pro que ya saben que no acostumbro a tener día de chicas y me felicitaron y se alegraron

-Nos invitaron a una fiesta de Bienvenida para los de primero y voy a ir con una compañera llamada Alice. –dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bueno hija que te vaya bien y disfrútalo. –Dijo al fin mi papá, el era recto pero quería que yo viviera mi vida de adolecente al máximo

Recogí mi IPod y la ropa que me iba a poner. Un short, unas sandalias y una blusa sin mangas ajustada. Pensé que sería algo informal asique no me preocupe mucho por lo de la vestimenta.

Alice me mando un mensaje con la dirección exacto y llegue sin ningún problema.

Toque la puerta y me recibió una señora de cabello rubio y me dijo:

Hola, me imagino que eres Isabella, pasa. –Dijo la que parecía ser la mama de Alice.

Hola, Mucho gusto. –Dije tímidamente

Mi nombre es Carmen, Alice llego a casa y me hablo de ti y de que vendrías aquí. –me explico ya que vio que me había sorprendido por saber mi nombre.

Por consiguiente apareció el hermano y la hermana de Alice, el hermano un muchacho alto de cabello corto, según lo que me dijo su nombre es Eleazar y me presente. Y la hermana de Alice no muy simpática que digamos, se presento como por no dejar y dijo su nombre que es Irina. Después llego Alice como lo carismática que es y dijo:

Bella, ven a mi habitación que tenemos que prepararnos para orita. –Dijo con entusiasmo.

Fuimos a su habitación que estaba al final del pasillo, algo muy femenino a diferencia de mí y eso me hizo reír mucho ya que éramos polos opuestos.

- ¿De que te ríes? –Pregunto Alice muy curiosa

-no, solo estaba pensando en algo. –Dije todavía riéndome.

Alice todavía me miraba curiosamente, pero lo dejo pasar. En su mirada se veía que no dejaría pasar esto tan fácilmente.

¡BELLA VEN, PRIMERO VAMOS A EMPEZAR CON TU CABELLO! –Dijo muy entusiasmada, parece que esto la divertía mucho

Pasaron las horas Alice y yo arreglando nuestras vestimentas, ella llevaba un vestido azul muy bonito y sandalias bajitas al igual que yo. Iba muy bonita.

Llego la hora del maquillaje en donde yo hablaría y no podía protestar conmigo.

-Bella por favor es solo un poquito de maquillaje, eso no te va a matar. –dijo Alice suplicándome

-Enserio Alice, esto no lo discuto. Odio el maquillaje. –dije con asco

-Ok no te presionare, que sea como tú quieras. –Me dijo con una sonrisa

Qué bueno que se había dado por vencida pero sé que algún día me haría ponérmelo, no supe que lo sospechaba.

Después de que estábamos listas salimos y Alice le pregunto a su hermano y su mama como nos veíamos.

-¡FuiFuiu! –nos halago el hermano de Alice y tuve que bajar mi cabeza avergonzada y Alice muy orgullosa por su obra de arte.

-No pudieron quedar más preciosas de ahí. –Nos dijo la mama de Alice como un cumplido.

Alice llamo un taxi y nos fuimos a la dichosa fiesta. Cuando llegamos a la fiesta nos recibieron los chicos, nos halagaron. Mike no dejaba de mirarme de arroba abajo, algo súper incomodo pero no tenía remedio, me sentía bien.

Entramos y los chicos nos brindaron bebida pero yo preferí un jugo, ya que no tomaba alcohol y estos los sorprendió. Alice se fue a bailar de primera con uno de los chicos pero note que por como lo trataba, no le interesaban ningunos. Solo eran uno más del monto para ella. Solo quería disfrutar.

Mike se quedo conmigo y estuvimos platicando por mucho rato, algo muy raro en mí. Cuando me pregunto:

- ¿Bella, tienes novio? –Dijo muy interesado.

Porque será que no eran más originales y preguntaban otro tipo de cosas

-No, no tengo novio. –dije cortantemente

-umm, ok. Si quieres podemos ir afuera un rato. –Dijo incomodo por la forma en que le había respondido.

Accedí a ir ya que sabía que no haría nada malo o se arrepentiría.

Seguimos hablando un buen rato y estuve notando que cada vez estaba más cerca de mí, algo que no sabía por qué. Cuando de repente se me abalanzo encima y me beso. Me sorprendí mucho porque me tomo desprevenido. Pero más me sorprendió el hecho de que yo le respondí el beso. Seguí besándolo y me olvide de todo. Sus labios eran suaves y DIABLOS Mike sí que besa bien. Según iba avanzando el beso lo agarre por el cabello halándolo y él me tenia agarrada muy fuerte por la cintura. Creo que duramos algunos 5 minutos así cuando me di cuenta que lo estaba haciendo mal ya que lo acababa de conocer hoy y me acorde del problema en el que me había metido con Jessica en la mañana así que lo aparte. El me miro confundido y me dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? Pensé que te estaba gustando.- dijo muy egocéntrico

-es que te acabo de conocer y no puedo estar haciendo esto. –Dije muy asustada

-En verdad me gustas mucho Bella, y me gustaría intentar algo contigo. –Dijo muy suplicante

Debo admitir que me atrae mucho, pero solo eso. Pero uno de mis miedos se presento claramente. Jessica y su grupito se había aparecido y creo que no venían con bandera blanca.

-Ohhh veo que lo tuyo con Mike va enserio, no me había equivocado contigo, si que eres una facilona. Se ve que no pierdes nada de tiempo. Mike como te fijas en esta tipa no vez, ni atractiva es. Es simple y aburrida. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te cansaste de mi tan rápido? –dijo Jessica y parecía que echaba humo por la cabeza

Y como era hábito en mí, hacer las cosas impulso, dije:

-¡Sabes Mike, acepto! Lo voy a intentar contigo, vamos a salir- Dije triunfante delante de Jessica y sus chicas.

Para Jessica esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y no tuvo más remedio que irse. Sé que esto no acabara así.

-¡DE VERDAD BELLA, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Es enserio lo de que me gustas mucho y por eso voy hacer la chica más feliz te lo prometo- Dijo muy alegre.

Ahora después de que se fue Jessica no me sentía tan triunfante, ahora tenía miedo por el lio en que me había metido.

Se acabo la fiesta y me fui a casa con Alice, le tenía un poco de confianza así que le dije lo que paso, me miro y parecía que le iba a dar un infarto y me dijo.

- ¿ ¿ ¿ESTAS SALIENDO CON MIKE? Desde ¿cuándo? –pregunto demasiado sorprendida

Y le explique lo del incidente con Jessica y me dijo:

-Bella, lo mejor sería que aprendas hacer las cosas con más plomo y no hacer las cosas por impulso, la mayoría de las cosas así no salen bien. Te lo digo por experiencia propia. Uno de los dos acabara herido por el error del otro y acabara fatal. –Me dijo como la hermana mayor.

-Lo sé Alice, pero nadie sabe, vamos a ver cómo termina esto. –dije dudando

Alice me dijo que estaría conmigo por cualquier cosa que pasara

Pasaron los meses, los años y parecía que mi impulso con Mike había salido bien. Teníamos una relación con confianza, conocía a sus padres y él conocía a los míos. Todos sabían que era mi novio y yo estaba feliz en lo que cabe.

Había roto el record, Alice era mi amiga y hermana de años. No me podía quejar, me sentía feliz por tenerla a mi lado.

Una noche Alice me dijo que llamara a Mike para avisarle que iríamos a su casa a ver películas, ya se había vuelto una rutina y el siempre cedía. Pero hoy había sido la excepción. Cuando llame a Mike estaba muy inquieto y distante, ya sinceridad, no sabía por qué. Y si mi instinto no me falla, esto me estaba oliendo mal.

**Chicas este es el primer capítulo de mi Fic, espero les guste **

**Aquí va un avance:**

"**No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.**

**Como pudo el hacerme esto ¡HACERMELO A MI!, y en mis narices. Si esto es una pesadilla, quiero que se acabe ahora o sino no sé cómo acabara esto".**


	2. Resultados

! The Strange and Special Woman!

**Capítulo 2: Resultados**

No sabía que pasaba y me estaba asustando, así que le dije:

-Mike, Alice y yo iremos como siempre a ver películas, tengo películas aquí y quizás pueda llevarlas. –Dije para ver que me contestaba

-Emmm, bueno Bella, no sé si vayan a querer, ya que la casa está muy sucia y no pueda atenderlas bien. –dijo Mike dudoso y asustado a la vez.

-Está bien no importa, Alice y yo te ayudaremos a organizar un poco y después vemos las películas. Pero ok está bien no iremos hoy y lo dejaremos para mañana –Dije un poco molesta y preocupada porque lo conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba mintiendo

Mike siempre había sido amable y muy cariñoso conmigo, siempre hacia que me divirtiera a más no poder y que sonriera. Nunca había escuchado nada malo de él, así que estaba asustada por que creía que alguien lo tenía amenazado y por eso no me decía nada. Así que colgué el teléfono y ya sabía lo que iba hacer, así que le dije a Alice:

-Alice, vamos a ir a la casa de Mike, el no sabe que vamos. Estoy muy preocupada y no sé qué le pasa. –Dije muy asustada

-Bella primero tranquilízate, debe de ser verdad, pero vamos a ir para que te cerciores de que está bien, pero si no te tranquilizas no iremos- Dijo Alice de forma calmada.

Trate lo mas que pude de calmarme, sé que no sería fácil, pero si no lo hacía Alice haría que me quedara aquí a como dé lugar. Solo era pequeña, pero cuando tenía que sus artimañas para hacer siempre lo que quería.

-Ok está bien Alice, estoy Calmada, ya podemos ir- Dije fingiendo serenidad

Alice llamo un taxi y solo esperamos 10 minutos. Cuando el taxi llego le dimos la dirección. Yo iba el camino entero nerviosa mientras que Alice me decía que me tranquilizara que no era para tanto. Quería hacerle caso, sabía que estaba siendo muy paranoica, pero en mi inconsciente sabia que algo iba mal y no dormiría hoy si no sabía qué pasaba.

Cuando al fin llegamos a casa de Mike, Alice fue tan amable de pagar el taxi, ya que había dejado todo mi dinero por salir corriendo.

-Alice te lo debo, discúlpame. –le dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes tonta, tú hubieses hecho lo mismo, por algo somos amigas o no. Y ahora vamos a entrar a casa de Mike antes de que te termine dando un infarto. –Dijo sonriendo para darme ánimos.

Alice y yo no tocamos la puerta, ya que estábamos acostumbradas abrirla sin tocar por que los papas de Mike en estos últimos meses no estaban en casa y teníamos confianza allí. Cuando entre me sorprendí mucho por algo: y es que la casa estaba totalmente limpia, no como había dicho Mike. Llamé a Mike pero no me respondía, así que fui a su habitación en compañía de Alice, sabíamos que estaba aquí ya que la puerta principal estaba abierta cuando entramos.

¡MIKE AQUÍ ESTAMOS ALICE y….! –dije la frase a medio terminar.

En ese momento me quede como una vela, no podía mover las piernas, sentía que las tenia pegada al piso y que no me movería jamás de ahí. Pero en ese momento sentí que estaba en un cardero gigante hirviendo cuando después PUFFF, mi cabeza exploto y ni boca no aguanto más así que saque todo el veneno que llevaba dentro.

Irina. La hermana de mi mejor amiga, acostaba con mi novio, desnudos y entre sabanas BESANDOSE. Fue como si me hubiese echado un balde de agua fría en la espalda. Mike se sorprendió al verme a mí y a Alice aquí, Irina solo estaba sorprendida por ver a su hermana aquí. Sé que no sentía lastima por mí, se que desde que nos conocimos me odiaba sin yo saber porque, pero sinceramente no sabía que a este punto, pensé que por lo menos me daría un chance por ser la mejor amiga de su hermana. Pero aquí estaba, restregándome en la cara que se había acostado con mi novio de años.

Bella no es lo que tú piensas, déjame explicarte. –Me dijo Mike suplicante

Esa fue la frase que necesite para que acabara explotando, CUANTO ODIO LE TENIA A ESA MALDITA FRASE, "QUE NO ES LO QUE PIENSO", como diablos sabe el que estoy pensando,

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Como pudo el hacerme esto ¡HACERMELO A MI!, y en mis narices. Si esto es una pesadilla, quiero que se acabe ahora o sino no sé cómo acabara esto. Y cuando no pude mas, explote.

-QUE DIABLOS SABES TU LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO, ¿TE GUSTARIA SABERLO? DIMEEEEEEEEEE, PUES TE LO DIRE: estoy pensando que: pensaba que la persona que está con esta maldita perra en este cama y en este momento iba hacer mi felicidad y que nunca me había fallado y que peleábamos pero que en cualquier momento estaba conmigo y me apoyaba, lo creía perfecto. Y yo como una maldita idiota vengo corriendo a ver que te pasaba por que te sentía extraño, pensaba que te habían secuestrado o algo por qué hablabas muy asustado, PERO NOOOO, Mike estaba aquí follandose a esta puta que está aquí. Pero cuéntenme, desde cuando me están mirando la cara de IMBESIL, ¿Días, semanas, UN AÑO?

-Bella, Bella no quise hacerte esto, pero no tuve más remedio, entiéndeme. –Dijo Mike en sollozos.

-De que no tuviste remedio Mike, ¿no tuviste más remedio que acostarte con la hermana de mi mejor amiga? Ahora veo por qué no me sentía segura de darte lo más preciado de mí y no me entregue a ti por completo. Se cuando algo no está marchando bien, pero nunca pensé que ibas a llegar a este extremo. ¿Fue tan malo lo que te hice o tan mal te trate? –Dije al darme cuenta que las lagrimas salían descontroladas, en ese punto era muy débil. Y que para colmo Irina me miraba como si gozara de esta escena.

Tanto fue mi descontrol al hablar y llorar, que se me había olvidado que estaba aquí con Alice, y que ella estaría sufriendo también porque a pesar de todo, la que estaba acostada con mi novio en esa cama era su hermana, SU HERMANA DE SANGRE. Alice ya estaba llorando cuando empezó hablar:

-Parece que te sientes satisfecha al hacer esto Irina, parece que no tuviste suficiente con lo que hiciste aquella vez. Te acostaste con mi novio Jared, ahuyentaste todas las novias que tuvo Eleazar. También te dedicaste a destruir la relación entre mi amiga Bella y Mike. Parece que para lo único que sirve es para ser una Puta prostituta y muy profesional por cierto. En este momento solo siento una cosas por ustedes dos y es asco. Si por mí fuera, debería morirse ahora mismo. –Dijo Alice llorando y riéndose con un humor negro mientras se fue acercando poco a poco a su hermana.

-Quieres saber por qué lo hice Alice? Lo hice porque estaba celosa de la estúpida esta. Ya no estábamos como antes, ya no ibas de compras conmigo como antes. Ni nos quedábamos a maquillarnos juntas en casa. Todo lo hacías con esta idiota que ni bonita es, no sé qué haces juntándote con ella, no vez que es una….-Dijo esto sin terminar.

Alice no la dejo terminar de hablar y le dio una bofetada que parecía que la iba a dejar adolorida toda la vida, y no solo físicamente, sino también mentalmente. Esto fue como para que no lo olvidara nunca, cuando dijo:

-Tu sola hiciste que te tratara así, con indiferencia, con desprecio y con asco. Y atiende muy bien lo que te voy a decir ahora: Cuando Vayas a referirte a Bella fíjate como lo hace, ya que ella fue más hermana que tú en estos dos años que como tú lo fuiste en toda la vida que tenemos viviendo juntas. Recuerda: hermana no es la que le vez la cara todos los días, ni la que duerme contigo en tu misma cama, la que va contigo a la escuela, ni a la que se maquilla contigo cuando tenemos que fiestear. HERMANA ES: aquella que está contigo cuando en verdad los que son tus verdaderos hermanos no están la que a pesar de cada locura está contigo en cualquier momento para decirte si estas fallando o no. Que tengamos la misma sangre no quiere decir que tengamos el mismo cerebro ni el mismo corazón.

- y tu Mike…-le agarro la cara como si le fuera a clavar las uñas.

-Si te vuelvo a ver rondando cerca de Bella, créeme que no vas a vivir para contarlo, y si en verdad sabes cómo soy, sabes que no dio doy una advertencia en vano. –Dijo Alice cuando ya había parado de llorar y supe en ese preciso momento que esto había acabado y que estos dos se arrepentirían toda su vida de lo que nos habían hecho.

Dicho esto, dimos la vuelta y salimos de esta casa, a la cual no deseábamos entrar nunca más en la vida. Mike trato de alcanzarnos

-Bella, Bella, por favor espérate. –Dijo en voz alta para que lo escuchara, pero no di la vuelta.

Y esa fue la última vez que escuche la voz de Mike y que lo vi, supe que después de estos les había suplicado a sus padres para que lo sacaran del colegio hasta que por fin lo hicieron. Creo que fueron meses los que me pase llorando por todo esto que había pasado, pero nadie sabía de esto, solo Alice. No quería que mis padres supieran lo que había pasado por qué sabía que les preocuparía. Cada vez que me preguntaban por Mike solo les decía que habíamos cortado por que ya no quería estar con él y porque necesitaba ver más chicos. Mis padres sabían que había pasado algo, pero no me preguntaban por qué sabían que no me sentiría cómoda hablando de esto. Alice me visitaba constantemente, como yo también lo hacía con ella, teniendo en cuenta que ya la perra de la hermana de Alice ya no vivía allí. Alice si les había contado a sus padres lo que había pasado y tal fue el enfado de los padres de Alice, que enviaron a Irina a vivir a la casa de sus abuelos a la Vega. Alice en verdad la odiaba. Pero no sabía que ella le había hecho todo eso a Alice. Alice siempre fue tan amable y tan sonriente, nadie pensaría que ella había pasado por todo eso.

Cuando al fin estábamos graduándonos de bachiller, eso fue un gran alivio para mí. Por fin ya no vería este maldito colegio jamás en mi vida. Por fin ya no iba a tener que recordar todos los días el imbécil de Mike. Pero algo si no podía negar: había conocido a la mejor persona del mundo, de la cual no quería separarme nunca, para mi ella era parte de mi familia no quería separarme nunca de ella. Mi querida Alice mi ñoña y atolondrada que tanto adoro. Todo no podría ser tan malo en este maldito colegio

-¡BELLA AL FIN NOS GRADUAMOS! –Decía Alice con una alegría inmensa

Y era inevitable no alegrarse con ella, su alegría era contagiosa, así que empecé a celebrar con ella

-Era justo y necesario por fin ahora a la universidad, me siento tan feliz de que vayamos para la misma Universidad- Dije como a un niño que le acaban de regalar un dulce.

Alice y yo vamos a estudiar en la misma Universidad, UNIBE. Ella va a estudiar Diseño de Interiores y yo Psicología Clínica, así que mis padres y los de ella ya hablan hablado para que fuéramos a vivir juntas a Santo Domingo para estudiar. Nada me hacía más feliz que vivir y compartir con mi mejor amiga Alice.

Pero eso no quiere decir que esa herida de hace un año y medio me habían causado se había curado, al contrario, todavía seguía abierta como el primer día. No miraba a ningún chico, ninguno me llamaba la atención y si fuera así lo evitaba. No quería salir herida de esa forma de nuevo. Solo quería concentrarme en lo más importante: mis estudios. Mientras no mantenemos el equilibrio en nuestras vidas, nadie lo haría. Nuestros hechos y errores nos benefician o nos perjudican a nosotros porque solo nosotros sabemos el motivo de por qué hacemos las cosas. Yo cometí mi error, yo tengo que vivir con él y aprender de él, eso me había dicho Alice.

Hoy tenía que ir a casa de Alice a estudiar ya que mis hermanos no me dejaban hacerlo en casa. Ya solo nos quedaba una semana en esta ciudad y teníamos que preparar todo y terminar de estudiar.

Toque la puerta de la casa de Alice y como siempre me recibió su mama, tan amorosa como siempre. Me quería como si fuera su hija. Carmen era como mi madre

-Bella, pasa. Alice te está esperando. Veo que están muy entusiasmadas con esto de ir a la universidad. Espero que la disfruten mucho y que hagan todas las cosas productivas que no han podido hacer aquí. –Dijo Carmen con esa dulzura que la característica en modo alentador.

-Muchas gracias Carmen, usted ha sido como una madre para mi, nunca me cansaría de agradecerle todo. –Dije, todo esto era la pura verdad.

-Bueno, ve con Alice. Dijo y se fue a la cocina, ligar en el que casis siempre estaba.

Cuando fui a la habitación de Alice me quede mirándola con los ojos como platos. Parecía que un zombie, tenía días sin dormir y su habitación era un desastre. No pude evitar reírme con ganas hasta que me doliera el estomago y se me salieran las lagrima

-Bella, ¿de qué te ríes? Te ríes de mi desgracia, creo que la cabeza me explotara de tanto estudiar, sino paso ese examen creo que moriré. –Dijo con fingida angustia, lo cual me hizo reír mucho más

-Ven, deja de hablar disparates y dale un abrazo a tu aburrida hermana. – Le dije con una sonrisa

Se me abalanzo encima como un gato y me abrazo como si tuviera años sin verme y yo lo recibí de la misma forma ya que la extrañaba mucho. Nos separamos y le dije que teníamos que estudiar y se separo de mí con un puchero.

Y así se paso la semana, en arreglos del apartamento en el que viviríamos, en estudios y empacar las cosas que necesitaríamos allá en Santo Domingo.

Y por fin había llegado el día más importante para mí y para Alice pero a la vez el más duro. Tenía que despedirme de mis padres, de los cuales no me había separado nunca y a los cuales extrañare mucho en todo este semestre. Mi mamá estaba llorando a cantaros y mi papa tenía una cara terrible. Y mis dos tormentos que me partieron el alma, Collin y Leah estaban llorando como nunca. Y como no hay que forzarme mucho para llorar, me eche a llorar juntos con mis padres y mis hermanos.

-Bella no te vayas. –Dijeron mis hermanos al unísono llorando.

Como me gustaría decirles que me quedaría, pero no podía

- ¿Mis tormentos, saben que los quiero verdad? –Dije y los dos asintieron y me despedí de ellos.

-Bella espero que hagas las cosas como es debido allá, y recuerda: lleva todo a su ritmo, no te apresures a los acontecimientos, todo con calma funciona mejor. Te quiero mucho mi nene. –Dijo mi madre, y me había llamado con mi apodo de infancia haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Bella, no tengo mucho que decirte, solo que te cuides mucho. Todo lo que tienes que saber te lo he enseñado a lo largo de tu vida. Te quiero hija. –Dijo mi padre muy firme.

Y así terminamos Alice y yo de despedirnos y tomamos la guagua que nos llevaría a Santo Domingo.

Alice y yo nos dormimos en el camino ya que estábamos muy cansadas. Cuando al cabo de unas cuantas horas llegamos a Santo Domingo. Eran las nueve de la mañana así que nos daría tiempo ir a casa y descansar un poco y en la tarde irnos a tomar el examen de admisión.

Cuando llegamos a casa lo primero que hicimos fue decidir en qué lado dormirá cada una, así podríamos acomodarlo a nuestro modo. Yo escogí la derecha y Alice la izquierda y ya me imaginaba como decoraría su lado

-Gracias a Dios traje mis sabanas amarilla, mis peluches y todo. –Decía muy entusiasmada

-Tú y tus decoraciones, en verdad nunca cambias Alice. –Dije en modo de broma y me saco la lengua. Yo decore mi lado muy unisex, no me gusta tanto alboroto. Al final no pudimos descansar, así que nos bañamos y nos fuimos a la universidad.

Alice llevaba unos jeans, camiseta y chaqueta y unas sandalias y yo como es normal, T-shirt, converse y jeans ajustados pero por lo menos son nuevos así que daría buena imagen.

Cuando llegamos había mucha gente, no me imagine que tantos entrarían, así que mejor nos fuimos directamente al salón que nos habían dicho para tomar el examen de admisión.

Ya todos los estudiantes se estaban organizando en sus asientos, Alice y yo nos sentamos juntas cuando entro un profesor y pidió atención.

Nos dio la bienvenida a todos y nos deseo suerte, dijo que nos iba a llamar por orden alfabético de nuestros apellidos, eso quería decir que Alice seria de las primeras y yo de las últimas. Estuve paciente todo el tiempo.

¡Marie Alice Brandon! –Llamo el profesor y ella se paro nerviosa, en realidad no sé por qué y eso me dio risa.

Y así sucesivamente fueron llamando los estudiantes que tenía su primer apellido con la B hasta que terminaron

¡Edward Anthony Cullen! –Llamo el profesor y sentí que la silla que estaba detrás de mí se movió y supuse que él era a quien llamaban.

Este chico fue caminando hasta donde estaba el profesor, su postura y forma de esta no parecían de un estudiante, parecía más de un joven empresario abogado. Cabello cobrizo más o menos igual que el mío, ojos marrones. Muy buenos rasgos.

Cuando el chico se acerco a su asiento y se sentó, se acerco un poco a mí espalda y me dijo al oído:

-Quieres que te limpie la baba, no me mires tanto que te puedo cobrar por eso. –Me dijo Edward Cullen con un tono irónico.

Si en algún momento había halagado a este chico, eso se había esfumado como cuando barren una basura a la calle. Que engreído, ya hasta me caía mal. Parecía algún riquito al que le daban todos los gustos con solo pedirlo. La gente así me enferma.

Cuando llego mi turno de tomar el examen, lo tome y cuando me regresaba a mi asiento, ahí estaba ese estúpido mirándome y riéndose de mí y yo sin saber por qué. Me senté y cuando el profesor dijo empiece, así lo hice. Me sorprendió lo fácil que estaba el examen, de seguro lo paso y me gano la beca, eso me emocionaba y estaba seguro de que también Alice lo pasaría. Al cabo de 5 minutos siento que me topan el hombro y ya sé quién es y me dice muy bajito:

-Préstame una goma de borrar. – dijo Edward, Al parecer no había broma en esto así que se la preste, la uso y me la devolvió.

Seguí haciendo mi examen muy tranquila cuando de nuevo a los 10 minutos me pide de nuevo la goma de borrar, enserio ya era aun fastidio. Y accedí y hasta se la deje para que deje de molestarme.

10 minutos después por coincidencia, Alice y yo habíamos terminado el examen al mismo tiempo, nos sonreímos y entregamos el examen. El maestro nos dijo que los resultados los esperáramos a las 10:00 PM en nuestros correos y nos retiramos.

En el camino a casa le explique a Alice lo que había pasado con el pedante ese que estaba sentado detrás de mí y lo que le dio fue para reírse diciendo:

-El chico que estaba detrás de ti era muy guapo hay que reconocerlo. –dijo en broma para molestarme.

Sabía que era apuesto, pero con él había algo raro y me pase el rato entero al llegar a casa pensando el que diablos le pasaba a ese engreído. Cuando de pronto me acorde que el hijo de puto ese se había quedado con mi goma de borrar que había acabado de comprar. Esto es el colmo, acabo de entrar el primer día a la universidad y ya tengo problemas.

Cuando llegamos a casa me di un baño y me tire en la cama con mi querido IPod a escuchar música y a esperar medianoche por los resultados y también mientras cavilaba en mis pensamientos todavía, que le pasaba a ese chico para tener que comportarse así.

Alice estaba en la cocina, a ella se le daba bien eso, yo era un total desastre en la cocina. Por eso me quede con la limpieza. Cuando al fin dieron las 10 de la noche llame a Alice para revisáramos en su laptop los resultados. Ambas estamos nerviosas asique Alice se animo y busco la suya primero y cuando salió esa palabra en naranja que decía APROBADA fue como una lluvia de estrellas para ella. Pero sabía que ella no celebraría hasta no saber cuál era mi resultado. Busque el mío con la mano temblorosa y cuando vi esa palabra en naranja que decía APROBADA, súper que había cumplido parte de mi sueño.

-¡BELLA ABROBAMOS EL EXAMEN, ESTAMOS OFICIALMENTE EN UNIBE! –Dijo Alice y las dos estábamos dando brincos y celebrando como locas, quite los audífonos de mi IPod y lo puse con las bocinas y hasta terminamos haciendo un karaoke.

Entre tanto murmullo y música, escuchamos que tocaban la puerta y nos tensamos hasta el punto de asustarnos ya que nuestros padres nos habían dicho que después de las 10 de la noche, aquí nadie tocaba la puerta de nadie en plan de visita

Me asuste, pero saque valor de donde no tenia y me acerque a la puerta, pero ¿a quién demonios se le ocurre tocar una puerta a estas hora? ¿A Quién?…

**Chicas espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy **

**Avance:**

"**sinceramente no se qué pensar de él, o es bipolar, o le gusta molestarme, o no tiene nada que hace. **

**Pero esto ya era pasarse de la ralla".**


	3. La Grieta y el dolor Regresan

**! The Strange and special Woman!**

**Capitulo 3: El Grieta y el dolor Regresan**

Todavía seguían tocando la puerta, no sabía qué hacer pero lo más prudente era acercarme un poco a la puerta y preguntar quién es, pero hasta eso me haba miedo. Ya eran las 11 de la noche, demasiado tarde para una visita.

-¿Quién es? Hable. –Dije muy asustada. Pero seguían tocando y no respondían. Y así el susto fue reemplazado por el fastidio.

Me decidí a abrir la puerta, así que primero busque un tubo que había en la cocina por si se me presentaba la ocasión. Alice estaba detrás de mí y parecía una bebe que acababa de ver un fantasma. Cuando por fin me decidí a abrir la puerta y apunte con el tuyo a sea quien sea y le di un golpe en las costillas.

Afuera no se veía bien. No podía distinguir bien la cara del que había golpeado. A pasos lentos y adoloridos se acerco el muchacho cuando fui cayendo en cuenta.

Era Edward Cullen.

Sinceramente no sabía lo que sentía; tenía una mezcla de emociones. Preocupación por si le había herido de gravedad con el tubo, irritación por qué no sé por qué no había dicho su nombre cuando se lo pregunte y sorpresa porque no se QUE DIABLOS Y COMO DIABLOS había llegado Edward Cullen a mi casa, si no le había dado la dirección a nadie de aquí. No pude evitar acercarme para ver como estaba. Pero si, si estaba súper enojada.

-¿Qué cojones haces tú en mi casa y a estas horas? –Pregunte enojada.

-Solo quería venir a saber si tú y tu amiga habían pasado el examen, Ahhh y a entregarte la goma de borrar que me habías prestado. –Dijo con un intento de sonrisa y que no podía. Parecía que le dolía mucho.

-¿Solo a eso? Y quien rayos te dio mi dirección? ¿Y por qué no dijiste tú nombre cuando te lo pregunte? –Dije

-Solo quería darles un sustito. Por lo menos se mas educada con la persona a la cual heriste de gravedad y dime que pase a dentro. –Dijo Edward engreídamente y chistoso a la vez.

-Entra. Y por favor si eres tan amable, podrás contestar a mi pregunta ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo, si nadie lo sabe y es mi primer día viviendo aquí? ¿Quieres acosarme ahora después de la babosada que me dijiste hoy? –Pregunte demandante

-Primeramente, no eres la gran cosa para tener que acosarte, vi cuando llegaron a su casa ya que yo vivo a tres casas de aquí. Y ni siquiera me has respondido a lo que te pregunte, ¿Pasaron tu y tu amiga el examen de admisión? –Dijo con una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba que por cierto no voy a negar que me encanta.

-Si lo pasamos. Estábamos celebrándolo antes de que tú nos dieras ese gran susto a mí y a Alice. Dije irónicamente señalando a Alice.

Alice desde lejos lo saludo y dijo:

-Hola Edward, vaya susto el que nos diste, principalmente a mí. Disculpa por el tubazo, Bella no confía mucho en la gente. –Dijo Alice con una sonrisa encantadora que comprar a todo el mundo. La mire con cara de infarto

-Hola Alice, discúlpame por haberlas asustado. Y si, me he dado cuenta que no confía mucho en la gente, porque OYEME, QUE GRAN TUBAZO. –dijo Edward riéndose.

Y acaba de pasar algo que ya me temía: Alice y Edward se llevaban bien y pronto lo tendríamos metido aquí muy a menudo, cosa que no me gustaba porque mi cercanía con los chicos no era buena. Me fui a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua mientras Alice conversaba con Edward.

-y tu Edward, pasaste el examen? –Le pregunto Alice con suma curiosidad, sabía que detrás de esa curiosidad había algo entre manos.

-Si lo pase, hace un rato lo verifique. –Dijo Edward muy sonriente

No sé por que cuando Alice le pregunto esto, inconscientemente estaba prestando atención a la conversación. En verdad QUE ME INTERESABA A MI SI LO PASABA O NO.

-Bueno chicas ya cumplí con lo que quería hacer, es muy tarde así que debo irme. Cualquier cosa que necesiten ya saben donde vivo. Cuídense mucho y no le abran la puerta a ningún extraño. –Dijo esto último con un tono de gracias.

TONTO llegas a una casa ajena a las 11 de la noche y no das tu nombre, y para colmo dice que no le abramos la puerta a ningún extraño. Sinceramente no se qué pensar de él, o es bipolar, o le gusta molestarme, o no tiene nada que hace. Pero esto ya era pasarse de la ralla.

Pero por lo menos fue muy amable en decirnos que nos cuidemos y que si necesitábamos algo lo consultemos con él. Luego de esto hable sin siquiera pensarlo y dije:

-Edward no te duelen mucho las costillas?, si quieres puedo darte algo para que se te calme el dolor. –Solté muy preocupada

-Veo que a pesar de lo distante que eres, tienes un lado amable. No te preocupes Bella estoy bien. Además no pegas tan fuerte. Bueno chicas espero tener algunas materias con ustedes en la Universidad. –Dijo esta última frase mirándome a los ojos como si fuera para mí. Y se fue a su casa.

-Vamos, te acompaño. –Dije esto y Alice se fue a la habitación no se con que intenciones.

Este chico me daba mucha curiosidad, a veces es tan amable y bondadoso, a veces tan arrogante y molesto. Este chico sí que es misterioso.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta el giro su cuerpo y estuvo muy cerca de mí. Su cercanía me sorprendió y sentí que mi cara estaba peor que un tomate de roja. Me estaba mirando intensamente con esos ojos marrones que no podía negar que son preciosos.

-Cuando me acerque a ti en medio del examen me di cuenta que tienes un olor encantador y ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que tienes los ojos verdes. Muy hermosos por cierto. –Dijo esto y se dio la vuelta para irse a su casa riéndose.

Yo me quede plantada en la puerta como una idiota. Bastante colorada. Solo pensaba: porque este chico que acababa de conocerme hace unas horas hacia esto.

Di la vuelta cuando me di cuenta que Alice estaba mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡BELLA QUE EMOCION! –Dijo Alice muy emocionada y dando saltitos, yo sin saber por que

-¿Por qué estas emocionada? –Dijo todavía anonadada.

-en verdad no te diste cuenta como Edward te miraba, era como si te quisiera comer. Se conocieron y lo primero que hicieron fue discutir y pelear pero cuando sus cuerpos reaccionan es como si dijeran todo lo contrario. –dijo Alice como si fuera una doctora que había analizado a sus paciente

-Alice por favor déjate de babosadas, no puedes pasar eso con una persona que acabo de conocer, es algo absurdo. –dije muy irritada, sabía que Alice me iba a seguir molestando con esto. Y lo único que podía hacer es ignorarla.

-En verdad no puedo creer que seas tan ciega. –Dijo Alice como si hablara con alguien con alguien que no tenía remedio.

-Ya vámonos acostar que es muy tarde. Acuérdate que tenemos que hacer muchas compras en esta semana para la casa y para la universidad. No quiero que te levantes tarde como siempre haces ok? –Le dije muy exigentemente

-Ok está bien Bella, pero te diré una cosa: Si las cosas van a pasar no trates de desviar tu camino. Si estas destinada para algo, eso pasara aunque no quieras.

Nos fuimos a la cama y yo no pude dormir tratando de descifrar lo que Alice me acababa de decir. Sabía muy bien que ella no se equivocaba cuando decía algo, eso era lo que siempre la caracterizaba. Tengo la viva experiencia de eso con mi relación con Mike. Ella sabía que algo iba a salir mal y aunque mucho tiempo para que pasara, así fue y no se equivoco.

Toda esta semana nos la pasamos haciendo compras, claro está que Alice hizo más comprar que yo, como por ejemplo: vestido, zapatos de vestir tomando como excusa que nadie sabe si algunos chicos la invitarían a salir y si encontraría su príncipe azul aquí. Cuando ella decía esto me hacía reír muchísimo. Yo solo compre algunos Pantalones y t-shirt ya que había traído algunos pares de zapatos. No necesitaba mucho.

Cuando al fin había llegado nuestro día para tomar clase, tomamos en horario de las mañanas y de las tardes por qué es lo más cómodo y cuidadoso para nosotras. Esta materia la teníamos los lunes a las 8 de la mañana, nos fuimos media hora antes.

Confidencialmente nos encontramos a Edward en el camino que también iba para la universidad y pensé: Dios mío será verdad que voy a tener materias junto a este engreído?

-¡HOLA CHICAS! –Dijo Edward en voz alta para que lo escucháramos.

Nos acercamos a él y lo saludamos, Alice muy entusiasmada y yo muy tímida, no sé por qué.

-¿Nos vamos juntos a la Universidad?. –Dijo Edward

-Ok está bien, no hay problema- Dije a media sonrisa

Alice le pregunto a Edward que cual era la materia que tenia a esta hora y él le dijo que tenía Matemática, cuando me puse blanca.

-WAOO, tienes esa materia junto con Bella, yo tengo Orientación. –Dijo Alice muy alegre

-Que bueno, hare que esta clase sea inolvidable para ti Bella. –Dijo Edward con un deje de picardía.

-Umm, Gracias. –dije. No sabía cual eran sus intenciones al decir eso, pero lo deje pasar.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad, Alice se despidió de nosotros y se fue a su clase. Y algo que no quería: Edward y yo tuvimos que irnos juntos a nuestra clase.

Los dos íbamos en silencio; yo mirando el suelo pero sentía su mirada encima de mi y no se por qué me miraba como si yo fuera alguna pieza que apreciar.

-¿llegas el mismo perfume de la otra vez, o es tu olor natural?. –Me pregunte Edward de repente

-Ehh? No, no uso perfume. Es mi olor. –Dije esto muy tímidamente y Edward me miro y sonrió.

Entramos a clases y nos sentamos como lo habíamos hecho el día de los exámenes; yo a delante y el detrás de mí.

Esto me intimidaba demasiado ya que yo no podía mirarlo y el si me podía miraba todo el tiempo.

Al Fin llego el maestro y pidió orden. Se presento:

-Chicos y chicas Bienvenidos a esta clase de Matemáticas. Mi nombre es Vladimir Lutz…

Dio la típica charla de todo profesor al llegar que quería llevarse bien con nosotros y bla bla bla. Sabía que esto iba hacer insoportable. Después prosiguió a pasar la lista y a decirme los libros que íbamos a usar en esta clase. Después me sorprendí con lo que dijo:

-Chicos hay algo que no se hace comúnmente en la universidad, pero a mí me gusta tenerlo para poder mantener el orden o si se me presenta algún problema y no pueda venir a clase y es el consejo de curso. Esto lo tenemos que hacer ahora, así que tienen que postular a alguien del aula que quieran que sea el presidente, esto lo haremos por medio de votaciones y el que tenga más votos ejercerá el cargo - Dijo el profesor bien alto para que todos los escucháramos.

Yo me encogí en mi asiento porque nada de eso me interesaba y en verdad lo detestaba, asi que votaría por el primero que se me ocurra y punto.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que Edward estaba levantando la mano para postular a alguien como presidente, quizás votara por la persona que el elija y problema resuelto. Gire la cabeza para ver a quien postularía como presidente.

-¡Profesor yo postulo como presidente a mi compañera Isabella Swan! –dijo Edward con toda firmeza.

¡QUEEEEE! En verdad se estaba volviendo loco, yo como presidenta, yo odio eso. A además no soy muy competente para ese puesto, lo mire con cara suplicante para que desistiera de eso, y lo más sorprendente de todo fue lo que hizo después.

Edward Cullen me había guiñado un ojo con una sonrisa picara.

Después de esto me acorde de algo que me dijo antes de llegar a la universidad "hare que esta clase sea inolvidable para ti Bella", esta clase iba hacer mi infierno personal, de eso estaba muy segura. Pero esto no se va a aquedar así, Edward Anthony Cullen pagaras por esto.

Ahora iban los votos, Cuando dijeron mi nombre más de la mitad de la clase levanto su mano. Esto fue como clavar mi propia tumba y Edward estaba echando la tierra. Al final acabe siendo la ganadora de las votaciones y era La Presidenta de la clase de Matemática. Solo de pensar esto se me revolvía el estomago y me daban ganas de voltear y darle un puñetazo a Edward. Cuando se termino la clase y casi todos los estudiantes estaban saliendo, voltee y me enfrente a Edward:

-Que te pasa conmigo, ahora te la tomaste conmigo, porque me postulaste a mí para esto. No taste como me puse y supiste que no me gusta. Y a pesar de eso hiciste lo que te diera la gana sin saber lo que yo pensaba, Edward, pensaba que eras molesto, pero no sabía hasta que punto. –Dije muy irritada y molesta. Cuando me percate de que se me estaban saliendo las lagrimas que siempre salían cuando le daban la gana y cuando menos las necesitaba.

-Bella discúlpame no sabía que esto te hacía sentir tan mal, solo quería que te divirtieras, pero si quieres puedo hablar con el profesor y que postule a otro como presidente, no te molestes conmigo. –Dijo Edward muy lamentado.

-Eso es lo único que sabes decir: "discúlpame, discúlpame" pero nunca sabes en verdad cuando estás haciendo algo que a los demás no les gusta, sinceramente te detes….-Dije esta frase sin terminar.

Edward me callo, y de la forma que menos quería que hicieran, ME ESTABA BESANDO.

No pude evitarlo porque me agarro muy fuerte y no me podía soltar. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Y lo único que llego a mi mente fue cuando Mike me beso por primera vez, y fue de improvisto, así como lo hizo Edward. Pero lo que más que me dolía era que los labios de Edward eran tan dulces y tan cálidos, eran embriagadores y no podía apartarme de él. Me beso lentamente y para mi sorpresa, no hizo como hacer muchos pervertidos, que siempre lo primero que hacen es usar la lengua. El solo uso sus labios inocentemente. Me halaba el labio inferior, después el superior giraba su cabeza lentamente. No me di cuenta que Edward ya no me estaba apretando, solo agarraba mi cintura y yo su cuello y nos besábamos tiernamente. Esto me dolía mucho, el hueco en mi pecho no estaba curado y no estaba preparada para otro arañazo en el corazón. TENIA QUE PARAR YA O NO SE QUE PASARIA DESPUES. Me aleje de él y nos miramos intensamente y después le di una bofetada

-¡NO VUELVAS HACER ESO NUNCA EN TU VIDA! –Le dije llorando en un mar de lágrima y Sali del aula.

-¡BELLA, NO TE ALEJES DE MI! –Dijo Edward en voz alta y suplicante.

No sé porque me decía que no me aleje de él. Si yo ni siquiera estaba con él, no hace mucho me conocía. ¿Tan fácil me veían todos? ¿Este era el precio que tenía que pagar por mis errores? Que todos tengan que jugar conmigo como si yo fuera un pimpón, no era justo. Yo no le había hecho mal a nadie para que tengan que jugar conmigo. Lo más difícil de mi vida era mantener esta fachada de chica dura que no le dolía nada, porque todo tenía que tragármelo. Para después al otro día tener que sonreírle a los demás como si nada ha pasado. No permitiría que Edward juegue conmigo, esto no pasara otra vez.

Yo no podía enamorarme de nadie, yo me dedicaría a mis estudios solamente, a eso había llegado aquí. Nadie va a hacer que pierda el control de mis cosas. Yo voy a seguir como siempre lo he hecho sin interrupciones y sin distracciones. Pensare a creer que Edward fue una prueba que me pusieron en el camino para ver que haría yo.

Y yo haría lo correcto: ME ALEJARE DE EDWARD CULLEN LO MAS QUE PUEDA SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE ME CUESTE.


	4. ¿Solo pienso en mí?

**¡The Strange and Special Woman!**

**Capitulo 4: ¿****Solo pienso en mí?**

Había llegado a mi casa, en realidad no sé como había llegado. La frustración que tenía encima y la desesperación eran muy grandes.

No podía sentirme atraída a nadie, y menos ahora en un sitio que no conozco. Y no por este engreído, esto era lo más absurdo. Pero había un sentimiento que era el más predominante entre todos.

Miedo.

Tenía miedo a acercarme a la gente, tenía miedo de que me vieran frágil, tenía miedo de que jugaran conmigo.

En todo este tiempo yo pensando llego Alice de su clase de orientación, cuando me vio se asusto, soltó todo lo que llevaba encima y se me abalanzo encima a abrazarme.

-¿Bella que te paso, que te hicieron? -Dijo Alice toda angustiada

Según la cara de Alice, parece que ella creía que alguien se había metido en la casa y me habían hecho algo malo. Le explique a Alice lo que me había pasado con Edward cuando me postulo para presidenta de la clase, primero se sorprendió y después se echo a reír.

-Bella eres demasiado sensible, no puedes estar molestándote por este tipo de cosa. -Dijo Alice riéndose.

Pero no le había dicho todo aun, lo que en verdad me había puesto cabreada. Y sinceramente no se la reacción que tomara cuando se lo diga, uno nunca sabe cómo va a tomar las cosas Alice. Ella siempre me daba una solución y me ayudaba con mis problemas, fue como un ángel caído del cielo solo para mí.

-Alice deja de emocionarte tanto. Eso no lo es todo parte de lo que causo que yo este aquí llorando no es solo eso. -Dije muy angustiada.

Alice dejo de sonreír por que ella ya sabía que yo no iba en broma.

-Alice, mientras yo le discutía llorando me beso. Y estoy muy dolida. ¿Y sabes que es lo que más me molesta? Que me gusto, sabes muy bien que diría que no aceptaría que me gusta alguien y si llega a pasar me alejaría de esa persona lo más posible, no quiero que me usen como lo hicieron aquella vez, demasiado tiempo tuve que pasar para reponerme de esto. Alice tengo miedo. -Dijo quebrada, con Alice me sentía libre para desahogarme

-¿hasta cuándo vas a estar Huyendo de lo inevitable Bella? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar con ese plan de que "nadie puede acercarse a ti"? Bella eres humana; no eres un robot ni una piedra, aunque quieres comportarte como una, no lo eres. No puedes estar la vida entera pensando que todo el mundo se acerca a ti para hacerte daño. Siempre te he dicho Bella: Mente y corazón no pueden vivir juntas, pero tampoco se puede trabajar con ellas por separado.

-Mi cabeza solo da vueltas Alice. Tu eres mi único sostén.-Dije muy angustiada.

-Bella ya es hora de que hagas lo que tú mente y corazón te digan, y no lo que te digan los demás.- Me dijo Alice con total calma y una sonrisa.

Cuando Alice me decía algo, sabía que era por mi bien, este es el momento en el que le toco hacer de mi hermana mayor y aconsejarme sobre que debía hacer.

-Muchas gracias Alice por estar siempre conmigo, no sé que haría sin ti, no lo sé. -le dije con una media sonrisa y la abrace.

-Bella que tal si vamos a Ágora, lo acaban de inaugurar hoy y también vemos una película. -Dijo Alice.

Sabía que lo hacía con la intención de subirme los ánimos. Creo que esto no lo lograría, pero por Alice lo haría. Se lo merecía.

-Esta bien, vamos. Veremos que fiasco de película están dando. -Dije con fingido entusiasmo.

Alice se fue primero a bañarse, ya que siempre era la que mas tardaba en arreglarse, yo solo duraba media hora en arreglarme. Yo llevaba mi típica vestimenta a diferencia de que hoy en vez de Jeans llevaba unos short porque hacía bastante calor también me hice una coleta alta. Alice iba con también con unos short pero claro, ella iba preciosa, a ella todo le quedaba bien y llevaba en cabello suelto como usualmente lo llevaba.

-Me encanta tu sencillez Bella. ¿Nos vamos? -Dijo Alice con una sonrisa dando su visto bueno.

-y a mí me encanta tu esplendida forma de vestir. Vámonos. -Dije sonriendo.

Alice llamo a un taxi y llego en 10 minutos. Cuando íbamos en el taxi no se qué rayos hacia yo el camino entero pensando en el beso de Edward. Quería sacármelo de la cabeza pero no podía, porque me gusto y estaba empezando a creer que me agradaba. Tenía que tomar una decisión de lo que iba hacer, por iba a tener que verle la cara siempre y no podía estar siempre huyendo de él. A pesar de que se merecía la bofetada que le di me sentía arrepentida y quería pedirle disculpas. ¡¿PERO POR QUE QUERIA HACER ESO SI EL QUE ME DEBIA UNA DISCULPA POR BESARME ERA EL?!

Llegamos a Ágora y me sorprendí mucho. Era súper grande y tenía muchos departamentos. A Sinceridad sí que me iba a olvidar por un rato de mi lio con Edward por que WAO ¡Aquí si hay cosas que ver!.

Alice y yo empezamos a mirar todo lo que había, hasta que por fin llegamos a la zona que ella quería mas ver y por supuesto, era la de ropa. Cuando llegamos allá, había una fila por ser la inauguración habían muchas personas.

-Bella, mira quien está ahí. –Dijo Alice dudosa.

Cuando mire bien a ver quine era. Era Edward Cullen. Sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo pero hoy no estaba preparado para eso. Hoy quería olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado. Hoy no era mi día para esto.

Me pude súper nerviosa cuando vi que Edward dio la vuelta y nos vio. Estaba con un amigo de cabello rubio muy apuesto. Cuando nos vio miro a Alice con una sonrisa como si eso hubiese sido el golpe de Suerte de hoy y cuando me miro a mí, me miro con una cara de lamento. Él le dijo algo a su amigo y después de eso se acercaron a nosotras.

-Hola Chicas, como esta?. –Dijo Edward con Educación

-Nosotras bien y ustedes, creo que bien. –Dijo Alice aunque dudosa cuando dijo el "nosotras".

-Bella, Alice les presento a un buen amigo y hermano, Jasper. –Presento Edward a su amigo.

El nos dio la mano a mí y a Alice con una sonrisa. Aunque cuando lo hizo con Alice fue como si hubiese quedado hipnotizado por la mirada de Alice y su sonrisa. Y ella no le fue indiferente.

-Edward tienes unas amigas muy hermosas. –Dijo en modo de cumplido

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido. –Dijimos Alice y yo al unísono. La diferencia fue que yo lo dije por salir del paso y Alice lo dijo muy entusiasmada.

-Alice nos podemos unir a ustedes? –Dijo Jasper

No creo que soporte esto. Después de lo que había pasado en la mañana, no creo que pueda ver la cara de Edward y no reaccionar. Le inventaría una excusa a Alice de que quiero despejarme y que si quiere que vaya a ver la película con ellos. Era lo más conveniente por ahora.

-Alice, tengo unos libros que comprar y mirar, si quieres puedes ir con ellos a ver la película. –Dijo con una sonrisa para todos.

-Bella pero dijiste que la verías conmigo. No te sentirás mal tu sola?. –Dijo Alice con un puchero.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, me sentirá bien estar un rato solo, sabes que cuando entro en lleno con los libros no le prestó atención a nada más. –Dije para convencerla.

Edward estaba incomodo, él sabía que era una excusa para estar lejos de él. Se debatía internamente en venir conmigo o irse a ver la película con Alice, pero decidió irse a ver la película. Pero me di cuenta que no lo hizo resignado, sino como decidido hacer algo. Le reste importancia y me fui a andar por todo el centro para poder despejar mi mente.

Fui a un lugar donde vendía comida rápida, ya que no había comido nada hoy, pedí la comida y me senté en una mesa. Estaba pensando en cómo resolvería este problema con Edward, para enfrentarlo y decirle que se alejara de mí, que esto no era lo correcto, que no quería que jugaran conmigo, ya tuve bastante con lo que paso aquella vez. Sé que no tengo la experiencia debida en lo que se refiere a relaciones, pero he visto muchas y casi todas las que he visto fracasan y de una brutal manera, y como yo nunca tenía buena suerte. Me imaginaba que ninguna de mis relaciones iba a acabar bien. Mi vida era un total fiasco y tenía que vivir con eso.

Cuando fui a donde vendía los libros, encontré uno que llevaba una eternidad buscándolo, fue como mi golpe de suerte hoy y no la dejaría pasar. El libro es Cien Años de Soledad de Gabriel García Márquez. Ya lo había leído cuando lo descargue por internet, pero mis libros favoritos me gustaba tenerlos en físico y en mi pc. Eso me hacía sentir tan satisfecha. Compre el libro y me fui a un lugar despejado a empezarlo a leer.

Leí un buen trozo del libro y no me sentía conforme, pero ya era muy tarde así que tenía que ir a buscar a Alice o si no me mataría.

Coincidencia mente los encontré de una vez ya que ellos ya me estaban buscando hace rato. Cuando me acerque a ellos algo había cambiado: Alice estaba muy sonriente con Jasper. Y Edward ya no me miraba con lamento, ahora me miraba dándome una sonrisa muy cálida.

-Alice discúlpame, fue que me distraje leyendo este libro, te acuerdas que te dije que lo estaba buscando? Pues aquí lo tengo. –Dije con una sonrisa

-Sabía que no te cansarías de buscar ese libro. Hasta que por fin lo encontraste. –Me dijo muy sonriente.

-Bueno chicas, nos vemos mañana, nosotros iremos a otro sitio después de aquí. –Dijo Jasper despidiéndose de nosotras.

-Cuídense mucho ok?. –Dijo Edward como siempre.

-ok Bye. –Dije

-Alice, nos vemos mañana entonces? –Dijo Jasper con entusiasmo.

-Claro Jasper, a la hora que acordamos.

QUEE? Estos dos ya tan pronto tenía una cita? Alice va a tener que explicarme esto cuando lleguemos a casa.

Después de esto cada grupo siguió su camino. Cuando llegamos a casa le pregunte a Alice:

-Que paso entre tú y Jasper en ese rato que no estuve?. –Dije exigentemente.

-Nada, solo conversamos un rato él, Edward y yo, y él me invito a salir para mañana. –Dijo con una sonrisita.

-Lo hiciste para salir del paso como usualmente lo haces o en verdad te gusto Jasper? –Pregunte por qué sé muy bien como es Alice

-Para serte sincera solo lo hice para salir del paso…. MENTIRAAAAA, WAOO este chico es precioso, lo hice porque me gusto. Es tan atento y tan caballeroso. Es como mi príncipe azul. –dijo Alice muy Alegre

Me sorprendí ya que nunca había visto a Alice así por un chico, siempre aceptaba las citas para divertirse y después mañana los trataba igual que siempre. No le gustaban los compromisos. Pero vamos a ver cómo va esto ahora después de mañana. Jasper promete mucho.

Porque será que siempre sabia cual era la persona ideal para Alice, pero nunca me daba cuenta cuando alguien era el ideal para mí. QUE FRACASO ERES BELLA.

-Alice lleva las cosas despacio, no te apresures a los acontecimientos. Lo acabas de conocer hoy. Sé que no tomas las relaciones enserio, pero esta vez deberías darte una oportunidad y llevar las cosas despacio. Nunca sabes cuándo te va a llegar la hora. –Dije ahora pareciendo la hermana mayor.

-ok está bien Bella, tú me comprendes y sabes cómo hago las cosas. –Dijo Alice con una sonrisa y me abrazo.

Dicho esto, nos dimos un baño y nos fuimos a la cama. En realidad estaba muy cansado por que no no había dormido mucho ayer por estar pensando en el tema con Edward. Antes de dormirnos Alice me pregunto:

-Bella que vas hacer mañana? –Dijo Alice con mucha curiosidad.

-Nada, solo me quedare aquí a leer un poco y hacer los deberes, por qué?. –Dije simplemente.

-Umm ok está bien, no es por nada. –Dijo con una sonrisa que sabía que ocultaba algo y que sabía que no me iba a decir.

Me levante un poco tarde, me sorprendí de que Alice estuviera ya levantada y me había preparado el desayuno. DIOS QUE HARIA SIN ESTA LOCA. Me fui a darme un baño y a lavarme la cabeza con el único champoo que uso, uno de vainilla. Salí y me seque el cabello y me pude hacer mis deberes de matemática, era siempre muy puntual con mis tareas. Alice estaba buscando que ponerse para la cita de hoy con Jasper

-Bella que vestido esta mejor, este o este?. –Dijo Alice muy nerviosa enseñándome un vestido azul y un rojo.

Alice estaba nerviosa, esto tenía que aprovecharlo

El Azul me gusta más, te ves me tierna con él. –Dije con una sonrisa

Me dio las gracias y un abrazo y se fue arreglar.

Ya eran las 12 de la tarde asique debíamos comer. Alice tomo un receso en cuanto a lo de buscar vestimenta y preparo la comida.

Cuando empezamos a comer Alice me dijo algo que me sorprendió:

-Bella, porque sigues ahuyentando a toda la gente que se te acerca, sea hombre o mujer?. Según lo que veo a parte de tu familia la única que puede estar cerca de ti sin hacerte sentir incomoda soy yo, es como si tuvieras una barrera en la que nadie puede acercase. –Me dijo Alice mirándome a los ojos.

-Alice sabes muy bien porque lo hago, solamente puedo concentrarme en una cosa, y en hacer amigos no es. –Dije con cara de fastidio.

-Te lo seguiré preguntando todo el tiempo hasta que no me des una respuesta buena, se que esa no es la verdadera razón, así que quiero ayudarte. –Dijo Alice analizándome.

-Sabes que en el momento que tenga que decirte algo te lo digo, así que no insista, ve y sigue preparando tu vestimenta para orita. –Dije esto y me pare de la mesa a llevar mi plato y fregarlo. Aunque en verdad lo hice más porque no quería que me siga bombardeando con sus preguntas.

Ya eran las 7 y Jasper estaba por llegar. Pero como siempre Alice se haría esperar.

Me sorprendió que Alice ya hubiera terminado de vestirse y no iba a dejar a Jasper esperándolo. De verdad le caía bien.

-que tal estoy? –Dijo como un bebe que acababa de ver a su mamá.

-No más ni menos. PERFECTA COMO SIEMPRE. –Dije halagándola por que en verdad estaba preciosa.

Estaban tocando la puesta y supimos enseguida que era Jasper. Abrí la puerta y estaba realmente guapo. Llevaba su cabello bien arreglado pero informal. Jeans, Zapatos y camisa con las mangas hacia arriba con los brazos al descubierto.

-Hola Bella, como estas? –Dijo Jasper como siempre muy educado.

-Hola Jasper, yo estoy muy bien. Y veo que tu estas súper. Te vez muy bien. Pasa –Dije como un cumplido.

Jasper entro y miro a Alice de arriba abajo comiéndosela con los ojos.

-Alice no podría decirte que estas hermosa, porque te estaría insultando.- Dijo Jasper impresionado

-Muchas gracias Jasper, lo mismo digo de ti. –Dijo Alice sonrojada.

Dicho esto los dos salieron, note que Jasper tenía un carro. Sabía que Alice no era ambiciosa, pero esto le encantaría.

-Bella, espero que pases bien tu noche. –Dijo Jasper y el y Alice se rieron con complicidad.

No entendía a lo que se referían. Pero fui adentro y me concentre en mi libro, pasaron los minutos y yo concentrada en mi lectura. Yo estaba como si era la primera vez que leía el libro, yo creía que era parte del elenco de los personajes.

Tocaron la puerta y me sorprendí, lo más seguro Jasper había traído a Alice temprano, pero no estaba segura asique pregunte.

-Quién es? –Dije

-Soy yo Edward, por favor Bella no me dejes aquí afuera y ábreme la puerta. –Dijo Edward tajante.

Me quede helada en la puerta, que hacia Edward en mi casa. Que quería después de lo que había pasado. Quería volver a intentarlo para ver si podía seguir haciéndolo? Que ironico

-Que quieres, ya tuve suficiente, no tuviste suficiente con lo de ayer? .-Dije Enojada.

-Bella no te voy hacer nada ok? Ábreme la puerta y no seas testaruda. Solo quiero hablar contigo. –Dijo Edward calmadamente.

Trate de calmarme y de pensar bien las cosas. Dijo que solo quería hablar conmigo. A eso si podía ceder, así que abrí la puerta.

-Entra-Dije con cara de póker.

-Gracias. –Dijo a media sonrisa.

Después de esto le dije que se siente y que si quería tomar algo. Me dijo que si, que quería un poco de agua. Luego me senté frente a él. Y nos quedamos mudos por un par de segundos bastante incómodos. El parece que no aguanto y rompió el hielo.

-Bella se no he pedido una disculpa como es debido, y no, no me interrumpas, Se que tienes un concepto muy malo de mi, se que piensas que después del beso que te di ayer voy a jugar contigo. No lo hare, no soy de ese tipo de chico. Tengo una hermana y no me gustaría que a ella le hagan lo mismo, y por eso yo no se lo haría ninguna mujer. No debes de ser siempre tan desconfiada. –Dijo Edward muy calmadamente.

Ahora yo estaba nerviosa e histérica.

-Como no sé yo que vas a jugar conmigo? He pasado por demasiadas cosas y además no tengo tiempo para lidiar con este tipo de cosas. Me desconcentro pierdo el control de mis cosas y eso no me gusta. Nadie sabe por lo que yo paso, así que no saben cómo me siento –Dije muy molesta

-Bella, el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo. Tú no eres la única en este mundo que ha pasado por cosas malas. La gente tiene quizás hasta problemas peores que los tuyo. Debes de darte cuenta de eso. –Dijo Edward muy serio.

-Por que me dices eso?. –Dije pensativamente.

-No eres la única que ha pasado por cosas malas, todos alrededor tuyo han pasado por algo o les espera algo, toma en cuenta a los demás. En algún momento te darás cuenta de que estas equivocada y cuando llegue ese momento, espero y no sea tarde. –Dijo Edward

Dicho esto, se paró de la silla, se despidió de mí. Así se paso mi noche. Pensando en que era lo que hacía mal. Tenía que averiguarlo y hacer las cosas. Pero ahora e sentía más confundida, por que en verdad no sabía que debía hacer y qué era lo que estaba bien: Lo correcto o lo que en verdad quería.

No sabía qué hacer….

**Este es el capítulo de Hoy, espero les guste **

**Avance:**

"**-Tan arrogante como siempre. –Dije frustrada**

**-Sabes que no puedo evitar serlo, pero no puedes evitar que te divierto mucho. -Dijo muy sonriente**

**Pensé: Lo correcto y lo que quiero son cosas muy distintas y si quería hacer las cosas bien debía averiguar cual era de las dos la que tenía que hacer, romper la barrera y dejar que los demás se me acerquen y yo hacer lo mismo o seguir siendo la fría que solo estudia sin sentimientos ni motivación."**


	5. Agridulce

**! The Strange and Special Woman!**

**Capitulo 5: Agridulce**

Estaba esperando a Alice hasta que llegara de su cita con Jasper. Sabía que esto dejarme sola estaba planeado para que Edward viniera hablar conmigo, pero por lo menos debieron decírmelo. Aunque en verdad si me lo hubiesen dicho no lo habría dejado entrar.

Tocaron la puerta y supe que era Alice ya que se le había olvidado llevar las llaves. Típico en ella olvidar las cosas. Cuando llegue le iba a preguntar que le había dicho a Edward sobre mi pasado. Solo espero que no sea mucho. No me gusta darle lastima a la gente.

Le abrí la puerta y me sonrió.

-Discúlpame Bella, se me quedaron las llaves. Cuando estoy muy entusiasmada se me olvida todo. –Dijo sonriéndole a Jasper.

-No te preocupes, te conozco. Y creo que tú y yo tenemos algo que hablar. –Dije con cara de póker.

Alice me miro medio asustada por qué sabía a que me refería.

-Bueno Alice yo me voy, cuídate mucho. Tu también Bella. –Dijo Sonriendo Jasper para salir del problema.

-Un momento Jasper, tú también tienes cuentas que saldar conmigo. Pero te dejare ir porque es muy tarde, pero ya hablaremos después. –Dije amenazadoramente.

-Discúlpame Bella, lo hicimos por tu bien y por el de Edward, tenían que arreglar este mal entendido. Y no tuvimos más remedio. Bueno chicas yo me retiro. Pasen buenas noches. –Dijo Jasper en modo de disculpa y se fue.

Cuando Jasper se fue Alice y yo entramos a nuestra habitación. Ella se estaba quitando la ropa y quitándose el maquillaje y yo me estaba poniendo mi pijama. Mientras me desenredaba el cabello note que Alice me estaba mirando de reojo cuando dijo:

-¿Hablaste con Edward? –Dijo con un deje de Curiosidad.

-Si hable con Edward, pero la cuestión aquí no es eso, ¿Qué le dijiste a Edward sobre mi pasado? –Pregunte exigente.

-Bella no seas paranoica, no le dije nada que te comprometiera, solo me dije que tu vida no había sido fácil en secundaria y que por eso te acomplejas tanto. –Dijo fastidiada.

-Alice sabes muy bien que eres la única a la que le cuento estas cosas, no deberías de estar contando este tipo de cosas de mí. No quiero que la gente me vea con lastima y crean que pase una infancia terrible, tú no sabes cómo me siento yo para estar diciendo esas cosas así como si nada. –Dije muy molesta porque no se tomaba esto en serio.

-¿SABES CUÁL ES TU JODIDO PROBLEMA? Que siempre trato de ayudarte y siempre te pones a la defensiva, los demás tratan de ayudarte y huyes. Siempre tienes una MALDITA barrera para que nadie entre a tu espacio. Todos tenemos problemas. Tú no eres la única, ¿crees que además de ayudarte y querer lo mejor para ti, no tengo problemas? Claro que tengo problemas TODO EL MUNDO LO TENEMOS. Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas ayudar a los demás. Toman POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA BELLA los demás en cuenta. Para que después no sea tarde y te quedes sola. –Dije Alice todavía más molesta que yo, parecía que había llegado al límite.

-Entonces si esa es tu forma de ayudarme, contándole mis cosas a los demás, mejor no me ayudes. ESTO ES SUFICIENTE. –Dije Enojada.

-ASI LO HARE, NO ME METERE MAS EN TU VIDA. –Dijo Alice para finalizar.

Después de esto, Alice se puso su pijama y se acostó sin decirme una palabra. Ella no tenía derecho de hablarme así. Me sorprendí bastante y hasta no sabía si estaba molesta con ella. Alice nunca me había hablado así y parecía que en verdad estaba molesta, aunque también yo lo estaba. Me fui a la cama igual que ella, sin decirle una palabra. En verdad ella no debió de hacer eso. El enojo había hecho que me durmiera rápido y caí rendida sin tener ningún sueño.

Me desperté muy pesada, mire la hora en mi teléfono y eran las 9 de la mañana, demasiado temprano para mí, pero sabía que no iba a poder dormir de nuevo. Me levante y fue a ver si Alice estaba todavía en la casa para preguntarle si tenía clases hoy por que yo también tenía. Cuando recordé la discusión que habíamos tenido anoche y por lo que estábamos molestas. Recordarlo hacia que quisiera no hablarle, se que ella tampoco iba a querer hablarme.

Me fui a darme un baño ya que me di cuenta que no estaba ocupado. Dure bastante rato debajo del agua fría a ver si podía enfriar mis pensamiento porque enserio estaba muy molesta. En verdad no me gusta que estén diciendo mis cosas. Cuando Salí del baño fui a la habitación y busque la primera ripa que encontré: unos short gastado y una camiseta vieja que tenía. Me los puse y fui a la cocina a buscar algo que comer ya que sabía que después del encontronazo de ayer Alice no me prepararía desayuno. Me sorprendí al ver que Alice no estaba en casa y que el desayuno estaba en la mesa. Y el remordimiento estaba llegando pero no haría que por esto mi orgullo cediera.

Mientras me desayunaba pensé que ya era hora de llamar a mis padres, desde que llegue he estado pensando en tantas cosas que no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ellos. Pensaran que me había olvidado de ellos. Termine de desayunarme y fui a buscar mi teléfono y mi IPod y me senté y me acosté en el mueble. Marque el numero de mi casa y a los tres pitillos lo tomaron.

-Hola buen día. –Dijo mi mama con suma educación

-¡Hola! Soy Bella mamá. –Dije muy feliz al escuchar su voz

-¡BELLA, MI HIJA QUERIDA! ¿Cómo estas, porque no nos habías llamado? Nosotros no lo habíamos hecho porque pensábamos que estarías muy ocupada. –Dijo mi padre triste y preocupado a la vez.

-No te preocupes mamá, por eso te llame yo, quería escuchar tu voz, me haces mucha falta. –Dije con tristeza.

-Tú también me haces mucha falta hija. A tu papa ya tus hermanos también. –Dijo, sabía que pronto se iba aponer a llorar.

-¡¿Cómo esta mi papá y los gemelos?! –Dije muy apresurada.

-Tu papa está muy bien, esta en el trabajo sabes cómo son en ese hospital y tus hermanos están aquí locos por quitarme el teléfono y hablar contigo. –Dijo mi mama riéndose.

-Pásamelos mamá. –Dije muy alegre y me di cuenta que mi mama les paso el teléfono.

-¡BELLA, HERMANITA! –Dijeron Collin y Leah a la vez.

Solo mi familia sabia subirme así el ánimo, y mas estos dos tormentos que tanto amo y extraño. Hablar con ellos era como si todo fuera perfecto y estar solo con ellos en mi mundo. Me olvidaba de todo.

-¡MIS TORMENTOS!, ¡¿como estas?! –Dije muy aliviada.

Collin y Leah hablaban a la vez que casi ni se les entendía, uno me preguntaba que cuando iría, otro me decía que le hacía falta. Esto solo he hacia reír y llorar a la vez. Como me gustaría tenerlos aquí en este momento para salir de este caos.

-No se preocupen Collin y Leah, pronto iré a verlos y a jugar con ustedes como siempre. Ahora pásenme a mama y vayan a jugar. –Dije casi llorando porque sabía que no iba a poder cumplirles eso dentro de unos cuentos meses.

-Mama me hacen mucha falta. -Dije llorando.

-No llores Bella que después nos harás llorar a mí, tú también nos haces falta. Pero no sé porque pero presiento que estas llorando por algo más. ¿Qué te pasa hija? –Dijo mi madre preocupada. Su instinto de madre nunca le falla.

-Es solo que es difícil acostumbrarse a estar sin ustedes. Sabes que nunca nos habíamos separado. Dije a mi mama. No podía decirle lo que había pasado con ese chico y que ayer acababa de pelearme con mi mejor amiga, eso la preocuparía.

Mi mama se quedo un rato callada muy dudosa por lo que le había dicho. Tenía que despedirme o si no me sacaría la verdad.

-Bueno mama, te llamare luego, tengo que hacer algunas tareas de la universidad y a demás no quiero interrumpirte en lo que estabas haciendo. Mándamele saludos a Papá y dile que lo quiero, diles lo mismo a mis hermanos. Mama te quiero, bye y cuídense. –Dije despidiéndome

-Está bien hija, cuídate mucho y mándamele saludos a Alice, te quiero. –Se despidió mi madre y colgó

No tenía nada que hacer así que tome mi IPod y me puse a escuchar música recostada en el mueble. Busque la carpeta de la música que quería escuchar. Escuche la discografía de Living Things de Linkin Park completa, amo todas esas canciones incluyendo todas las demás. También escuche mis favoritas de Héroes del silencio; apuesta por el rock'n'roll, La chispa adecuada, maldito duende. Esas canciones sí que me mandaban a otro mundo.

Alice llego a la 2 de la tarde. No me miro ni me dirigió la palabra. Ella era la que tenía que pedirme disculpas, yo no le había dicho que este contando mis cosas. Fue su error.

Así nos pasamos la semana entera, yendo a clase cada una por su lado. Dejándonos notas de a dónde íbamos para que lo sepamos. Ella como siempre preparaba la cena, pero no me decía nada, yo limpiaba la casa y ella tampoco me decía nada. Esto ya me estaba irritando. Hasta cuando íbamos a seguir así. Viviendo en la misma casa como dos desconocidas. Mi orgullo siempre era más fuerte de lo normal.

Es sábado, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, lavar la ropa, hacer mis deberes de la universidad y todo. Sabía que eso ocuparía mis manos por un buen rato, pero no mi mente. No sabía porque lo que Alice y Edward me habían dicho se parecía mucho, me habían dicho algo así como que debían de pensar en los demás. Pero es algo difícil cuando tienes tu cabeza llena de tus problemas.

Cuando estaba haciendo mis deberes me di cuenta que Alice iba a salir con Jasper hoy por que los escuche hablando por teléfono. Sabía que haría: se vestiría y no me consultaría nada y me dejaría una nota diciéndome a donde iba. Ya llevábamos una semana en esto. Me irritaba y a la vez me estaba acostumbrado. Me dolía no hablar con ella, es mi mejor amiga y no hablar con ella hacía que me deprima. La necesitaba en mi mundo, en este mundo de locos. Pero no sabía qué hacer, así que estaba dejando que el tiempo pase a ver qué haría ella. Muy egoísta de mi parte.

Me pase la tarde entera haciendo mis deberes y mirando de reojo a Alice para ver como se estaba vistiendo, sabía que no me lo consultaría pero no podía evitar mirar. Parecía que iban a un lugar informal porque Alice se había puesto unos Jeans azul ajustados, unos zapatos bajitos y un t-shirt y su cabello suelto. Tocaron la puerta y me imagine que sería Jasper y así fue.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás? –Dije Jasper sonriente.

-Más o menos, no me quejo, ¿y tú? –Dije

-Muy bien gracias. Me imagino por que estas así, espero que todo se solucione. –Me dijo Jasper para consolarme

Parece que Alice le había dicho lo que había pasado con nosotras. Sinceramente me estaba sintiendo fatal. No quería estar la vida entera así con Alice. Es la primera vez que peleamos así y me siento súper mal.

-Espero que así se Jasper. Pasa y siéntate. –Dije indicándole.

Alice salió y ella y Jasper se sonrieron, como había dicho antes. Se saludaron y salieron. Como había dicho antes, Alice había dejado una nota en la cocina de hacia dónde iba.

Ahora estaba yo aquí sin tener que hacer, así que tome la laptop y me pude a ver Anime, tenía tiempo que no lo hacías, pero es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Empecé a ver un anime que ya había visto, Inuyasha. No me cansaba de verlo, es uno de mis favoritos. Vi 5 capítulos, no le estaba prestando atención, estaba muy agobiada por esto de Alice, así que decidí salir a un parque que había cerca de aquí para poder despejarme y pensar que haría. Me puse unos short, una camiseta y mis converse y me hice una coleta. Tome mi amigo fiel Mi IPod y las llaves de la casa, apague las luces y Salí.

Todavía estaba un poco claro, así que no había peligro. Estaba caminando despacio por que no tenía prisa. El clima estaba fresco tal y como me gustaba y me ayudaba, cuando llevaba ya un buen pedazo caminando escuche que me llamaban:

-¡BELLA, ESPERA! –Dijeron

Esa voz la conocía, así que di la vuelta para verificar si estaba en lo cierto. Y Así fue, era Edward. No iba a poder con todo esto. Pero ya no podía huir de Edward, en algún momento tendría que enfrentarlo y aclarar las cosas con él y trabajar con mi mente y mi corazón para ver lo que en verdad debería hacer: enfrentarlo y no huir.

Me detuve a esperarlo.

Cuando había llegado a mí se sorprendió mucho de que me había detenido y no había salido corriendo.

-Con lo cabeza dura que eres y desconfiada pensé que ibas a salir corriendo. –Dijo sofocado por que había corrido.

-Ya estoy cansada de huir. –Dije con una media sonrisa.

-¡OHHH, PUEDES REPETIR ESO TRA VEZ QUE NO LO ESCUCHE, ES QUE HAY MUCHO RUIDO! –Dije fingiendo que no había escuchado.

-¿Para qué quieres que lo repita, si lo escuchaste bien? –Dije con fastidio

-Necesito verificar si mis oídos están bien, necesito escucharlo de nuevo. Tengo que tener algo con que fastidiarte por un buen tiempo. –Dijo con malicia

-Dije YA ESTOY CANSADA DE HUIR. –Dije muy alto, fastidiada y riéndome a la vez

-Que bien me hace sentir eso. Esto quedara para la historia. –Dije Edward muy complaciente

-Tan arrogante como siempre. –Dije frustrada

-Sabes que no puedo evitar serlo, pero no puedes evitar que te divierto mucho. -Dijo muy sonriente

Pensé: Lo correcto y lo que quiero son cosas muy distintas y si quería hacer las cosas bien debía averiguar cuál era de las dos la que tenía que hacer, romper la barrera y dejar que los demás se me acerquen y yo hacer lo mismo o seguir siendo la fría que solo estudia sin sentimientos ni motivación.

Edward me pregunto qué hacia donde iba y sola, como siempre preocupándose tanto. No sé por qué siempre se preocupaba por estas pequeñeces. Le dije que iba para el parque que estaba aquí cerca. Decidió que iba acompañarme, me puse a rabiar y a decir que no tenía que hacerlo. Pero me imagine que sería una lucha perdida. Así que accedí. Íbamos caminando al mismo paso al que yo iba cuando estaba sola. Parece que eso no le molestaba.

-¿Por qué siempre nos dices que nos cuidemos muchos hasta en nuestra casa? Eres un poco paranoico. –Dije medio riendo.

-¿Te digo que te cuides y también te molestas? –Dije en broma

-No, no es eso. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan tanto eso. Pero es muy obvio que siempre me dices eso. –Dije.

-De un tiempo para acá me he vuelto muy sobreprotector con las personas cercanas a mí. Es algo inevitable. –Dijo con esa sonrisa que me roba el aliento.

Por fin llegamos al parque, nos sentamos en un banco que había vacio. No había mucha gente por estos alrededores. Como me gustaba. No había notado como andaba vestido Edward. Íbamos un poco a juego y eso me hizo reír. El llevaba unos converse, jeans azules y un t-shirt blanco igual que yo.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Tengo cara de payaso o qué? –Dijo riéndose.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que vamos a juego. –Dije

Después de todo hablar con Edward no era tan incomodo, solo cuando se le ocurría hacer una de sus bromas pesadas o ponerse arrogante. Pero en general no se veía como una mala persona. Ya que traje mi IPod, me pregunto qué música escuchaba, le dije medio avergonzada que Linkin Park y Héroes del silencio. Ya que hasta ahora a nadie le gustaban mis gustos raro, solo a Alice. Pensé en Alice y toda alegría se fue. Me sentía deprimida sin hablar con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Dijo Edward notando mi cambio de humor.

-No, no es nada. No te preocupes. –Dije para calmarlo.

-Acabas de decir hace un rato que no vas a huir más. ¿Y ahora quieres hacerme ver como un idiota que te va a creer que no tienes nada, y tú como una boba que cree que me lo voy a tragar? –Dijo Edward fingiendo estar herido.

-Ok está bien, si insistes tanto. Me pelee con Alice. Y me siento mal por eso. –Dije resignada.

-¿Y por que están peleadas si estaban muy bien hace unos días? –Dijo Edward sorprendido.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando fuiste a mi casa a disculparte conmigo? Pues me di cuenta que ella te había dicho algo sobre mi pasado y le reclame por eso. –Le dije para que recordara y supiera que también tiene parte de la culpa.

-Ya te pedí disculpas por eso ¿Ok? Además Alice no me conto nada comprometedor, solo me dijo que tuviste un pasado duro. También me dijo "Edward no te diré mucho porque a Bella no le gusta que hablen de sus cosas con nadie, es muy reservada y no le gusta darle lastima a nadie. Discúlpame. Tú me caes muy bien, pero aquí mi mejor amiga es Bella". Valora mucho a Alice, ella es una buena persona. No dejes ir a las buenas personas por cosas pequeñas porque en cualquier momento vas a necesitar cosas grandes de ellos. –Dijo Edward

Ahora solo quería una cosa: ¡TRAGAME TIERRA!, ahora yo me sentía como la mala del cuento, tenía que tragarme mi orgullo y pedirle disculpas. Que tonta fui. Como se me ocurrió que Alice iba a decir algo de mi pasado si ella me conocía bastante. Sinceramente no me merecía una persona tan buena como Alice. Llegaría a casa y lo primero que haría es pedirle disculpas. Y la abrazaría como si nunca lo había hecho. Que estúpida fui. Todo el mundo pensando en mí y yo solo pensando en mí.

-Voy a tener que pedirle disculpas por esto, que tonta fui por pensar al de ella. –dije lamentándome

-Lo de tonta, si se que lo eres. Tonta y estúpida. Vámonos a casa, Alice y Jasper ya deben de haber llegado –Dijo riéndose.

Le saque la lengua y nos paramos para irnos a casa, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer: Tenia que disculparme con Alice.

Cerca de nuestra casa había mucha gente reunida. Me pregunte qué Diablos estaba pasando. Edward me miro extrañado por que también estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando. Nos acercamos a ver qué pasaba.

Cuando nos acercamos vimos que fue que un carro se había estrellado con otro. Y el o los que se habían estrellado no habían saludos ilesos de este accidente.

Cuando mire a Edward, vi que se puso blanco y estaba sorprendido.

- ¿Edward que pasa? –Le dije extrañada

-Bella, ese es el auto de Jasper. –Dijo Edward despacio y asustado

Me puse a ordenar mis pensamientos: Carro de Jasper, Alice había salido con Jasper. ALICE Y JASPER. Me puse fría y blanca. Lo primero que hice fue decirle a Edward que vallamos a preguntar qué había pasado. Nos acercamos a un señor y Edward le topo el hombro:

-¿Señor que paso aquí? –Pregunto Edward guardando la calma.

-No sé exactamente, solo sé que enviaron una chica y un chico al hospital por que estaban muy graves y que la chica se está muriendo. –Dijo el señor.

Edward estaba igual que yo. Jasper era como su hermano. Pero se sabía comportar y seguía investigando. Una chica una chica una chica. Dios mío Alice. Yo sin Alice no se qué hacer. Ella es la única que me entiende. Yo en un lugar como este sola no se qué hacer. Ni siquiera me he disculpado con ella. No Soy muy creyente pero si en verdad estas, no te la lleves, Alice está bien hare todo lo que me pidas. Pero no te la lleves, ahora no. Con quien pelearía, a quien le corregiría sus berrinches, quien me aconsejaría cuando hago algo mal.

Estaba llorando a mares y caí en pedazos. Alice nooo, Ella nooo.

-Bella por favor. –Dijo Edward muy angustiado.

Edward me tomo por los brazos y me abrazo y yo empecé a llorar en su pecho. El solo estaba nervioso, pero no resignado. El tenia esperanzas. Yo no. Jasper estaría bien, Alice no.

La suerte nunca estaba de mi lado, mi vida siempre había sido agridulce, Cuando me daba algo bueno, también me daba algo malo. Mi vida ya no sería igual. Y esta vez se llevo mi amiga, mi hermana. Mi querida Alice.

**Chicas, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo **

**Avance:**

"**-Edward, no se porque pero solo a mi me pasan cosas malas. -Dije llorando. **

**Eres demasiado negativa Bella. –Dijo Edward consolándome"**


	6. Despistada

**¡The Strange and Special Woman!**

**Capitulo**** 6: Despistada**

Y ahora que iba hacer de mí.

No tenía esperanzas, Alice se había ido. Todo el que estaba cerca de mi tenía mala suerte como yo. Eso era algo inevitable.

-Edward, no sé porque pero solo a mi me pasan cosas malas. -Dije llorando.

-Eres demasiado negativa Bella. –Dijo Edward consolándome.

No sé por qué seguía diciendo eso, el no estaba sufriendo, porque Jasper estaría bien, EL NO SABE LO QUE SIENTO.

-Negativa no, es que es Alice, va a morir. –Dije

-Por que te pones a decir que Alice va a morir. Ni siquiera hemos llamado a sus celulares. No sabemos si los que están graves son los del otro auto. Tranquilízate Bella, me pones peor. –Dijo Edward nervioso.

¡COMO DIABLOS SE LE OCURRIA DECIRME QUE ME CALME!

Haría lo que sea por una señal de Alice, solo quería que este viva. Ella era una parte imprescindible en mi vida. Mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, Alice. A ella no le tocaba irse todavía, no ahora.

Edward estaba intentando llamarlos a sus celulares, pero no respondía. Eso hacía que perdiera la poca esperanza que me quedaban, mientras Edward marcaba los números con una mano, me tenía abrazada con la otra como si fuera protegiéndonos de lo peor. No estaba preparada para esto. En fin, solo quería que Alice este viva. Cuando Edward no siguió intentando llamar se resigno y me abrazo con las dos manos, un abrazo fuerte y dulce. Esto me había llorar mas.

-¡BELLA, EDWARD! –Dijo esa persona que tanto deseaba escuchar.

¿Estaba soñando, o Alice me hablaba del cielo (QUE BOBADAS PIENSAS BELLA), o en verdad mi sueño se había cumplido: mi hermana Alice está viva?

Edward y yo volteamos desde que no llamaron, y ahí estaba mi milagro.

Mi duendecillo quisquilloso Alice, estaba más viva que nunca.

Me eche a llorar como la pura loca y tonta, pero no me importo que me vean, no me importo qué pensarían de mi. Solo sé que fui corriendo abrazar a mi duendecillo como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca. Alice me recibió con los brazos abiertos, parece que ella también me extrañaba.

-Alice perdóname, te lo suplico si quieres de rodilla pero por favor discúlpame por todo lo que te dije, eres mi mejor amiga y mi hermana y no puedo perderte. Perdóname. –Dije suplicándole.

-Lo de arrodillarte no es mala idea. Pero claro que te perdono tonta. Sabes que te quiero demasiado. –Dijo sonriendo

-¿No te irás nunca verdad? ¿Nunca, nunca, nunca? –Dije abrazándola todavía.

-¿A dónde creías que me irías? ¿Bella que te pasa? –Dijo Alice extrañada y miro a Edward.

-No sabes el susto que nos acabamos de dar Bella y yo pensando que habían sido ustedes lo que habían quedado mal heridos. Pero Bella estaba mucho peor, ya te había dado por muerta y estaba muy mal. –Dijo Edward sonriendo Aliviado.

Después de que Edward le dijo esto a Alice, ella me abrazo mas fuerte dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo estaba como una niña pequeña que le habían quitado un dulce llorando. Edward y Jasper estaban hablando sobre lo que había pasado y según lo que parece, ya Alice y Jasper estaban dentro de la casa cuando paso esto, así que le habían chocado en carro. Los dos que iban en el auto estaban en cuidados intensivos en un hospital pero según lo que dicen los doctores todo iba a estar bien. Edward me miraba de reojo y me sonreía para infundirme valor y yo le devolvía la sonrisa.

De verdad Edward había hecho mucho por mi hoy. Me ayudo a aclarar mis dudas con Alice, y estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo que había dado por muerta a Alice. En el fondo es una persona muy dulce y compasiva.

-Ummmm, ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? -Pregunto Alice a mí y a Edward.

-¿¡A nosotros!? Nada ¿por qué lo dices? -Contento Edward a la defensiva.

-Los acabamos de ver mirándose mucho y cuando llegamos estaban abrazados. -Dijo Jasper riéndose.

-vaya ridículos que son. Estábamos así por que ya los habíamos dado por muerto. Me sentía fatal, creía que no vería nunca más a Alice, ¿entienden eso? Y Edward muy preocupado por como estas Jasper. -Solté fastidiada.

Ahora los tres me miraban riéndose por que yo estaba que echaba humo. Fuimos a ver que pasaría con el carro de Jasper: se lo llevarían y el seguro le cubriría todo pero sea como sea es su auto y estaba preocupado.

Decidimos ir a casa, por que según ellos yo necesitaba unas pastillas para los nervios y para dormir. Pero yo estaba bien no sé por qué tanto rollo con esto. Pero lo que más me irritaba era que el que más insistía era Edward.

-Bella, tienes los nervios como una loca, no estás bien. Necesitas descansar y cuidarte. Así que te vas a tomar las pastillas y te callas. -Dijo Edward exigentemente.

-Ok está bien, me voy a beber las malditas pastilla. -Dije fastidiada.

Entramos a casa y a mí me estaban pesando los ojos. En verdad estaba cansada. Todavía estaba abrasada con Alice, así que me separe de ella a regañadientes y me senté en el mueble. Jasper y Edward también lo hicieron. Alice se fue a preparar algo a la cocina.

-¿Bella ya cenaste? -Dijo Alice en voz alta.

-No, no he cenado. Pero no te preocupes, no tengo hambre. -Dije agotada.

-Si serás idiota, hace un rato cuando estábamos hablando te gruño el estomago como si tuvieras una semana sin comer. -Dijo Edward reprimiendo una risa.

-Deja de ser tan mentiroso. -Dije con un puchero.

-Antes de lo ocurrido tenias hambre Bella, me imagino como estarás ahora. Come. -Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-¡Alice tráele de comer un plato bien grande a esta cavernícola! -Dijo Edward en voz alta.

-Entendido. A ustedes también les llevare algo. -Dijo Alice advirtiéndoles.

Ellos sabían que discutir con Alice era caso perdido, así que lo dejaron pasar.

-¿Bella que estudias? -Pregunto Jasper.

-Psicología Clínica, ¿y tú? -Conteste.

-Edward y yo estudiamos lo mismo. Medicina. Por algo estamos en el mismo carril. -Dijo Jasper sonriendo y mirando a Edward.

-Aunque estudiamos lo mismo, nos inclinamos por diferentes especialidades. Yo en Pediatría y Jasper en Cardiología. -Dijo Edward.

Me sorprendí al saber esto, a ellos se les veía bien Derecho, Arquitectura o algo así. A Jasper le quedaba muy bien esta carrera. Y a Edward a pesar de ser tan fastidioso y molestoso, en el fondo le quedaba muy bien por que a él siempre le gustaba cuidar a los demás excesivamente. Pero eso no podía evitar que me sorprenda.

-Aquí está la cena chicos. -Anuncio Alice.

Yo les indique a los chicos que pasaran a la mesa. Pensé que Alice y yo nos sentaríamos juntas y Jasper y Edward por igual. Pero no fue así, como si fuera planeado Jasper se sentó al lado de Alice y Edward al lado mío.

Cuando vi la cena fue como si el hambre volviera a mí. Eran unos pastelitos rellenos de pollo de esos que me encantaba y me aguaban la boca y jugo de naranja. Alice me miro y se echo a reír por que ella sabe cuánto amaba que ella hiciera esto. Ahora me estaba imaginando que hubiese hecho sin ella, por que yo no sé.

Ahora todos se estaban riendo de mí por mi forma de comer. Es que tenía mucha hambre, sinceramente no entienden como me sentí. Jasper se aclaro la garganta, parece que tenía algo que decir.

-Chicos, esto lo iba hacer hace un rato, pero fui interrumpido por el accidente. Y parece que las cosas siempre pasan por algo. Así que lo quiero decir delante de ustedes que son amigos de confianza. -Decía Jasper un poco asustado.

Yo ya estaba a la defensiva, siempre esperaba lo peor. Alice y Edward estaban mirándolo muy fijamente.

-¡Suéltalo! -Le soltó Edward.

-Bueno, ahí va. Dijo Jasper al fin y miro a Alice.

-Alice sé que no confías mucho en los hombres por lo que una vez pasaste. Me dejaste muy claro que enamorarte de nuevo sería algo muy difícil y hasta imposible. Todo eso lo sé. Pero no quiero rendirme por qué se que si me rindo llegara otro que si te cautive y te enamore y yo quedaría como un cobarde sin haberlo intentado. Si un solo hombre va a tener el poder de enamorarte y que tu lo ames, Yo quiero ser ese hombre, no importa lo que tenga que pasar. Así que ¿Alice, quieres ser mi novia? -Dijo Jasper nervioso

Edward y yo estábamos petrificados en nuestras sillas, nos miramos una vez y se notaba la sorpresa. Nos esperábamos cualquier cosa menos eso. Lo de Alice si era de admirar, estaba emocionada y llorando, lo de Alice se podía decir con una sola palabra.

Alegría.

En los más de 4 años que llevaba conociendo a Alice nunca la había visto tan emocionada y tomando un chico enserio por lo que le había pasado aquella vez. Alice de verdad estaba enamorada de Jasper. Y si no lo estaba, lo iba hacer pronto.

-Mi vida es un desastre, eso lo sabes. No sé cómo mantener una relación por las inseguridades. No confío pero tú has hecho todo lo posible para ganarte mi confianza. Y si mi vida es un desastre, ¡Si mi vida es un desastre, quiero compartir este desastre contigo! SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA. -Dijo Alice con alegría y lagrimas cayendo.

Alice se le abalanzo encima a Jasper y lo abrazo y lo beso. Esto sí que era emotivo y sorpresivo. Jasper no tenia palabras, solo la abrazo tal cual ella lo hacía. Tan contagiosa era la alegría que hasta Edward y yo empezamos a reír y a aplaudir. No miraron sorprendidos y estaban avergonzados.

-En hora buena Jasper. –Le dijo Edward sorbiendo y lo abrazo.

-Alice por fin te veré feliz en una relación. –Dije Feliz por mi amiga.

Pero había algo que no se me podía quedar, Alice es muy sensible y por cualquier cosa llora así que no quería verla llorar por nadie.

-Jasper. –Dije buscando su atención pero termine obteniendo la de todos.

-Dime Bella. –Dijo Jasper

-Sabes lo mucho que quiero a Alice, no digo que van a tener una relación perfecta por que nadie la tiene, pero algo si te digo: hazla sonreír, hazla feliz. Y si ella alguna vez llora, quiero que tú estés ahí para cuando ella lo haga. –Dije a Jasper con una sonrisa.

-No determino el futuro. Pero lo hare todo lo mejor que pueda. –Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Ayyy Te amo loca. –Dijo Alice y me abrazo.

Los chicos dijeron que tenían que irse por que ya esto no eran horas de ellos estar en casa de chicas y por que tenían que hablar con los padres de Jasper de lo que había pasado con el auto. Edward y yo le dimos privacidad a la pareja para que se despidieran.

-¿Sorpresivo no? –Dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-En realidad no sé cómo pude resistir tantas cosas en un día. Gracias por todo hoy Edward. –Dije con una sonrisa.

-Ohh Bella, que harías sin mí. Te salve el pellejo. –Dijo Edward en broma.

Le di un puño amistoso en estomago y estábamos riéndonos. Cuando de repente sentí que estábamos muy cerca. Y Edward me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

-No me des las gracias, Soy yo el que debería hacerlo. –Dijo con toda la sinceridad que podía.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias? –Dije.

-Cosas mías Bella, yo me entiendo. –Dijo y me guiño el ojo.

Jasper se había despedido de Alice. Así que Edward y Jasper se fueron. El comportamiento de Edward a veces me confunde, sinceramente que si.

Alice y yo recogimos todo el reguero de la mesa y lo limpiamos. Las dos nos dimos un baño y nos pusimos nuestros pijamas y fuimos a la cama. Alice estaba súper feliz que sentía que esto no era cierto. A mí me gustaba verla con Jasper, con el es feliz y si ella es feliz, yo lo soy más.

-Bella, no se me ha olvidado. Mañana es tu cumpleaños. –Dijo Alice sonriendo

-Oh Diablo, enserio no me acordaba de eso. Dije riéndome.

Esto día había sido demasiado emotivo; El haber hablado con Edward, haber creído que Alice estaba muerta, después saber que estaba viva, Jasper se confiesa a Alice y le pide que sean novios, y ella acepta, lo que Edward me había dicho hace un rato. Tantas cosas habían pasado que me había olvidado de algo importante en mi vida.

Mi cumpleaños.

**Discúlpenme por el atraso de este capítulo, espero les guste **

**Avance:**

"**Me esperaba todo menos esto, pensaba que iba hacer otro día mas como mis cumpleaños anteriores. Pero esto es muy especial para mí. –Dije con alegría"**


	7. Mi Cumpleaños y una sorpresa más

**! The Strange and Special Woman!**

**Mi Cumpleaños y una sorpresa más**

Me desperté muy pesada, había tenido un sueño muy malo de que algo le había pasado a uno de mis hermanos. Mientras me levantaba me percate de que estaba sonando un Opening de un anime que me hacia llorar "Hana Yori Dango". Sabía que por algo estaba sonando, por que la única aquí que veía anime era yo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Bella, espero no, TIENES que cumplir muchos años para poder verte con un novio, para poder compartir más tiempo contigo. Siendo su hermana y tú amiga. TE AMO LOCA. -Dijo Alice y se me abalanzó encima y me abrazo y yo también lo hice.

-Muchas Gracias Alice, yo también te amo. Aunque lo de tener novio no es muy seguro, pero Ok. -Le dije riéndome.

Me había hecho un pequeño pastel del sabor que mas me gustaba, chocolate. Y me sorprendió que tuviera un regalo para mi, ¿Cuándo me lo había comprado? Eran unos converse que había visto en nuestra visita a Ágora y me encantaron. Bendición para mí, por que sí que me hacían falta.

Muchas gracias Alice, ¿Cómo te acordaste de que me gusta tanto ese Opening? -Y la abrace casi llorando por todo esto.

-A mi no se me olvida nada mi querida Bella, y ve a bañarte. No es bueno que la cumpleañera este así. -Dijo y me guiño un ojo.

Tome mi toalla y me fui a bañar. Tenía que lavarme el cabello y arreglármelo, por lo menos hoy tenía que estar presentable. Mi cumpleaños había empezado con buen pie y eso me asustaba, casi nunca mis días eran totalmente bueno, siempre algo malo pasaba. Pero mientas este bien, yo lo disfrutaría al máximo, como debería de ser.

Cuando salí del baño fue directo a la habitación a secarme en cabello. Mientras me lo secaba le daba forma con los dedos para tener algo diferente. Me puse lo de siempre: un short y una camiseta vieja. Alice había preparado el desayuno, como siempre.

-¿Qué harás hoy Bella? -Pregunto Alice con la boca llena de comida.

-En verdad nada interesante, hoy tengo clases en la universidad. Después vengo para acá. -Dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿¡Solo eso!? Si que eres aburrida. Si quieres ir a algún sitio avísame. -Dijo Alice con cara de decepción.

Ella debía entenderme, sabía que no le daba mucha importancia a estas cosas. Mientras terminaba de desayunar sonó el teléfono, fui a cogerlo.

-Hola. -Dije.

-Bella hija, Feliz Cumpleaños. -Dijo mi padre con sorpresa.

Waooo, era mi padre, cuánto tiempo tenia sin escuchar su voz. Cuanto extrañaba sus buenos consejos.

-¡Muchas Gracias papá! ¿Y como están todos? -Dije.

-Tus hermanos están muy bien, están en la escuela. Tu mama aquí está un poco enferma. -Dijo mi papá con tristeza.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a mamá?! -Dije alarmada.

-No es nada de preocuparse Bella, se pondrá bien. -Dijo mi papá calmándome.

-Eso espero papá, dile que se beba todos sus medicamentos. Sabes muy bien como se pone del corazón y que se vaya a chequear al médico. -Dije preocupada.

-Así lo hare hija. ¿Y cómo va tu día de cumpleaños? -Dijo mi papá cambiando de tema.

-Súper bien papá, Alice me acaba de regalar unos converse y un pastel de chocolate. -Dije alegremente.

-Tu regalo ya lo tenemos pero no hemos podido mandártelo. Es algo que te gustara muchísimo. -Dijo mi papa con picardía.

-Estoy ansiosa por saber papá, siempre me sorprendes con tus regalos. -Dije con nostalgia.

-Ese es el objetivo hija. Bueno Bella, te llamo luego, es que tengo turno ahora en el hospital. Disfruta tu cumpleaños y recuerda lo que siempre te digo: has las cosas siempre a ti ritmo y sin prisa. Te Quiero Mucho. -Dijo mi papá con uno de sus consejos que nunca faltan.

-Siempre sigo tus consejos papá, cuídate mucho y díselo también a los tormentos. Y dile a mamá que se mejore, que la llamare mañana. Te quiero papá. -Dije y colgamos.

En lo que pasaban las horas para arreglarme e irme a la universidad fui lavando mi ropa sucia y la de Alice, limpie la casa y arregle la habitación, no había muchos regueros gracias a Dios. Alice se la paso en la cocina haciendo la comida y hablando por teléfono con Jasper. Qué bien se llevaban esos dos. Ya cuando termine, fui a comer, después de que comí fui a la bañarme para ir a la universidad. Estaba buscando algo decente para ir hoy a la universidad, ya que no tenía planeado ir a un lugar en especial por lo menos tenía que ir bien vestida, claro está que con mi vestimenta de siempre.

-¿¡Alice, has visto mi Jean negro!? -Pregunte.

-Búscalo en el fondo de tu closet, acuérdate que lo pusiste ahí por qué no querías ponértelo todavía. -Dijo Alice.

Lo busque y ahí estaba. Me puse una blusa azul nueva que había comprado y me pondría los converse que Alice me había regalado. Que hermosas eran.

Cuando termine de vestirme y arreglar todo, le dije a Alice que me iba y ella me deseo suerte, me dijo que saldría un rato con Jasper y yo le dije que vendría directo hacia acá después de la universidad. Me lleve mi IPod para entretenerme en el camino. Estaba escuchando la canción que Alice me había puesto en la mañana, eso me hacia sonreír.

Tenía dos horas de clase de Letra, todo ocurrió sin problemas, bastante aburrido para mí. La profesora nos puse unos cuantos reportes de lectura (algo bastante fácil), esto nunca me daba problemas. Cerca de aquí había una cafetería, así que compre algunas chucherías y me fui directo a la casa.

Llegue a la casa y lo primero que hice fue quitarme la ropa, irme a mueble y ponerme a ver anime en la pc. Estaba viendo CLANNAD y sonó el teléfono. Lo fui a tomar:

-¿Hola? –Dije

-¿Bella? Soy yo Edward. Feliz cumpleaños vieja. ¿Cuántos son? ¿APUESTO A QUE SON 50? –Dijo Edward sonriendo.

Me lleve una gran sorpresa, el sabia cuando era mi cumpleaños. Me imagino que fue Alice que se lo dijo, solo ella pudo hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias Edward. Pero aquí el único viejo eres tú. Yo acabo de cumplir mis 20 añitos. –Dije siguiéndole la corriente.

-Bahh, sigues siendo una vieja. –Dijo Edward.

-¿Y como supiste que hoy era mi cumpleaños? –Le pregunte.

-Bella, tengo mis mañas para conseguir lo que quiero cuando algo o alguien me interesa. –Dijo con doble sentido pero no quería entrar en ese tema así que lo deje pasar.

-Sí, eso estoy notando. –Dije dudosa.

-Bella, me estas desviando de lo que quiero decirte. Dijo Edward con fingido enojo.

-Ohh, discúlpame, ¿dime? –Le dije.

-¿Tienes planes hoy? –Pregunto Edward.

No sabían por donde iba la cosa, estaba confundida.

-No, ¿Por qué? –Dije confundida.

-Es que me gustaría invitarte a salir, iremos a donde quieras. A cenar, alguna plaza, a bailar… –Dijo Dudoso

Ok, si antes estaba confundida, ahora lo estaba mucho más. Edward siempre actuaba diferente.

-¿Por qué me invitas a salir? –Pregunte sorprendida.

-¡no quieres! Ohh ok está bien solo era para celebrar tu cumpleaños. –Dijo Edward nervioso.

-¡No no no, no es eso Edward! Es que me sorprendí de que lo hicieras, por eso te pregunte que por que lo hacías. –Dije aclarándole.

-Bella, lo hago por qué es lo que quiero. No hay más explicación para eso, entonces ¿saldrás conmigo? –Dijo aliviado.

Me lo pensé un rato. Es un amigo, no tiene nada de malo salir con él y además es mi cumpleaños. Edward me gustaba en cierta forma. Además prometí que no me alejaría más. Así que saldré.

-Ok está bien, saldré contigo. –Dije decidida.

-Ohh, ¡BIEN! Iré por ti a las ocho ¿está bien? –Dijo sorprendido por mi decisión.

-Ok está bien, a esa hora te esperare. –Dije

-Quiero que te pongas ropa muy provocativa, vas de conquista hoy. –Dijo en broma.

-Oh si, nadie sabe lo que consigo por ahí. Tarado. Nos vemos orita. Bye. –Dije divertida.

Ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde, ósea que ya debería de irme alistando. Aunque todavía no procesaba eso de que Edward me estaba invitando a salir. Mientras estaba hecha un lio no saber que ropa ponerme, Alice había llegado con Jasper. Fue abrirles la puerta.

-Bella, feliz Cumpleaños –Dijo Jasper y me abrazo.

-Muchas Gracias Jasper. –Dije sonriéndole

Cuando nos separamos, Jasper tenía en las manos algo envuelto en papel de regalo y me lo entrego, tenia forma de CD pero quería saber de quién era. Vamos a ver si hoy me iban a seguir sorprendiendo. Lo abrí y la sorpresa que me lleve no era chiquita.

-¡LIVING THINGS, EL ULTIMO DISCO DE LINKIN PARK! Dios Jasper, donde lo conseguiste, esto es demasiado para mí. Muchisisisisisimas gracias. -Dije demasiado Alegre dándole un buen abrazo.

-No es nada Bella, Alice me había contado que es tu banda favorita y que hace mucho querías este disco, pues aquí lo tienes. -Dijo Jasper complacido por qué me había gustado el regalo.

-¿Saben? Edward me ha llamado para que invitarme a salir. Y estoy asustada por qué no se a donde me llevara. –Dije dudando

-¡QUEEEE! –Dijeron Jasper y Alice al unísono.

-¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto? –Dije aclarando los ojos.

-No te preocupes Bella, son cosas mías. –Dijo Jasper riéndose de alguna broma privada.

-Yo estoy sorprendida por qué estás diciendo eso tan campante y ni siquiera te has arreglado, ¿Qué esperas? –Dijo Alice con fingido enojo.

-Te estaba esperando para que me ayudes. –Dije preocupada.

-Amor, ¿me esperas aquí un rato? –Dijo Alice a Jasper.

-No te preocupes amor, tomate tú tiempo. –Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

Después de esto fuimos a nuestra habitación y Alice me iba ayudar a vestirme, por que sinceramente no sabía que ponerme. Para ella esto se hacía s bastante fácil. En menos de media hora ya Alice me había buscado que ponerme. Me busco unos short negros, una blusa gris y unos zapatos bajitos. Una vestimenta elegante y cómoda para mí. Alice sí que me entendía.

Alice me estaba suplicando para que me maquillara y le dije que no. Me dijo que me pusiera por lo menos un poco de labial y por lo menos a eso cedí. Alice reconoció que mi cabello estaba bien, por lo menos yo había hecho algo. Cuando ya me había puesto la ropa y me había peinado, Alice me puso un poco de perfume.

-¡Listo! Estas preciosa –Dijo Alice con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Espero que no me lo digas por que eres mi amiga y por qué es mi cumpleaños. –Dije con una sonrisa y la abrace.

Mire el reloj y eran las 8 en punto. Así que Edward estaba por llegar. Alice y yo fuimos a la sala.

-Que bien te ves Bella. -Dijo Jasper como un cumplido.

-Gracias Jasper. –Dije avergonzada.

En ese mismo instante tocaron la puerta, supuse que sería Edward. Fui abrir y así era. Antes de saludarme me miro de arriba abajo sorprendió.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Bella. –Me dijo con una sonrisa seductora que me roba el aliento y me abrazo.

Antes ya había sentido sus brazos, pero no como hoy, hoy estaban cargados, como si tuvieran necesidad de hacer eso. Y yo me sentía súper bien cuando lo hacía.

-Gracias Edward. –Dije avergonzada.

-Veo que has seguido al pie de la letra mis instrucciones. Ahhh y hueles muy bien. –Me dijo al oído.

Sentí una corriente desde la cabeza a los pies, y creo que estaba roja de la vergüenza. Me separe de el por qué o sino no sabía que iba a pasar. Nunca sabría que cara iba a poner Edward.

Edward entro a saludar a Jasper y a Alice. Jasper llamo hacia un lado a Edward para decirle algo. Parece que esto no le agrado, por que la sonrisa que había tenido antes, se le había borrado.

-Arreglaremos eso mañana Jasper. –Dijo Edward despidiéndose con la mano.

-Disfruten al máximo. –Dijeron Jasper y Alice al unísono.

Salimos. Pensaba que íbamos a caminar, pero no. Al frente de mi casa había un auto muy bonito color negro, Edward andaba en el. A pesar de que era tan fastidioso a veces, también es caballeroso. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me la cerró y después fue a sentarse en el lado del piloto.

Cuando vi que Edward no arrancaba me estaba preguntando por qué no lo hacía, y vi que saco algo, y yo solo pensé ¡MAS REGALOS!, y así era. Vamos que ver que era.

Era una cajita, me la entrego y yo la abrí. Si me sorprendió el regalo de Alice y de Jasper, este todavía lo había hecho más. Era una cadenita muy preciosa y delicada con un dije de una estrella, parecía de oro, no quería ni pensar eso. Me imagino lo mucho que había dado por ella.

-Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños. –Dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Edward gracias, pero esto es demasiado. No quiero ni imaginarme lo mucho que abras tenido que dar por ella. –Dije devolviéndosela.

-Y cabeza dura que eres. Bella este regalo te lo estoy dando por que quiero y piensas que te lo mereces, no me vengas con esa chorrada de que "no Edward no me merezco esto". Si te lo doy es por qué creo que te lo mereces, y no pienses en cuanto me costo, piensa que te lo estoy dando por el aprecio que te tengo. Y Sin peros. –Dijo Edward tajantemente

O lo tomaba o iba hacer que lo tome a la fuerza, y sinceramente hoy no tenía ganas de pelear con él. Así que me rendí. Esto lo discutiríamos después.

-Ok está bien, pero esto lo discutimos después. –Dije advirtiéndolo.

-Como si fuera a dejar que lo hicieras. Ven dámelo para ponértelo. –Dijo Edward con una sonrisa picara.

Se lo di y me dijo que diera la vuelta para ponérmelo. Cuando me lo estaba abrochando, sentí su contacto en mi cuello. Esas manos tan suave y en temperatura ambiente. Se sentían tan bien. Ya estaba empezando a fantasear y aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente. Pero era algo difícil.

Cuando por fin nos fuimos, en el camino Edward me preguntaba que si ya había cenado y le dije que sí, ya que me había comido parte del pastel que Alice me había hecho, así que me pregunto que a donde me gustaría ir. Y le dije que me diera sugerencias ya que no sabía de nada de sitios de aquí. Me pregunto que si sabia bailar y le dije que no mucho y que si me gustaría ir a bailar. Como desconocía todo esto aquí accedí.

Llegamos a un sitio llamado "The Black Ónix", se veía que era un lugar tranquilo. Después de todos estos sitios para bailar no eran tan malos. Mi miedo era por lo mal bailarina que era. Edward me abrió la puerta muy educado, me miro con una sonrisa para infundirme valor. El lugar era tal como lo decía su nombre: brillante y muchos lugares negros. Me agradaba.

-Te llevare a un lugar donde te sientas cómoda y no transite mucha gente. –Me dijo Edward al oído.

A pesar de que era tranquilo también había un poco de gente. Edward me agarro de la mano algo que me tomo por sorpresa y fuimos. Sinceramente, Edward me estaba cambiando, estaba cambiando mi mundo.

-¿Por qué escogiste este lugar? –Le pregunte a Edward con deje de curiosidad.

-En verdad ni yo mismo se, solo quise traerte a un sitio donde te sientas cómoda. –Dijo con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me imagino que no tomas, así que te pediré alguna bebida energizarte. –Dijo

-Adivinas bien. Gracias. –Conteste.

Edward fue por las bebidas, y para el compro cerveza. Estuvimos hablando de la universidad, de nuestros padres, me pregunto cuántos hermanos tenia, yo le preguntaba las mismas cosas. Cuando hablaba de su mamá es como si hablara de un Dios y cuando hablaba de su hermana era como si hablara de un demonio pero se ve que las adora. Cuando hablo de su padre todo fue distinto, fue cortante y solo me dijo que no vivía con él, así que no le seguí preguntando, aunque de verdad quería saber de él, debería de tener límites. En algún momento llegara el día en el que lo hará por sí solo.

Ahora estaba sonando una canción que me encanta "Locked Out Of Heaven de Bruno Mars" y empecé a cantarla cuando vi que Edward también lo hacía.

-Quieres bailar. –Dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Edward es que no sé bailar. – dije apenada.

-No importa, yo te enseño. –Dijo y accedí.

Cuando me llevo a la pista el me estaba guiando para que me moviera y yo lo que estaba era más avergonzada de la cuenta. Nunca había hecho esto. Pero la canción me ayudaba y me daba ánimos por que me gustaba.

La canción era un poco movida así que empezamos a bailar, Edward me decía que siguiera sus pasos y que así no me perdería, y así fue. ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ESTABA BAILANDO, MILAGRO! Mientras bailábamos, Edward y yo nos acercábamos más y más según avanzaba la canción. Estábamos mirándonos a los ojos, ninguno sin apartar la vista. Nunca había visto lo hermoso que era Edward, el seria el hombre perfecto para cualquier chica sin duda. En ese momento mis ojos fueron directamente a su boca y yo estaba sintiendo esa necesidad tan grande de besarlo como aquella vez. El me tomo por la cintura y yo por los hombros. El parecía que quería ese beso también. Era una necesidad de ambos y cuando estuvimos muy cerca ¡PUFF! La canción había acabado. Había mucha tención entre nosotros y nos separamos de golpe.

Cuando fuimos a la mesa le pregunte a Edward que si podíamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo y el accedió. Sinceramente lo necesitaba.

Edward me agarro la mano otra vez para salir. Y esto no dejaba de inquietarme. Cuando salimos por fin, fuimos a parque central de la cuidad. Era precioso. Fuimos a caminar un rato.

-Que precioso es este lugar. -Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si bastante, a mí me gusta mucho por que a mi mamá le gusta. -Dijo Edward con dulzura.

-¿La quieres mucho verdad? -Le pregunte.

-Ella y mi hermana son mi razón de vivir. -Dijo Edward con orgullo.

-¿Tienes mucho que no ves a tu papá? -Pregunte.

-No. El siempre está ocupado con sus negocios. -Dijo con amargura y melancolía.

Solo intentaba que Edward me dijera algo aunque era inevitable. Seguimos caminando y mientras lo hacíamos encontramos una paletera. Me pregunto mi sabor favorito y le dije que de chocolate, el lo escogió de vainilla.

Me pregunto como conocí a Alice, y cuando le conté la historia no paraba de reírse. Una vez tuve que mencionar el nombre de Mike y me sentí incomoda y él se dio cuenta.

-Cuando sientas que puedas contármelo hazlo, mientras, no te presionare. -Dijo Edward guiñándome un ojo.

-Gracias por comprender. -Le dije con una sonrisa.

En ese momento nos estábamos mirando a los ojos igual que antes, pero con más calma. Y surgió esa corriente que habíamos sentido antes. Nos fuimos acercando y caímos en la tentación. Edward me agarro por el cuello y empezó a besarme. No era como lo recordaba, ¡ERA MUCHO MEJOR!, yo tenía mis manos en su pecho caliente. Había hecho como aquella vez, por respeto hacia mi solo usaba sus labios y eso se lo agradecía. Su aroma que me embriagaba. Halando cada labio una y otra vez, y yo hacía lo mismo con los suyos, después durábamos un rato con nuestras bocas pegadas solo girando la cabeza, como si fuera que estuviéramos absorbiendo cada uno la esencia del otro. Hasta que por fin las piezas se fueron formando poco a poco. Cada pieza eran los momentos que había pasado hace unos días y hoy con Edward, y todo encajaba a la perfección ahora. Estaba enamorada de este loco, amable, idiota y arrogante y su nombre:

Edward Cullen.

Cuando nos separamos, nos sonreímos como si fuera dándonos las gracias, por que los dos queríamos lo mismo.

-Me esperaba todo menos esto, pensaba que iba hacer otro día mas como mis cumpleaños anteriores. Pero esto es muy especial para mí. –Dije con alegría bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

-Ese era mi objetivo Bella, que sea inolvidable para ti y para que veas lo mucho que me importas. Bueno, ya es hora de llevarte a casa, no quiero que Alice después no me deje pisar la casa. -Dijo Edward riéndose.

-No creo que Alice sea capaz de tanto. -Dije uniéndome a sus risas.

Cuando íbamos en el carro, estábamos en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Yo estaba pensando en lo que había pasado casi ahora. Cuando llegamos a la casa vimos dos figura que de inmediato supimos que no eran ni Alice ni Jasper pero si eran un hombre y una mujer.

-¿Quienes son eso? -Dije confundida.

-No sé, vamos averiguarlo. -Dijo Edward.

Cuando Edward y yo bajamos del carro note que Edward se había puesto blanco al ver a esas dos personas, con eso asumí que los conocía. Ahora si Alice y Jasper estaba ahí.

-¡Bella, Edward! Ya llegaron, ¿Cómo les fue? -Dijo Alice con alegría.

-Muy bien, gracias. -Dije sonrojada.

-¡EDWARD HERMANO MIO! -Dijo el chico nuevo y abrazo a Edward.

-Hola Emmett, no los esperábamos hoy aquí. -Dijo Edward con sorpresa.

-Hola Edward, cuánto tiempo. Es que queríamos darle una sorpresa a ti y a Jasper. -Dijo la chica.

-Si que nos sorprendieron Rosalie. -Dijo Edward con una sonrisa fingida.

-No para nada, la que termino sorprendida fue yo. -Dijo la chica llamada Rosalie mirándome de arriba abajo como si fuera una peste.

¡Que Diablos se creía esta, acabando de llegar y mirándome así!

-Ohhh, discúlpenme. Bella, el es Emmett y ella es Rosalie. Amigos de infancia. Emmett y Rosalie, ella es Bella una compañera de universidad y muy buena amiga. -Nos presento Edward.

-Hola Bella mucho gusto, se ve que por fin alguien ha podido sacarle una sonrisa a Edward. Dijo el grandulón tendiéndome la mano para saludarme y se la respondí.

No entendí por que dijo eso, si se veía que Edward siempre era así con todos.

-Hola Bella Mucho gusto, gracias a ti vamos a ver muchas cosas aquí, me divertiré mucho contigo. -Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Edward estaba súper incomodo, así que me imagino que de estos estaba él y Jasper antes de que salgamos. Pero la molestia de Edward en si no era por Emmett, era por Rosalie.

Estoy empezando a creer que tener a esa mujer cerca no va hacer nada bueno para mí. Le había caído mal desde este momento. De ahora en adelante iba a tener que cuidarme, por que esta mujer se le ve que no es de las que hablan por hablar. Ella sabía algo del pasado de Edward, y por algo que yo no sabía, esta chica me iba hacer pasar las de Caín…

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, es poco más largo que los anteriores. Espero que no se aburran.**

**Avance:**

"**Esto ya era el colmo, ya había soportado suficiente sus indirectas, pero esta fue la gota que rebaso el vaso. –Dije furiosa."**


	8. Ceguera palpable

**¡The Strange and Special Woman!**

**Capítulo 8: Ceguera palpable.**

Esta chica llamada Rosalie era demasiado extraña, aunque no podía negar que era muy bella. Cabello rubio, un cuerpo que mataría de envidia a cualquier mujer, y era rubia y se veía de algunos 20 o 21 años. Pero a pesar de todo era escalofriante. El chico Emmett, parecía algún boxeador o fisiculturista pero era muy guapo, cabello rapado y piel india. Se le ve que es muy simpático. Como se les veía parecían pareja.

-Yo también espero se la pasen bien en su estadía aquí. –Dije con una media sonrisa.

-Por que pasan todos y tomamos algo. –Dijo Alice para romper el hielo.

-Mejor no amor, ya es un poco tarde y tenernos universidad mañana mejor nos reunimos otro día. ¿Sí? –Dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice.

Sentí que Jasper dijo esto por algún motivo, como si fuera para evitar algo. Entre estas 2 personas, Jasper y Edward se escondía algo, de eso no tenia duda.

-Está bien amor. -Dijo Alice con un puchero.

Jasper se despidió de Alice con un casto beso en los labios y a mí me dio un abrazo. Rosalie y Emmett nos dieron la mano a mí y a Alice. Edward abrazo a Alice y a mí por ultimo me dio un abrazo un poco largo y un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la esquina de mi boca. ¡ESTE HOMBRE ME IBA A VOLVER LOCA!

Me di cuenta de que todos estaban observándonos y me sentí avergonzada. Pero lo que en verdad me dio curiosidad es que todos nos miraban con una sonrisa, menos Rosalie. Ella me miraba con odio.

Alice y yo entramos a la casa después de esto.

-¡Bella, tienes que contármelo todo!, ¿Qué pasó? -Dijo Alice emocionada mirando mi cadenita.

-Edward me la regaló. -Dije cortante para que lo dejara pasar, me daba vergüenza hablar de estas cosas.

-¡Pues claro que te la regalo! Quien más lo haría. Quiero detalles. -Dijo Alice como si esto fuera obvio.

-Me regaño por que no quería recibirla, se ve que es demasiado cara. No quiero cosas costosas. Siento que me estoy comprometiendo a dar algo a cambio. Dije preocupada.

-¿Te pidió Edward algo a cambio? -Preguntó Alice retándome.

-No, no me pidió nada a cambio. Pero es así que lo siento, no se por que. -Dije resignada.

-Si no te pidió nada a cambio, no lo hará. Bella, Edward no es de ese tipo de chicos que tanto odias. Hasta ahora ha sido un caballero contigo, aunque a veces un poco loco e impulsivo. Pero perfecto no iba hacer. -Dijo Alice dando su punto de vista.

-LO ADMITO. Edward me está gustando Alice, y tengo miedo de que cuando llegue lejos esto no acabe bien. Sé que Edward esconde algo, lo sabía desde un principio, pero hoy acabo de comprobarlo. -Dije asustada.

-Bella, piensas demasiado las cosas y por eso te perturbas. Si Edward no te ha dicho esas cosas, el tiene sus motivos. Para los hombres no es fácil contar sus cosas y más cuando son debilidades. Dale tiempo. -Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Sabía que Alice tenía razón, Edward sabia por que lo hacía. Además yo no podía quejarme de que Edward no me haya dicho nada, ya que yo tampoco le había contado mi historia a nadie.

-Dejare que las cosas se den, pero es inevitable no sentirse un poco asustada. -Dije razonando.

-Claro que es normal que te asustes Bella, solo has tenido un novio en tu vida. Y ese novio no fue lo mejor que digamos. Y ya no hablemos de esto. Mejor dime, ¿A dónde te llevo? -pregunto Alice con una curiosidad visible.

-Me llevo a una discoteca muy tranquila se llama "The Black Ónix, después de todo no son tan malas las discotecas. -Dije riéndome.

-Claro que no lo son, tú eres la única loca a la que no le gustan. -Dijo riéndose.

-Alice vámonos a dormir, tenemos clase mañana en la mañana, ¿se te olvidaba? -Dije mirándola fijamente.

-Pero si tienes muchas cosas que contarme. Sé que me las tienes ocultas. Algo paso hoy y lo voy a saber. -Dijo desafiante.

Alice me saco la lengua y yo le sonreí, sabía que en algún momento me lo sacaría pero hoy no tenía ánimos. Estaba muy cansada. Nos fuimos a la habitación, Alice ya estaba en pijama. Yo me quite la ropa y me puse mi Pijama. Me fui a cepillar los dientes y cuando me estaba mirando en el espejo, vi algo diferente: Mis labios están más rosados. Y mis mejillas se estaban poniendo rosadas. Tenía colgando en mi cuello algo que Edward me había regalado, esto sería un tesoro para mí. Todo este cambio lo había causado Edward. Me sentía como una chiquilla.

Alice y yo nos fuimos a dormir. Yo empuñe el dije de mi cadenita y caí rendida en profundo sueño.

Me encontraba parada en frente de mi casa. Me di cuenta de que esta no era la casa en donde vivía con Alice, sino en casa de mis padres. Esto era muy extraño. Decidí entrar a mi casa y la puerta estaba abierta. Entre.

-¡Mamá, Papá! Soy yo, Bella. -Dije en voz alta

Llame y llame pero no contestaban. Llegue a la sala y fue algo muy escalofriante. La casa estaba totalmente vacía, no estaban ninguno de los muebles. Solo estaba en medio de la sala una caja grande, no podía distinguir que era, así que me acerque. Cuando me acerque, no podía reaccionar. Lo que estaba en medio de la sala era un Ataúd. ¿¡Por qué estaba un Ataúd en mi casa!? Cuando fui a ver por la tapa de cristal quien era que estaba dentro de ella. Escuche que alguien me estaba llamando.

-¡Bella, Bella! Levántate ¿qué te pasa?, se te hará tarde para la universidad. -Dijo Alice preocupada.

Me levante de golpe y sudando frio. No entendía a que iba ese sueño, solo sé que me asuste mucho. Esta respirando muy deprisa y estaba muy agitada. Este sueño había sido muy vivido.

-Discúlpame Alice, fue que tuve una pesadilla muy horrorosa. -Le dije a Alice y me levante deprisa para irme a bañar.

Si Alice estaba levantada primero que yo, eso quería decir que en verdad ya era tarde. Me bañe muy rápido, me seque y después salí a ponerme la tipica ropa que usaba para la universidad. Jeans, T-shirt y converse. Y me hice una coleta alta. Tome mi IPod y mi teléfono y mi bulto. Edward ya debió de haberse ido a clases, o si no se le haría tarde.

-¡Alice vámonos, se nos hace tarde! -Dije en voz alta.

-¿No te vas a desayunar? -Pregunto Alice preocupada.

-Alice, de por si llegaremos tarde, no me imagino si me quedo a desayunar. -Dije deprisa.

Ahora lo que menos quería. Estaban tocando la puerta, fui a abrirla para ver quién era y decirle que íbamos saliendo y no podíamos atender a nadie. Pero esta visita no era lo que menos quería, era lo que más quería.

Era Edward.

-¿Te di alguna bebida alcohólica anoche que se te pegaron las sabanas? -Dijo Edward riéndose.

-No, no fue nada de eso. ¿Por qué estas aquí y no te has ido a la universidad? -Pregunte.

-Siempre me voy con ustedes, y como vi que no llegaban, vine a verificar que había pasado. -Dijo Edward preocupado.

-Pues vámonos entonces, es tarde ya. -Dije a Alice y Edward.

Cuando íbamos en el camino, estábamos caminando más rápido de lo normal. Estaba pensando en lo que acababa de hacer Edward: Había dejado de llegar temprano a la Universidad por venir a buscarnos y ver si nos había pasado algo. En verdad él era muy bueno. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero no podía, así que Alice lo hizo en mi lugar.

-¿Edward, donde se conocieron tu, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett? -Pregunto Alice con curiosidad.

-Nuestros padres eran amigos todos, y como ya sabrás, estudiamos todos en el mismo colegio. Siempre andábamos juntos nosotros... Emmm 4. -Dijo Edward dudando al final.

-¿Y por que están Emmett y Rosalie aquí? -pregunto Alice.

-Ellos estudian fuera del país, así que como están de vacaciones, decidieron venir a visitarnos. Aunque quedaban de venir hoy, no ayer. -Dijo Edward dudando.

-¿Bella, te la pasaste bien ayer? -Pregunto Edward con suma curiosidad.

-Si, gracias. -Dije con una sonrisa tímida.

Alice nos estaba mirando sonriendo.

Llegamos a la universidad y Alice se fue a su clase y Edward y yo a la nuestra.

-Buenas tardes Edward y Presidenta Bella. -Dijo el profesor irónicamente.

-Discúlpenos profesor, tuvimos un inconveniente. -Dijo Edward disculpándose.

La que debió disculparse fui yo por que soy la presidenta, pero no lo hice de la vergüenza. Edward y yo nos sentamos como lo habíamos hecho.

La clase de hoy fue muy tranquila. Aunque odiaba las matemáticas, pero el profesor estaba dando un tema que me sabía. Eso era alivio para mí. Edward no me molestaba en clase como lo hacía siempre, eso era raro. Una vez di la vuelta para ver, y cuando lo vi estaba en el aire sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando me dedico una media sonrisa que no se veía en sus ojos. El no estaba bien, no era el carismático y arrogante de siempre. No preste mucha atención a la clase que estaban dando ya que me sabía este tema. Cuando al fin terminamos esta clase, cuando íbamos a salir me acerque a Edward.

-Edward, ¿Qué te pasa? -Le pregunte preocupada.

-No es nada Bella, he estado pensando en una que otra cosa y he estado un poco distraído. Pero estoy bien. -Dijo Edward con una sonrisa pero tristeza en los ojos.

-Como me dijiste ayer, si quieres hablar lo puedes hablar conmigo y sabes que te puedo ayudar en lo que sea. -Dije consolándolo.

-Te dije que no tengo nada, ¿Ok? No necesito ayuda de nadie. Y por favor deja de preguntarme que me pasa. Nadie tiene que saber lo que me pasa. -Dijo enojado y se fue.

-¿Que te pasa? Solo quiero ayudarte. Se te olvida que tú me dijiste lo mismo ayer. ¿Yo te conteste así? NO. Al contrario, lo que hice fue darte las gracias. Por una vez en tu vida, los consejos que das, úsalos para ti mismo también, créeme que te ayudaría mucho. -Le escupí.

Salí del aula, iba caminando muy rápido, casi corriendo. Esto es el colmo. Todo estaba muy bien ayer, y ahora Edward me estaba tratando así. ¡Que se creía para tratarme así! Cuando llegue a la puerta de la Universidad me encontré con Jasper y Emmett, parece que estaban esperando a Edward.

-¡Heyy Bella! -Me llamo Emmett como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

Me acerque a ellos para saludarlos, aunque mi malhumor era visible.

-Hola Bella. -Dijo Jasper dándome un abrazo.

-Hola Chicos, ¿Cómo están? -Salude con una sonrisa forzada.

En ese preciso momento estaba saliendo Edward y venia directo hacia donde estábamos. Su cara era de pocos amigos.

-Hola chicos. ¿Podrían irse sin mí? Tengo cosas que hacer con mama y no podre acompañarlos. -Dijo enojado y angustiado a la vez.

-Esta bien Edward. Llámanos si necesitas algo. -Dijo Jasper.

¿¡Por que estaba enojado!? Yo no había hecho nada malo. Esto era el colmo. El me miro por una fracción de segundos y se marcho. Mi enojo era tan visible.

-¡Chica cálmate! Parece que te entraron en una olla de agua hirviendo. -Dijo Emmett.

-¿Bella que te pasa? ¿Discutiste con Edward? -Pregunto Jasper preocupado.

-No sé que le pasa a su amigo, todo está bien en un momento y después de la nada me trata como una paria cuando solo quiero ayudarlo. Es muy injusto. -Dijo quejándome.

En ese momento Emmett y Jasper se miraron como si fuera diciéndose algo con lo que no eran necesarias las palabras.

-Bella, ya que Edward no viene con nosotros. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar con nosotros? -Dijo Emmett muy alegre.

-Bueno está bien. Tengo que liberar este malhumor que tengo antes de llegar a casa. Y creo que tengo algunas cosas que preguntarles. -Dije. Acusadoramente.

-Te diremos solo lo que podemos decirte. A Edward es que le corresponde decírtelo cuando él lo vea conveniente. -Me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-¡Menos charla y mas comida! Es enserio que tengo mucha hambre. -Dijo Emmett quejándose.

A pesar de que estaba enojada por lo que había pasado, no pude evitar reírme con lo que Emmett había dicho. Este chico sí que iba a caerme bien. Nos fuimos a comer a una cafetería que había cerca de la universidad. Emmett andaba en su auto, pero como la cafetería estaba cerca de la universidad, nos fuimos caminando. Llegamos y nos sentamos en una mesa de 4. Pedimos lo mismo: Una hamburguesa y un refresco.

Ya no aguantaba más, así que lo solté.

-Chicos, ¿Que le pasa a Edward? Desde que Emmett y Rosalie llegaron ayer ha estado muy raro. -Dije.

-Bella como te dije antes, solo te diré lo que me concierne y puedo decirte. -Dijo otra vez Jasper.

-Pues díganmelo, no puedo estar así. -Dije preocupada.

-Una de las principales cosas que debo decirte es que Edward desde que te conoció ha estado muy alegre y es más sociable. En fin, Más amable. -Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Ayer cuando lo vi, se que dije algo que le molesto. Pero es la verdad, era muy visible. Cuando llego contigo estaba muy sonriente y lleno de vida. Es como si se hubiese olvidado de todo lo que había pasado. -Dijo Emmett.

Esto se estaba tornando un poco raro. La descripción que ellos daban no era del Edward que yo conozco. Era de un Edward amargado.

-Edward tiene un carácter muy extraño. Nosotros lo entendemos por los años que llevamos conociéndolo. Cuando él ve que se están dando muchos acontecimientos a la vez en su vida, se siente presionado y agobiado. -Dijo Jasper.

-¿Tanto así como para herir a los demás? -Pregunte consternada.

-El lo hace sin querer Bella. Se ve que le importas mucha a Edward, no creo que lo haría intencionalmente. El no está acostumbrado a decir sus cosas a los demás. -Dijo Emmett.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es tener paciencia. Edward prefiere ver a los demás bien antes que su propio bienestar, por eso el siempre da buenos consejos pero no los aplica a él. El se siente bien viendo a los otros feliz. Pero sé que esa felicidad no es completa para él, algo le hacía falta. Me di cuenta de eso cuando te conoció. -Dijo Jasper muy serio.

Cada vez que ellos hablaban me sentía peor, era como si me clavaran puñales. Con cada cosa que me decían me daba cuenta de lo poco que conocía a Edward. De que sentía con cada sonrisa que me daba, que pasaba por su mente cuando me daba un consejo, que le había pasado hoy. No sabía nada.

Que insensible e ingenia fui. Nunca me di cuenta del doble sentido que tenían las cosas que me había dicho Edward siempre. Todo había sido por algo.

Que ciega estuve.

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo y perdón por la tardanza. En estos próximos capítulos no les daré avance, quiero más intriga para la historia. **

**Por favor no dejen de leerla. ¡Gracias por los Reviews!**


	9. Sombras

**¡The Strange and Special Woman!**

**Capitulo 9: Sombras.**

Con cada cosa que decían Jasper y Emmett me sentía bien y mal a la vez. Bien por que estaba conociendo cosas de Edward que nunca me iba a imaginar, mal por lo ciega e inmadura que había sido.

-Ahora se mas o menos lo que siente. -Dije pensativa.

-No Bella, no sabes lo que siente Edward. Nunca sabrás lo que sienten los demás hasta que no te veas en dicha situación. Cuando a una persona le pasa algo solo podemos estar ahí apoyándolos pero nunca podremos saber con exactitud lo que esa persona siente. -Dijo Jasper muy serio.

Esto que había dicho Jasper fue muy crudo y directo, pero no podía evitar pensar que tenía razón.

-Pero que no sepas lo que él en verdad siente no quiere decir que el no vaya a necesitar a alguien para que este a su lado. La mayoría de problemas no los puede resolver una sola persona. -Explico Emmett. -Mira esto como un ejemplo: ¿vez esta hamburguesa? fue hecha individual y si quieres puedes comértela sola. ¿Vez este refresco? Aunque te sientas satisfecha con la hamburguesa, vas a querer beberte un refresco para sentirte completa.

La explicación que daba Emmett era algo chistosa, parecía como si el hambre lo hubiese afectado. Pero mirara por donde mirara lo que los chicos me decían. Tenían razón.

Pero había algo que no había perdido de vista. Algo más tenían escondido. Por que todo esto que le pasaba a Edward no era cualquier cosa. Algo malo tuvo que pasar.

-Se que hay muchas cosas que no se chicos, y que quizás con el tiempo las sepa o no. Eso es decisión de Edward. Pero les agradezco mucho todo lo que me han dicho. -Dije agradecida.

-No hay de que Bella. -Dijo Jasper guiñándome un ojo.

-Bella, sé que esto es muy apresurado, ya que te acabe de conocer ayer. Pero me caes muy bien. -Dijo Emmett con una sonrisota de satisfacción

-Aunque me diste miedo al principio. Pero Bahh, no eres tan malo. -Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

Ahora tenía que irme a casa, tenía que llamar a casa como había dicho ayer. Tenía que saber como seguía mamá, ya me estaba preocupando.

-Bueno chicos, yo me retiro. Tengo que ir a casa. -Dije despidiéndome.

-Nosotros te arrastramos hasta aquí, por lo menos debemos llevarte. No creo que aguantes el solazo que hace afuera. -Sugirió Jasper.

-¿O qué? ¿Nunca te has montado en un buen carrazo? -Dijo Emmett poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No se preocupen, puedo caminar. -insistí.

Los dos me miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Ok Ok está bien, si insisten. Cuida bien tu auto grandulón, nadie sabe si te lo ensucio. -Dije con ironía.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo. -Dijo Emmett amenazadoramente.

Llegamos al auto. Era un auto blanco y se veía que era muy caro. Me subí al asiento de atrás e íbamos en silencio. Estaba pensando en que le diría a Edward ya que tenía que pedirle disculpa, pero a pesar de todo los dos teníamos la culpa: yo por insensible y el hablarme mal. Los dos nos debíamos una disculpa.

Cuando vi el auto de Emmett estuve organizando algunos pensamientos: Parecía que los padres de Emmett tenían bastante dinero, los de Jasper y Rosalie por igual. Ellos tres y Edward habían estudiado juntos lo más seguro en un colegio muy prestigioso. Lo que quiere decir que el papa de Edward también tenía mucho dinero. Entonces la pregunta es: ¿Por qué entro Edward a la universidad como Becado?

Cada vez pensaba más que Edward era un desconocido para mí.

Cuando al fin llegamos a casa me despedí de los chicos. Jasper dijo que se iba a encontrar con Alice cuando ella saliera de la universidad. Y Emmett dijo que iría a buscar a Rosalie.

Cuando entre a casa vi que Alice había dejado una nota diciéndome que en la nevera había que comer por si tenía hambre. En verdad no tenía hambre. Fue a nuestra habitación a cambiarme de ropa. Una camiseta vieja y un short gastado. Después decidí ir a telefonear a casa. Marque el numero y al tercer pitillo respondieron.

-Hola. -Dijo una voz masculina pero infantil. Era Collin.

-Hola Collin, Soy Bella. ¿Cómo estás? -Dije alegremente.

-No estoy muy bien hermana. -Dijo Collin con una voz triste.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Tienes algo? -Dije preocupada.

-Yo no, es por mamá. Ha estado enferma y tus no estas aquí. -Dijo con voz quebrada.

Estos eran los momentos que no me gustaban.

-No te preocupes Collin, yo iré a verlos pronto. Y tranquilízate, mama se pondrá bien. Pásame a papá. -Le dije dándole ánimos.

-Esta bien Bella. Te quiero mucho. -Dijo con ternura.

-Yo también te quiero, dile lo mismo a tu hermana. -Dije quebrándome por dentro.

Espere un rato a que Collin buscara a papá. Aunque no tardo mucho.

-Hola Hija, ¿Como estas? -Dijo mi papa alegre.

-Muy bien papá, ¿y tú? -Pregunte.

-Yo estoy muy bien, tu mamá es que sigue un poco enferma. -Dijo preocupado.

-¿No ha mejorado? -Pregunte alarmada.

-Esta igual, pero gracias a Dios no ha empeorado. El doctor nos dijo que va a mejorar si le seguimos dando los medicamentos. -Dijo Papa tranquilizándome.

-Bueno papá, quiero que me llames si pasa cualquier cosa ¿Ok? -Le advertí a mi papá. -Cuídate mucho y a los gemelos. Te quiero mucho.

-No te preocupes Hija. Mándale mis saludos a Alice. Te quiero mucha hija. -Se despidió mi papá.

Cuando termine de hablar con mi papa me puse a realizar las tareas pendientes que tenia, nunca dejaba una tarea atrasada. Tenía que hacer un reporte de Lengua española. Aunque tenía que buscar un libro que cumpliera mis expectativas para el reporte, así que lo dejaría para último. Primero quise empezar con los problemas para resolver de Matemática que eran bastante fáciles. Este trabajo a pesar de ser fácil me llevo bastante tiempo, casi la tarde completa. Eran bastantes ejercicios.

A pesar de que me había pasado la tarde entera haciendo tarea, Edward ocupaba mi mente. Me sentía enfadada, triste. Muchos sentimientos a la vez. Sé que estando en esas condiciones no podre arreglar nada con Edward, necesitaba saber que es lo que le pasa que nunca me ha querido decir.

En todo este rato que paso yo realizando mis tareas, Alice llego. Aunque era muy temprano todavía.

-Hola Bella. -Dijo sonriente.

-Hola Alice. -Le respondí. -¿No terminaba dentro de dos horas tu clase? -Le pregunte.

-El profesor tuvo cosas que hacer y nos dejo ir temprano. Y además Jasper fue a buscarme. -Dijo con fingida inocencia.

-Si que lo tienes comiendo de tu mano. Pero así mismo te tiene el a ti. -Dije con una media sonrisa.

En ese momento inconscientemente solté un suspiro. Alice se percato de eso y por tanto que me conocía, con solo haber pisado la entrada y mirar mi cara. Ya sabía que me pasaba algo. Nunca he sido muy creyente de esas cosas, pero si el supuesto 6to sentido existe. Alice tiene que tenerlo.

-A Alice nunca se le escapa nada, eso debes saberlo. Así que suelta la sopa y deja las preocupaciones. -Dijo Alice con voz teatral.

-¿Qué es toda este disparate? Si que estás loca. -Le dije riéndome.

-No soy tonta Bella, te conozco y sé que te pasa algo. -Dijo Alice ahora con tono serio.

-Alice es que Desde que llegue aquí pensé que iba a tener un poco de paz, pero no es así. Mi cabeza esta más revuelta que lo que estaba en el pasado. Hay cosas que están fuera de mi alcance, y sabes muy bien que siempre me ha gustado tener el control de mis cosas. Pero esta vez no. No sé cómo arreglar nada. -Solté muy inquieta y nerviosa.

-¿¡Y QUÉ!? Tu vida está dando un giro Bella, estas en un sitio desconocido para ti en todos los ámbito. Cuidad nueva, casa nueva, personas nuevas, sentimientos desconocidos. Todo en la vida no va a permanecer igual solo por que tú quieras. Ni yo sé lo que va a pasar contigo y conmigo mañana. Lleva las cosas a su paso. No te precipites a los acontecimientos. Si algo va a pasar pasa aunque quieras evitarlo. -Dijo Alice como siempre en sus consejos magistrales.

En algunas cosas no estaba de acuerdo con Alice, yo no pedí tantos cambios. Esto es demasiado para mí.

-¿y que hare cuando se me presente un problema? A pesar de todo no soy una tonta. -Le dije irónicamente.

-Esto es lo divertido del mundo Bella, los cambios. ¿Te imaginas el mundo sin las pruebas y las piedras que te ponen en el camino? ¿Aburrido, no? Tu eres más inteligente y sabia de lo que pareces, hay muchas cosas que las puedes usar a tu favor. -Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Tenia que admitir que en parte Alice tenía razón. Las pruebas son las que habían hecho que llegue hasta aquí.

-Aunque no lo admitas, sé que no te arrepientes de todo lo que te estás pasando. -Me restregó en la cara.

-Que sabes tú loca. -Le dije y me le abalance encima y empezamos a jugar de manos.

Terminamos en la habitación dándonos de almohadazos como si fuéramos dos niñas pequeñas. Esto era de locos. Yo la golpeaba más duro por que tenía más fuerza aunque no mucha. Aunque ella solo era pequeño demonio.

Cuando ya estábamos agotadas y envueltas en risas nos tiramos cada una a su cama sofocada y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Bella. -Dijo Alice sofocada.

-Dime Alice. -Le respondí de la misma forma.

-Jasper me ha mandado a que te diga sobre una invitación. -Dijo Alice temerosa de que yo me fuera a negar.

-¿Invitación a que? -Conteste a la defensiva.

-Aunque falta 4 días, el quería saber si podías venir. -Dijo evadiendo mi pregunta.

-Todavía no has contestado mi pregunta. -Dije levantando una ceja.

-Es que Jasper me ha mandado a decirte que estas invitada a la bienvenida de la hermana de Edward. -Dijo mirándome de reojo.

-¿¡HERMANA DE EDWARD!? -Dije sorprendida.

-Si, viene de Estados Unidos creo. -Dijo dudosa.

-No entiendo nada. Que tengo yo que ver en eso. Ni siquiera conozco la mamá de Edward, así que menos debería de estar en esa Bienvenida y menos como una arrimada. -Dije histérica.

-Cálmate. Mejor dejare que Jasper te explique por que yo tampoco se por que me invitaron a mí. Yo tengo menos que ver en este asunto. -Dijo Alice levantando los hombros.

-Vámonos a cenar mejor. -Sugirió Alice.

Es cierto, tenía que cenar por que en la tarde no comí nada. Me di cuenta que tenía un hambre de los mil demonios cuando nos fuimos a la cocina y Alice me preparo dos tostadas y dos para ellas y yo le pedí dos más. Alice había preparado un jugo de naranja con leche que como siempre le quedaban muy buenos.

Cenamos en silencio mientras Alice hablaba cenaba y a la vez hablaba por teléfono con Jasper. Yo todavía me estaba preguntando como seria la hermana de Edward; quizás una arrogante, muy elegante y fina. Solo eso me llegaba a la cabeza. Y que tenía yo que ver con esa familia para que me hayan invitado a esa bienvenida.

Cuando terminamos de cenar no teníamos nada que hacer así que Alice sugirió:

-¿Vemos una película Bella? -Dijo dando saltitos.

-Ok está bien, -Dije resignada. -¿Cual veremos?

-Hay una que tengo en la pc que se llama Notebook, no la he visto. Vamos a verla. -Dijo Alegre.

Nos fuimos a ver la película. La película era muy buena pero algo obvia ya que más o menos se sabía como terminaría. Pero cuando tenía que ver con una película de romance, yo me las veía toda. Esa parte de mi era algo extraña. Cuando la película avanzada gire la cabeza para ver a Alice que ya estaba dormida. Normal en ella dormirse en medio de las películas, no pude evitar reírme. La ayude a levantarse para llevarla a la cama. Dejaría la película por la mitad por que yo también estaba cansada.

Alice se cambio la ropa y se coloco el pijama como si fuera sonámbula, así que la ayude. Fue a cepillarse mientras yo me cambiaba y me colocaba el pijama y fui a cepillarme. Cuando por fin estuvimos en la cama yo me puse mis audífonos para poder despejar mi mente y que eso me ayude a dormir. Y así fue, cae rendida.

Estaba otra vez en casa de mis padres, pero esta vez ya estaba dentro. Ahora si había alguien en la sala. Era Alice. Y el Ataúd estaba otra vez ahí.

-Alice, ¿Qué hacemos aquí y no estamos en Santo Domingo? -Le pregunte asustada.

-Bella. -Dijo Alice con cara de Póker.

-¿Que pasa Alice? -Dije.

Cuando vi que no me contestaba me acerque al Ataúd para ver quien estaba dentro. Estaba tratando de abrirlo.

Todo era un sueño.

Últimamente tenia estos sueños con ese maldito Ataúd, eso ya me estaba cansando, me ponía nerviosa. Mire el reloj y era las 9 de la mañana. Alice estaba dormida todavía así que arregle mi cama y tome mi toalla y fui a ducharme. Tenía algunos días sin lavarme la cabeza así que lo hice ahora. No me tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo así que salí de una vez. Me deje el cabello mojado por que en realidad tenía mucho calor. Alice se estaba levantando mientras yo me colocaba mis short y un t-shirt.

-Me quede dormida en medio de la película ¿verdad? -Dijo Alice bostezando.

-Como siempre lo haces. -Dije riéndome.

Alice fue a darse un baño por que tenía que ir a la universidad ahora. Según lo que sabía, Jasper pasaría por ella. Así que en ese momento aprovechare para preguntarle sobre esa invitación, por que ahora mismo mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio.

Alice me pregunto que si quería el desayuno y le dije que no, no tenía hambre. Así que tampoco preparo para ella. Alice fue arreglarse para la universidad y a tomar su bulto. Precisamente en el momento que había llegado Jasper, Alice había terminado de vestirse.

-Hola Bella. -Saludo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Hola Jasper. -Le respondí con igual entusiasmo.

-¿Iras a la Bienvenida? -Pregunto Jasper con sumo interés.

-Precisamente estaba esperando a que llegaras para preguntarte sobre eso. -Dije levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

-¿Que quieres saber Bella? -Pregunto Jasper extrañado.

-por que tengo yo que estar invitada a esa fiesta si ni siquiera conozco la mamá de Edward y mucho menos a su hermana. Y a demás sabes cómo está el conmigo. -Dije irónicamente.

-Yo estoy igual que tu y que Alice, la verdad no entiendo. Pero así es la hermana de Edward. Ella dijo que quería que estuvieran en la Bienvenida los amigos y amigas más cercanos a Edward y a nosotros. Ella es muy exigente. -Dijo Jasper incomodo también por la situación.

Me había acordado de que cuando Edward y yo salimos hablamos de su hermana pero no le pregunte su nombre ni que edad tenia, me imagino que es menor que él.

-¿Como se llama la hermana de Edward? -Quise saber.

-Su nombre es Kate Cullen. Es su hermana mayor. -Dijo Jasper levantando una ceja por mi repentina curiosidad.

¿¡Hermana Mayor!? Ahora quería preguntarle por Edward, necesitaba saber como esta. Pero tenía un debate interno de entre hacerlo y no hacerlo.

-Se lo que quieres preguntarme Bella, el está bien físicamente. Solo se está debatiendo todavía. -Dijo con una sonrisa dándose cuenta de lo que quería preguntarle.

-Bueno, está bien. Iré a la jodida Bienvenida. Presiento que será interesante. -Dije sarcásticamente.

Alice y Jasper se fueron a la universidad y yo me quede viendo anime, no tenía nada más que hacer.

Así me pase estos días, sin nada interesante. Aburrida, sintiendo que me hacía falta algo. En las noches seguía teniendo las mismas pesadillas. Una de esas tarde llegando de la universidad me tope con Edward y sentí un alivio tan grande en mi pecho que no podía describirlo. Pero solo nos saludamos con un simple "Hola como estas". La cadenita que él me había regalado la llevaba siempre, no la dejaba nunca.

Alice me sugirió que fuéramos de compras. Ella lo hizo más por mí ya que sabía que mis posibilidades para la Bienvenida no eran muchas. Alice se sorprendió de que haya escogido algo muy bonito. Parece que estaba aprendiendo algo.

Cuando por fin llego el día, Alice estaba como loca buscando que ponerse teniendo tanta ropa. Nos dimos cuenta que la bienvenida seria en casa de Edward. La casa de Edward era bastante amplia y por tal razón me imagino que iba a ir mucha gente. Alice y yo no teníamos que ir a Salón por que nosotras sabíamos arreglarnos el cabello. Alice fue a ducharse. Se tomo su tiempo. Después de salir empezó a secarse el cabello y a darle forma con los dedos como yo lo hacía. Yo entre a ducharle y lavarme el cabello.

Me sentí nerviosa por que sabía que allá estaría Rosalie y sé muy bien que a ella le caía como patada al hígado. Pero no sabía cómo me iba a recibir la mama y la hermana de Edward, eso me daba más miedo. Cuando termine de bañarme me seque el cabello y me lo arregle igual que Alice.

Alice ya tenía la ropa puesta cuando salí, estaba bellísima. Llevaba una blusa blanca sin mangas que le cubría el cuello, era desahogada pero tan delicada. También llevaba unos Brasileños azul oscuro ajustado y unos zapatillas alta color naranja. Esta vez se había esmerado. Y su cabello que caía como cascada.

-¿Cómo me veo? -Dijo Alice dándose la vuelta.

-Vas a matar a Jasper. -dije en broma riéndome y ella me saco la lengua.

Ahora me tocaba a mí. Habían dicho que la fiesta es informal. Mientras me vestía, Alice se fue a la sala a esperar a Jasper. Aunque la casa de Edward estuviera cerca, teníamos que llegar con alguien que conozca la familia. Cuando por fin termine de ponerme la ropa, me sorprendí de lo cómoda que me sentía. Llevaba un pantalón de Cuero ajustado de arriba hasta abajo, una blusa gris desahogada con una chaqueta azul con mangas por la mitad con diseños blancos y unos zapatos de tacón negros. Solo me puse un poco de brillo en los labios. Y listo.

Cuando salí hacia la sala. Alice como siempre de dramática, abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Bella, estas despampanante. No sabía que tenías tan buen gusto. -dijo con ojo crítico y una sonrisa.

-Parece que eso se me está pegando de ti. -Dije sarcásticamente.

Al fin había llegado Jasper, estaba muy guapo. Llevaba un Jean negro, zapatos marrón, camisa blanca y Chaqueta Azul cielo con rayas blanca. Jasper y Alice estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Que feliz me hacía sentir esto.

-Hola amor. -Saludo a Alice con un abrazo y un casto beso en los labios.

-Hola Bella. -Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Jasper. -Dije con una sonrisa.

-Estas preciosas. Creo que eso estaría demás decirlo. -Dijo Jasper como un cumplido.

-Gracias. -Dijimos Alice y yo al unísono.

-Bueno, vámonos. -Dijo Jasper abriéndonos la puerta.

Solo caminamos un poco por que la casa de Edward estaba muy cerca de la nuestra.

Cuando llegamos, nos recibió una mujer madura muy hermosa. Era alta, rubia igual que su cabello y delgada. Debería de ser la madre de Edward. A pesar de que se veía muy joven, se le notaba esa madurez que caracterizaba a las madres.

-Hola Jasper. -Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa enorme.

-Hola Jodie. -Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa dándole un abrazo.

-Jodie, ellas son Mi novia Alice Brandon y una muy buena amiga Bella Swan. -Nos presento Jasper.

-Mucho gusto, Soy Jodie Evenson la madre de Edward. Es un gusto conocerlas al fin. -Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿¡Al fin!?

-Tienes una novia muy hermosa Jasper, y tu Bella, hermosa y se ve que inteligente. -Dijo, después dirigiéndose a mí.

No sabía exactamente que decir. Estaba avergonzada. Solo asentí con una sonrisa sincera y sonrojada. Alice le dio las gracias por habernos invitado.

Cuando entramos me quede contemplando cada rincón de la casa. Era preciosa y amplia. Unos muebles hechos en caoba con unos cojines color crema. Tenía varios cuadros con pinturas que no reconocía. Un comedor también en caoba de 6 sillas. Con cortinas color crema. Una casa de ensueños.

Estaba sonando una canción que me gustaba y reconocía, "Time after Time de Cindy Lauper". Me recuerda mucho a mi mamá y de lo mucho que la extrañaba. Era imposible no sentir nostalgia. Jodie la madre de Edward se había acercado a mí.

-Bonita canción, ¿cierto? -Dijo Jodie con una sonrisa.

-Muy hermosa señora Evenson. -Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Creo que me veo joven todavía. Llámame Jodie. -Dijo riéndose.

-Pues así será Jodie. -Le conteste uniéndome a sus risas.

No se por que me sentía en confianza con ella. Sera por que me recuerda mucho a mi mamá.

Reconocí a Emmett y a Rosalie saliendo de la cocina. Rosalie me miro de arriba abajo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Emmett me miro como si hubiese llegado el alma de la fiesta después de haber estado aburrido. Iban muy bien, Rosalie estaba vestida con un brasileño azul guayado y una camisa floja blanca con unos tacones rojos y Emmett con unos jeans negro camisa azul con una chaqueta negra y zapatos negros, a pesar de ir informal, estaban elegantes. No sé por que, pero presentía que esta noche no la olvidaría nunca.

-¡Bella, viniste! -Dijo Emmett.

-¿por que no iba hacerlo?, claro que estoy aquí. -Dije saludándolo con un abrazo.

-Hola Bella, días sin verte. -Dijo Rosalie fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Si, bastante. -Dije con indiferencia.

Me estaba preguntando donde estaban las personas por las que había venido aquí. La supuesta Kate para la Bienvenida y Edward por que en verdad quería verlo.

Jasper y Alice se nos unieron, tal parece que Kate y Edward estaban por llegar.

Cuando al fin llegaron Edward y Kate, me quede sorprendida por el parecido de Kate con Jodie, era sorprendente. Era una mujer alta con una melena rubia hasta la espalda. Andaba con un pantalón en forma de piel de tigre, blusa gris ajustada y una chaqueta negra. Se le ve que es una mujer que dominaba donde quiera que llegara.

Después de mirar a Kate me quede mirando a Edward y me sorprendí al saber que el también lo hacía. Fue una mirada llena de tantas cosas; preguntas, respuestas. Todo junto. Sé que esto que estoy pensando es muy atrevido, pero Edward estaba tan apetecible hoy que solo daba ganas de brincarle. Llevaba una camisa medio abierta donde se le veía el pecho y parte de los bellos. ¡Padre amado! Tenía que controlar mis pensamientos, me imagino que ahora mi cara debe estar roja.

Tanya estaba muy feliz, empezó a saludarlo a todos, pero primero a su mamá.

-¡Mamá! Tan bello y joven como siempre. –Dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

-Sabes que parezco mas tú hermana que tu madre. –Dijo uniéndose a sus risas.

Saludo a todos con el mismo entusiasmo. Pero cuando le toco saludar a Emmett, el salió con sus ocurrencias.

-Llegaste mujer mía. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenias pensado tenerme tan frustrado? –Dije Emmett en broma.

-Shhh, no se lo digas a nadie, sabes que eres menor que yo y podrían decir que soy yo que te violo. Grrrr picaron. –Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Los amigos de Edward se ve que se llevaban bien con su hermana. Como era de esperarse.

-Kate, te presento a unos buenas amigas. Bella Swan y Alice Brandon la novia de Jasper. –Nos presento Edward señalándonos a nada una.

-¡Enhorabuena Jasper, ya era justo! Mucho gusto chicas, Kate Cullen. –Se presento dándonos un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

Todos nos reímos cuando Kate dijo eso.

-El gusto es mío. –Dije nerviosa.

-Igual para mí. –Dijo Alice con más confianza.

-¿Bella es la chica de la que me habías hablado Edward? –Pregunto Kate con curiosidad.

Parecía que Kate era muy lanzada o no tenía vergüenza de nada. Pero sabía muy bien que Edward si, se le notaba incomodo y yo ni se diga, tuve que bajar la cabeza.

-Si Kate. –Dijo Edward cortante.

-Vamos chicos, ¿Qué les pasa? Desde que entre se noto la química que hay entre ustedes, se nota que se gustan, eso se siente hasta en el ambiente. –Soltó Kate como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio.

Ahora solo quería una cosa: que me tragara la tierra. Edward se puso blanco y yo solo quería salir de allí. Esto era demasiado. Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Kate dijo esto a excepción de Alice y Emmett que estaba riéndose.

-¿Quieren tomar algo chicas? –Dijo Jasper como excusa para suavizar la atmosfera.

Después de esto todos se dispersaron, Kate se fue con su mamá, Alice se había ido con Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Yo me acerque a la ventana, necesitaba aire puro.

-Bella, toma. –Dijo Edward

Di la vuelta para ver que fue que me trajo y con que cara me miraría. Me había traído un jugo, no se había olvidado de que no tomo alcohol.

-Se que no tomas alcohol, así que te traje esto. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo tome. Ahora me sentía un poco enfadada por que el me estaba tratando como si nada había pasado. Después de que yo me había preocupado tanto porque él no me quería hablar hace unos días.

-Se que te debo una disculpa por lo que paso hace unos días. Es que la llegada de Rosalie y Emmett hizo que le llegaran muchos recuerdos que quería olvidar. –dijo disculpándose.

-Por lo menos debiste haberme dicho eso y no haberme tratado como una paria ese día cuando solo te quería ayudar, ¿no crees? –Le dije con una sonrisa fingida.

-Lo sé Bella, por eso quiero pedirte disculpas y olvides lo que paso. No me gusta estar así contigo Bella. –Dijo suplicante.

-La cosa es Edward, que yo no me podre olvidar de eso nunca a menos que me hagan un lavado de cerebro o que tenga Amnesia, que creo que no me pasaran ningunas por ahora. Necesito que me expliques que es lo que pasa, por que no creo que aguante otra vez que me lo hagas. No me gusta que me humillen. –Le dije enfurecida.

-Es que no hay nada que explicar Bella. –Dijo Edward para que entendiera.

Cuando estábamos en medio de la discusión, Kate llamo a Edward para que la ayudara con unas cosas en la cocina. Edward se debatía entre ir y no ir. Edward me miraba como si estuviera diciendo que confiara en el, pero ahora mismo no sabía que hacer. A la segunda vez que Kate lo llamo se fue. Yo estaba bastante molesta, así que me quede en la ventana para ver si el aire me calmaba. Estaban colocando música muy buena, debía admitirlo. Clásicos como los de Bob Marley, Bryan Adams, como también canciones modernas de Bruno Mars y entre otros, quizás la música me calmara un poco.

Me di la vuelta para ver todo, habían llegado más invitados de Kate. Pero no tantos. En ese momento Emmett se unió a Jasper y Alice y Rosalie venia caminando hacia acá. No estaba segura de si venia hacia mí pero eso era lo que parecía.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo Bella? –Pregunto Rosalie.

-Sí, gracias. –Conteste.

-Desde que llegue te he visto muy cerca de Edward, ¿Qué son ustedes? –Pregunto de repente.

-Solo somos amigos, ¿Por qué? –Conteste a la defensiva.

-Como lo imagine. –Dijo riéndose maliciosamente.

-¿Qué te lo imaginaste? –Dije sorprendida.

-Sí, me lo imagine. Edward no ha podido volver a tener una relación estable. –Dijo Rosalie mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Por que piensas que Edward no puede volver a tener una relación estable. ¿En que te basas para decir eso? –Dije furiosa.

-¿en que me baso? En que yo lo conozco y tu no. Tú no eres adecuada para Edward. –Dijo escupiendo su veneno.

Que le había hecho yo a esta chica, solo con haber cruzado solo algunas palabras conmigo, ya se sentía con el derecho de hablarme así. Que le pasa. Yo no le había hecho nada. Hasta con Emmett me llevaba de las mil maravillas. Pero parece que yo había estado destinada a que esta chica me odie. Y ella estaba empezando a hacer que sintiera lo mismo por ella, pero no voy a perder los estribos.

-¿Qué mierdas vas a saber tu de lo que es Adecuado para Edward? No elijas por los demás. –le escupí.

-No lo elijo, solo digo lo que veo. ¿Por qué crees que Edward no te ha pedido que seas su novia? –Me reto. –Es por que todavía no ha podido olvidarse de Jennifer, eso es seguro que nunca lo hará.

- ¿Qu….Quien es Jennifer? –Pregunte temblando.

-¿No lo sabes? Edward ni te ha contado eso. Veo que no le importas mucho a Edward. –Dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

Que pasaba aquí, quien era Jennifer por que Edward no me había dicho nada. Y ahora esta Perra tenía que restregármelo en la cara. Y yo sin poder defenderme por no tener argumentos. No tengo nada que decir y Rosalie se estaba apoyando de ese punto débil. En este momento solo tenía ganas de una cosa: Llorar. Por que yo tenía esta mala suerte. Ella tenía razón, a pesar de los momentos que había pasado con Edward, no teníamos nada formal. Solo éramos amigos. Y eso me hacía pensar que quizás solo estaban jugando conmigo. Que diablos había hecho. Estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas. En ese momento no me percate de que Kate se había acercado a nosotras.

-¿Qué haces Rosalie? ¿Repartiendo tú veneno como siempre? –Dijo Kate mirando a Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-Solamente le dejaba algo claro a Bella. –Contesto Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-Según lo que estoy mirando no has dejado nada claro, parece que lo has dejado más oscuro. No deberías estar haciendo esto. –la acuso Kate.

-Soy amiga de Edward, tengo derecho a advertirle de las personas que se le acercan. –Explico Rosalie.

-¿Y que soy yo? ¿Estoy pintada de la pared o que? Tú serás su amiga, pero yo soy su hermana y nadie lo conoce mejor que yo. Ni siquiera yo tengo el derecho a decirle a quien elegir. –Le lanzo Kate.

-Apuesto a que se dé que le estabas hablando. ¿Le estabas recordando a Bella que no se igualaran nunca a tu amiga Jennifer? –Dijo Kate irónicamente.

-No estoy diciendo una mentira. –Dijo Rosalie enfurecida.

-Por una vez en tu puta vida. Deja que esa muerta descanse en paz. No le deseo la muerte a nadie, pero a veces pienso que fue lo mejor que le paso por Puta. –Dijo Kate en voz alta.

Yo tenía que salir de aquí o esto no acabaría bien. No me sentía bien. Todos se estaban dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando aquí. Kate y Rosalie discutiendo y yo en medio. Edward se acerco a ver que pasaba.

-Edward, creo que tienes mucho de que hablar con Bella. Espero que no lo a riegues ahora. Yo me quedare hablando con Rosalie. –Le dijo Kate a Edward guiñándole un ojo.

-Bella por favor vamos afuera, tenemos algo que hablar. –Dijo Edward suplicante y agarrando mí brazo.

-Yo me viste la cara de estúpida suficiente. Que más falta por saber. Se me el camino a mi casa muy bien. –Dije soltándome de su agarre.

No aguantaba más. Escuche a Alice que me llamaba y le dije que me iba a casa, esto había sido demasiado para mí. Yo no soy juguete de nadie. Ahora yo había quedado humillada, no era justo. Por que a mí.

-¡Bella, detente por favor! –Dijo Edward.

-¿Para que? Para que me sigas escondiendo más cosas y tener que enterarme por otros. –Dijo quebrada.

-¿Qué te dijo Rosalie Bella? ¡¿Que te dijo?! –Dijo Edward nervioso.

-Casi nada, solo me hablo de una chica muerta que se llama Jennifer. Solo eso –Dije irónicamente mientras salían las lagrimas sin remedio.

Seguí caminando como si nadie estuviera hablando conmigo. El solo me hacía preguntas cuando en verdad la única que debía hacer preguntas era yo.

-Por una maldita vez ¡párate!, deja de comportarte como si fueras una niña que no lo eres. –Dijo Edward enojado.

-¿Para que me parare? Para que me digas solo lo que te conviene y lo demás te lo escondas. –Le escupí.

-Tengo mis razones para hacerlo, ¿Para que quieres saber lo que paso con Jennifer? Ganarías algo con eso. No ganarías nada. –Dijo tajante.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que fuera para mi ese momento en el que te pregunte que te pasaba y me tratarse como una mierda? No, no lo sabes. Por lo menos quiero saber por que te pones mal. Para yo no estar suponiendo cosas, como por ejemplo si la culpa es mía. Con todo lo que me había dicho Rosalie, sabes lo único que pensé "Que tú solo estabas jugando conmigo" por que todavía extrañabas a esa tal Jennifer. –Le escupí.

-Lo hice para que no te alejaras. Por que algo si es cierto: no me he olvidado de Jennifer. Todavía la extraño y la quiero. Pero contigo sentí que podía intentarlo. Pero no quería que te alejaras cuando te dieras cuenta de eso. Todavía no sé exactamente lo que siento por ti. Pero algo si es cierto: no me veo con otra persona que no seas tú, te quiero solo conmigo. Quizás eso no sea suficiente para ti, pero déjame intentarlo, déjame a tu lado. Pero si crees que diciéndote lo que había pasado, te lo contare. En tus manos esta lo que pase después de esto. Te contare lo que había pasado con Jennifer. –Dijo Edward al fin.

Edward había dicho cosas que quería escuchar y que no quería escuchar, mis lágrimas no paraban. Pero todo iba a depender de lo que Edward me contara y de lo que yo decidiera. O me rendía o seguía luchando, así se había formado todo. Esta historia prometía ser larga…

**Hola a Todos, disculpen la tardanza al subir este Capítulo. Este fue un poco largo, pero espero que les haya gustado. No dejen de seguir la historia. :D**

**Solo les adelantare esto: "el próximo capítulo será narrado por Edward".**

**Gracias por los Reviews.**


	10. La mancha en el cristal

**¡The Strange and Special Woman!**

**La mancha en el cristal. (Narrado por Edward)**

Tenía la vida que toda persona quería tener: una madre que me adora, una vida llena de lujos, estudiaba en una de los mejores colegios del país en el cual ya casi estaba terminando, amigos para fiestear. No me podía quejar de la vida que tenía.

Pero todo era hasta un punto. La monotonía era algo desastroso, siempre tenía que hacer lo que mi padre me decía. Ser el hijo varón mas pequeño tenía sus consecuencias: No poder hacer lo que se quiere sino lo que es recomendable por que por ser el más pequeño siempre esperaran mas de ti.

-¡MAMÁ ME VOY AL COLEGIO! -Le dije en voz alta a mi mamá.

-Esta bien hijo, ven directo a casa después del colegio. -Dijo mi mamá.

-¿Por qué mamá? Quede con Emm, Jas y Rose para ir al centro. -Dije quejándome.

-Fue petición de tu padre, vendrán unos amigos y colegas suyos y quiere que los conozcas. -Dijo mi mamá levantando los hombros.

-Dile que les enseñe una foto mía y que la miren. Adamas Kate esta aquí, que se presente ella. -Dije molesto.

-Edward recuerda que tú hermana está haciendo los preparativos para irse de viaje. Además no te preocupes, creo que Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie también estarán aquí. -Dijo mi mamá calmándome.

-Ok está bien mamá. Todo por complacer a mí querido papá. -Dije irónicamente y le di un beso y un abrazo a mi mamá antes de irme.

Mi Madre es Jodie Evenson, es una psicóloga muy conocida en esta ciudad y muy buena por cierto y no lo digo por que es mi mamá. Ella era una mujer dulce y amable, pero fuerte y siempre decidida, nunca titubeaba cuando tenía que hacer algo. Ella no estaba de acuerdo en cómo mi padre hacia muchas cosas pero como no eran cosas tan graves lo dejaba pasar. Era una mujer con mucha paciencia. Mi madre es el ser mas importante en mi vida, por ella haría lo que sea. Ella era mi amiga y mi consejera.

Como ya era mayor de edad, mi padre me había comprado un auto. Siempre me compraba lo que quería pero sabía que hacia esto para mantenerme a raya.

Pero no podía quejarme, era un auto que me gustaba mucho, así que no me quejaba.

En el auto había conectado un IPod con la música que mas me gustaba. Estaba sonando "I just call to say I love you" de Steven Wonder, esa canción siempre me calmaba así que la puse a volumen bajo para que se escuchara de fondo.

Cuando llegue al colegio en unos bancos que había en el jardín me estaban esperando Emm y Jas.

-Que hay chicos. -Los salude.

-Aquí, te estábamos esperando. -Se quejo Emm

-y como siempre llegas tarde. -Dijo Jas resignado.

-Fue mamá que me retuvo para decirme que tenía que llegar temprano a casa. -Dije bajando la cabeza.

-Puta madre, la jodida reunión de hoy de nuestros padres y "amigos". Cuanto odio esas reuniones. -Dijo Emm enfurecido.

-Según lo que veo se dañaron nuestros planes. Sera para otro día entonces. -dijo Jas razonablemente.

-Bueno, no queda de otra. ¿Y Rose donde esta? -Pregunte extrañado.

-¿Para que preguntas si sabes donde esta? -Pregunto Emm exasperado.

-Ohhh, se me olvidaba. En el baño mirándose en el espejo adorándose a ella misma. -Dije riéndome y los chicos me acompañaron en las risas.

El momento en el que más me sentía libre era cuando tocaba mi guitarra y cuando estaba con Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie a pesar de que ella se ponga excesivamente protectora cuando otra chica se me acerca. No es que yo le guste, así se porta con los tres. Jasper y yo sabíamos que le gustaba Emmett aunque siempre lo negara, pero el idiota de Emmett era tan despistado que no se daba cuenta.

No acostumbraba a tocar mi guitarra en casa. A mi mamá y a Tanya le encantaban oírme tocar. Pero a mi papá nunca le ha gustado por que piensa que pierdo mi perfil de buen abogado para un futuro. Que estupidez.

Entramos al colegio y nos encontramos a Rosalie en el camino, estaba charlando con una de sus compañeras. Muchas personas miraban mucho a Rosalie por dos razones, 1: Por que es una de las chicas más bellas del colegio y 2: Por que nunca se le había visto juntándose con chicas, siempre estaba con nosotros.

-Hola Ed, ¿Va siempre lo de hoy? -Pregunto entusiasmada.

-Creo que tus padres no te han avisado. Pero hoy habrá una reunión de nuestros padres y sus "amigos" y quieren conocernos a todos. -Dije poniendo entre comillas la palabra amigos.

-Pues será para la próxima. -Dijo Rosalie resignada.

Nos fuimos todos a tomar clase. Emmett, Jasper y yo estábamos en la misma clase y Rosalie en otra. Aunque ella había peleado para que nos pusieran juntos, no pudo.

Cuando entramos a clase todo era como todos los días. Que nos mirara el aula entera cuando entráramos, por que nos consideraban hermosos. A mí la apariencia física me daba igual. Las chicas se nos declaraban a cada momento pero a pesar de todo respetábamos, aunque se daban algunos casos en los que las chicas eran algo excesivas.

Algo que me causaba felicidad era que ya casi pronto terminaría la secundaria y entraría a la Universidad. Pero me inquietaba mucho el saber que la carrera que mi padre quería para mí, no era lo que a mí me gustaba, pero ya todo me daba igual.

Las primeras horas de clase nos la pasamos hablando, no era nada importante ya lo que quedaba de clase. Cuando nos toco el receso salimos a la cancha.

-Muchachos vamos a jugar Basketball, tenemos mucho que no lo hacemos. -Dijo Emm entusiasmado.

-No sé, sabes que no se me da muy bien. -Dijo Jas dudoso.

-Bueno yo me apunto, me hacía falta jugar un poco. –dije animadamente.

-Ya que no queda de otra, jugare pero como siempre me ganaran. –Dijo Jas resignado.

El partido no duro tanto ya que el Receso era solo de media hora. Gano Emmett aunque con trampas pero de todas formas iba a ganar, era el más fuerte de nosotros.

Rosalie venia en camino, ya me imagino lo que venía.

-¿¡Jugando Basket ahora!? -Dije enfurecida.

-¿y eso que tiene de malo? -Dijo Emm levantando una ceja.

-Si serán idiotas, van a entrar a clase con olor a pollo mojado. -Dijo Rose asqueada.

-Bahh, no es para tanto. -Dije ignorandola.

-Rosalie tranquilízate, solo jugamos un poco. No sudamos nada. Mira. -Dijo Jass para calmar a Rose.

Jasper siempre ha sido el más maduro de nosotros, el que siempre razonaba y tranquilizaba a todos, alfo que le caracterizaba.

Cuando al fin ya habíamos salido del colegio fui directo a mi casa como me había dicho mi mamá. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo. No me tomaba mucho tiempo arreglarme gracias a Dios. No me gustaba usar traje formal, pero ya me había acostumbrado a de tanto que lo usaba.

Como todavía quedaba tiempo para la reunión, tome mi guitarra y fui hacia el patio a tocar. Sabía que mi padre no había llegado, así que no tenía ningún problema.

Había una canción que hace tiempo quería tocar pero siempre tenía un impedimento y no podía hacerlo, esa era "Creep" de Radiohead. Cuando escuchaba esa canción, me reflejaba en ella. Mi hermana amaba esta canción, fue ella quien me la dedico.

Cuando empecé a tocar. Era una canción agridulce, te daba esa sensación de alivio e inquietud a la vez. Eres era mi toque, sonaba perfecta. Cuando tocaba sentía que las cuerdas eran parte de mí y que no podría parar nunca de tocar, era un sentimiento tan placentero, ese sentimiento de que algo que te falta. Pero sentía que a la canción me hacía falta algo.

Estaba tan dentro de la canción sumido en mis pensamientos, que de un momento a otro empecé a escuchar una voz dulce y suave que se perdía viento. Era la voz de Kate, mi hermana. Ella tenía una voz preciosa y más si era cuando la canción le gustaba tanto. Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios dándome valor para que siguiera tocando, y así avanzo la canción y ahora sentí que estaba perfecta y que su voz había completado lo que necesitaba.

Ella es mi hermana Kate, ella era lo más idiota que podía existir, pero la amaba y eso no es podía discutir. Tienes 22 años y ahora se va a ir para Estados Unidos a estudiar Turismo. Va a venir de vacaciones, pero sea como sea la iba a extrañar.

-Te voy a extrañar tarada -Le dije con nostalgia

-Ni que fuera a morirme idiota, solo voy a estudiar. Tú también me harás mucha falta. Pero estaremos siempre comunicados. Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ohhh se que vas a fiestear mucho allá. Tu carrera te da ventaja. Me imagino los hombres que te tiraras. -Dije en broma

-y tú me imagino a cuentas zorras te follaras mientras no esté aquí. -Dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

Cuanto extrañare estas conversaciones tan idiotas. Pero nada, destaro de poco estaré yo encerrado en una oficina firmando papeles. Solo de pensarlo me da escalofríos.

Nos pasamos ese rato riéndonos y hablando tonterías. Cuando decidimos entrar. Mi papá estaba llegando del trabajo. Y no con buena cara.

-¿Que estabas haciendo con esa cosa? -Dijo señalando mi guitarra.

-Tocando papá, ¿No se nota? -Dije obviamente.

-Me refiero a "que estabas haciendo con esa guitarra" si te había dicho que no la tocaras aquí en casa. -Dijo enfurecido.

-No molesto a nadie cuando toco, entonces por que te molesta a ti. -Le dije alzándole la voz.

-¡Modérate cuando hables conmigo Edward! Te imaginas lo que pensaran mis amigos y colegas si te ven tocando eso. Pensaran que no tienes el porte para hacer un buen abogado. -Dijo el discurso de siempre.

-Te recuerdo que eso lo decidiste tu, no yo. -Fije frunciendo el ceño.

Mi hermana estaba tocando mi brazo para que me calmara, este tipo de discusiones era casi siempre. Mi mamá había escuchado los gritos así que vino.

-¿Ya estas de nuevo discutiendo? Ya esta bueno de discutir. -Dijo mi mamá enfurecida.

Mi padre es Anthony Masen, un conocido y adinerado abogado y juez del país. Yo estaba destinado a seguir sus pasos y ser un abogado, pero esto no era lo que yo quería. Cuando se vive en una familia muy prestigiosa no eres tu el que elige lo que quieres ser, es tu padre.

A veces me gustaría revelarme con mi padre para que me dejara hacer lo que me gusta, pero siempre me verían como un chiquillo que no sabe nada de la vida. Estos momentos con mi padre ya no me enojaban, la costumbre era inevitable, pero no podía dejar de sentirme irritado, así que no le conteste y deje a mis padres y mi hermana abajo y me fui a vestir.

Fui a darme un baño para que se pasara la cólera. Fue a ponerme mi traje negro y todo. Fue muy rápido. Cuando baje vi que mi hermana, mi padre y mi madre estaban listos y que ya estaban algunos de los invitados de mi padre.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer: Presentarme, decir lo que "quería ser al terminar la secundaria", no mencionar mis gustos por la música y sonreír, eso era todo. El solo hecho de ver la cara de mi mamá y mi hermana era lo que me hacia mantenerme en esa sala.

Cuando ya me había presentado a todos los "amigos" de mi padre me puse a buscar a los chicos, que al parecer iban a llegar tarde. Me senté en uno de los muebles a esperarlo cuando en ese momento de acerco mi madre.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto acariciando mi hombro.

-Muy feliz estando con los queridos amigos de mi padre. –Dije irónicamente.

-Se que te sientes incomodo por todo esto, pero es por tu… -Dijo mi mama y la interrumpí

-Ya se mamá, que es por mi "bien", ya he escuchado eso muchas veces. –Dije, pero sin querer decírselo a mi madre.

-Discúlpame Edward, no es mi intención que te sintieras mal. –Dijo mi madre triste.

-No, no te disculpes mamá, el que tiene que disculparse soy yo. No debí hablarte así, tú no te mereces nada de esto. –Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Lo que menos quería era hacer pagara a mi mama por mi temperamento, se que era un poco fuerte, pero ella se merecía lo mejor.

En ese preciso momento llegaron los chicos y sus padres. Todos estaban vestidos formalmente igual que yo. Cuando me vieron sus padres fueron a saludarme y después se fueron a saludar a los demás. Y como siempre mi madre trataba a mis amigos como si fueran sus propios hijos, era casi la vida entera conociéndonos. Rosalie y Kate se llevaban muy bien así que ella aprovecho el día para despedirse de ella ya que se iba mañana.

Los chicos se acercaron a mí.

-Aburrido, ¿no? –Dijo Emm torciendo la boca.

-No quieras tu saber hombre. –Dijo suspirando.

-Son nuestros padres, hay que complacerlos. –Dijo Jasper levantando los hombros.

La noche paso sin nada digno de contar. Todo termino en eso de las 11 así, fue lo mejor ya que teníamos que llevar a mi hermana temprano al aeropuerto.

Los chicos se despidieron y le desearon buen viaje a Kate, no sin antes Emm dar una de sus típicas despedidas.

-Amor de mi vida, ¿Me abandonas? Y que pasara con nuestro amor que solo ahora esta floreciendo. –Dijo con fingidos sollozos.

-Cariño, sabes que eres mi peluche y nunca te dejare. –Dijo Kate fingiendo estar avergonzada.

Todos reímos, hasta yo que no había sonreído en todo el día.

Todos fuimos a dormir, en verdad estaba muy cansado.

Me levante algo pesado quizás por lo mucho que había dormido, mire el reloj y eran las 7 de la mañana, muy temprano para ser fin de semana. Teníamos que llevar a mi hermana. Fui a darme un baño

-¡Edward, date prisa y ven a desayunarte! -Dijo mi padre en voz alta tocando la puerta.

-¡Sii ya voy mamá! -Le conteste.

Cuando baje a desayunarme, ya estaban todos ahí. En la sala estaban las maletas de Kate.

-Buen Día. -Dije a todos.

-Buen Día Edward. -dijeron todos a la vez.

Mi madre había hecho Pan Cake, ¡cuánto amaba este desayuno! Igual mi hermana, quizás lo había hecho por ella. Estuvimos desayunando en silencio cuando mi padre dijo.

-Hija, tengo algunos trabajos que terminar en la oficina, no voy a poder acompañarte al aeropuerto. -Explico mi padre.

-No te preocupes papá, se que siempre estas ocupado. -Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Sabes que te deseo lo mejor allá hija. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

Esto me enfurecía tanto, ¡Ni siquiera por que es a su hija va acompañarla, Que clase de padre es! Ya esto había sido el colmo. Pero me tranquilice, Rosalie no podía llevarse esta imagen de su familia antes de irse.

Cuando terminamos, mi padre se fue a su trabajo no sin antes desearle un buen viaje a Kate y abrazarla. Entonces nos toco a nosotros por nuestro lado llevar a Kate al aeropuerto.

Ya cuando estuvimos allá, el vuelo estaba casi por partir, así que teníamos que despedirnos. Y mi mamá estaba llorando a mares.

-Tienes que cuidarte mucho ¿ok? -Dijo sollozando y abrazándola.

-Mamá no te preocupes, no me voy una eternidad. -Dijo Kate conteniendo las lágrimas.

Mi mamá la mantuvo abrazada por un buen rato. Ahora me tocaba a mí despedirme. No tenía palabras para decirle todo. Así que la abrace muy fuerte para que supiera cuanto la quiero.

-Mándame fotos de la graduación. -Me dijo Kate al oído.

-Claro que lo hare. -Dije sonriéndole.

Cuando ya se iba alzo las manos para despedirse. Que diferente se iba a sentir la casa ahora.

Así se pasaron mis días y meses. Mis andanzas con los chicos, llegando a casa a cenar y tocando en uno que otro sitio que mi padre no lo escuchara. Ya me sentía como un robot repitiendo las cosas todos los días.

Había llegado la graduación. Todo iba de viento en popa. Mi padre estaba feliz por que ya casi iba a empezar mi carrera de Derecho y mi mamá solo estaba feliz por que al fin su hijo se graduaba.

Mi madrina era mi madre, quien más podría serlo. Se había hecho una caminata desde la iglesia hasta en colegio. Cuando hacían esto solo me imaginaba a las chicas con los tacos y el maquillaje a esta hora, este era uno de los momentos en que me alegraba de ser hombre, aunque tampoco es que nuestro traje fuera tan cómodo.

Cuando llegamos al colegio nos colocaron en orden alfabético para que fuera más fácil la entrega de los certificados. Fue una sorpresa ver que las sillas tenían los nombres de sus ocupantes. Había una que decía: "Edward Anthony Masen" y al lado había una que decía ""Emmett McCarty.

Cuando ocupamos nuestros asientos el director estaba haciendo su discurso, "que por cierto es el mismo de todos los años", solo hacía que la gente se duerma.

-¿Es que este hombre no tiene papel y lápiz para hacer un buen discurso o no tiene memoria? -Dijo Emm burlándose de él.

-¿no lo ves? Su cabeza es tan pequeña que dudo que en su cerebro quepa más que estiércol. -Dije riéndome.

Alguien noto que estábamos hablando así que fueron a callarnos.

Habían asignado a Jasper para hacer el discurso. Aquí si que había que poner atención, Jasper si sabía lo que hacía. Todos le aplaudieron pero la mayoría solo fue por compromiso, solo muy pocos sabíamos lo profundas que pueden ser las palabras de Jass.

"Se que muchos aquí estará diciendo: Por que subió el cerebrito a dar el discurso, que aburrido. Pero no se preocupen, solo diré unas cuantas palabras.

Estamos en una etapa en la que ni siquiera sabemos en verdad lo que somos y como somos, a veces adoptamos personalidades solo por moda, que quizás al otro día cambiemos solo por complacer a los demás o también para sentirnos bien con nosotros mismos. Todo eso son intentos fallidos de encontrar lo que somos en verdad. ¿Pero sabían algo? Nadie sabe quién es hasta que está en el límite de sus posibilidades, cuando en verdad necesita sacar lo que es y lo que quieres, y nosotros no estamos ni cerca del límite. Mientras tengamos todo a mano y no tengamos que luchar por lo que queremos no vamos a saber lo que en verdad queremos. Muchos aquí están decididos o les decidieron que carrera van a estudiar, pero nadie sabe lo que pase en un futuro y si en verdad esa es su vocación. Pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que olvidarnos de nuestras ridiculeces y tropiezos del pasado, por que ellos nos forman como persona, por que como dice Erasmos de Rotterdam: "El colmo de la estupidez es aprender lo que luego hay que olvidar" Cometan errores y vuelvan a levantarse y no se olviden de sus errores, que es el momento. Para que después no quieran hacerlo cuando ya es tarde y su cuerpo y mente no lo resistan."

Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron y pitaron después del discurso de Jasper, tan sabias palabras que había dicho. Sabía que haría algo como esto, no me esperaba menos.

Empezaron a entregar los Certificados. El primero de nosotros fue Rosalie Hale, ella subió con toda elegancia y saludo a todos los profesores que estaban ahí. Después íbamos Emmett y yo. Fuimos a recoger los Certificados juntos aunque Emmett hizo un pequeño baile cuando fue a tomarlo. Y por ultimo estaba Jasper Whitlock.

Después estuvieron mencionando los estudiantes que se graduaron con Honores. Jasper y yo estábamos entre esos. Los regalos eran una placa y una Beca Universitaria en la Universidad UNIBE en Santo Domingo vigente por 5 años. A mí no me interesaba ya que sabía que no estudiaría ahí. Jasper si la iba a tomar ya que se iría a vivir allá y estudiaría Medicina, con especialidad en Cardiología.

La graduación termino con una salva de aplausos y a pesar de lo que se avecinada, me sentí bien al saber que todo había terminado. Ahora tenía que vivir una vida de adulto y tratar siempre de hacer las cosas bien, por que en esta vida se comete un error y lo pagas muy caro.

Llego el momento de las fotos con familiares y amigos, en ese momento hubiese querido que Kate estuviera ahí. Cuanto la extrañaba. La foto más divertida fue la que me tome con los muchachos. Solo estaban gastándose bromas, las únicas que hacían pose eran las chicas pero para los chicos todo era un relajo.

Rosalie me había llamado para decirme algo.

-¿Edward tienes algo que hacer? Es que vamos a tener una fiesta de despedida ahora cuando termine la graduación. –Dijo Rosalie alegre.

-Muy buena idea, creo que no aguante esa cena aburrida de mi papá. –Dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues entonces avísales ahora por que ya casi nos vamos. –Dijo dando la vuelta para reunirse con Emmett.

Les avise a mis padres que iba con los chicos a casa de Rosalie para una fiesta de despedida, no antes de que mi papá me montara una escenita que de queríamos que celebrar esto en familia y unas cuantas cosas más. Al fin mi mamá lo convenció y accedió.

Sabía muy bien que esta fiesta iba a estar muy movida. Chicas, chicos y alcohol nunca iban bien, pero es la despedida así que todos iban a disfrutarlos al máximo. Me fui en mi coche a casa de Rosalie y no tarde mucho ya que la casa de Rosalie estaba cerca del colegio.

Todos los estudiantes estaban aquí, y me di cuenta que hasta había colados de cursos bajos. Termine buscando algo que tomar, esta noche tenía pensado embriagarme hasta más no poder. Fui a buscar una cerveza para ir bebiendo, pero era difícil yo embriagarme, no importa lo que beba.

-Hey Edward, veo que quieres olvidarte de que mundo existe. –Dijo Emm burlándose.

-Edward recuerda que vas a manejar, no bebas mucho. –Me aconsejo Jass.

-No se preocupen chicos, es difícil que me embriague, voy a ir al baño. –Dije alentándoles.

Fui al baño a lavarme las manos ya que me las sentía sudorosas y pegajosas, esto era incomodo. Cuando me estaba lavando las manos me percate de que alguien estaba mas estaba en el baño. Y cuando mire por el espejo, era una mujer.

-Disculpa, disculpa. No sabía que había alguien más, ahora mismo salgo. –Dije disculpándome.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos este no es un baño público, además no ibas a ver nada. –Dijo la chica burlándose de mí con mi forma de disculparme.

Era una chica muy hermosa, ojos verdes, cabellera rubia hasta la espalda, delgada pero con una cara redonda y muchos cachetes que daban ganas de halárselos. Esta chica tenía que ser una colada o una invitada amiga de Rosalie por que yo no la había visto nunca en el colegio. Como la chica vio que no decía nada se rio de mi y hablo.

-Se que un baño no es el lugar adecuado para presentarme, pero mucho gusto, soy Jennifer. –Dijo ella tendiéndole la mano.

-Emm… Edward. –Fui lo único capaz de decir, devolviéndole la mano.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. No quiero saber lo que pensara Rosalie o alguien más si nos encuentran en su baño. –Dijo con una sonrisa y salimos del baño.

Sentí que me estaba comportando como un idiota delante de esta chica, es verdad que era bella pero no era para tanto. Pero en verdad esa chica intimidaba por la seguridad que tenia.

Cuando estábamos saliendo nos topamos con Rosalie.

-Ohh chicos, veo que ya se conocen. –Dijo Rosalie abrazando a su amiga.

-Nos topamos por casualidad por allí. –Dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa.

-Edward, ella es una amiga de infancia de nuestra familia, la invite a la fiesta para que celebrara con nosotros. –Dijo Rosalie presentándonos formalmente.

-Si, muy hermosa por cierto. –Dije con una sonrisa.

-No intentes flirtear conmigo chico. –Dijo en broma, pero note lo serio en esta frase.

-No intentaba hacerlo. –Dije cortésmente.

-Bueno chicos, los dejo. Sigan disfrutando de la fiesta. –Se despidió Rosalie.

Jennifer y yo estuvimos hablando un buen rato, ella hablaba conmigo de muchas cosas, y me fui dando cuenta de que teníamos mucho en común y que tocábamos el mismo instrumento. Ella era una mujer muy liberal y sin ataduras y segura de sí misma. No parecía tener mi edad, parecía tener más. Pensé que estábamos en una burbuja en la que solo estábamos nosotros, era muy placentero hablar de ella. Me había contado de sus experiencias tocando en algunos lugares, cosa que yo había querido hacer en un futuro.

Cuando la fiesta había acabado me di cuenta que tenía que despedirme de ella, pero no quería hacerlo.

-Me tengo que ir a casa. Fue un placer haber hablado contigo. –Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿En que te vas? –Dije apresuradamente.

-Tomare un taxi. –Dijo.

-Si quieres yo te puedo llevar. –Le sugerí.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? –Dijo ella descubriéndome.

-Discúlpame, era que quería seguir hablando contigo. –Dije disculpándome.

-He notado que te has disculpado mucho hoy. Ok está bien, acepto que me lleves. Dijo riéndose.

Cuando por fin nos fuimos en su carro, se sentía un ambiente tenso en el auto, pero todo esto era solo de parte mía.

Cuando al fin habíamos llegado a su casa, ella se puso de frente a mí y yo había hecho lo mismo, nos miramos intensamente. Cuando nos abalanzamos el uno del otro en un feroz beso. Fue con tanta pasión y tantas ganas que sentí que se me cortaba la respiración, ella parecía una persona tan ardiente y llena de vida. Fue un beso corto pero muy apasionado. Me sorprendí al ver que ella no se había molestado por el beso por que acabábamos de conocernos, pero cuando nos separamos ella solo me sonrió.

-Besas muy bien Edward, nos vemos después. –Dijo y salió del auto.

-No me había dado ni la oportunidad de decirle nada. Ella era tan liberal y fuerte, una persona sin ataduras, me gustaba. Era tan atrayente.

Desde ese día estuve detrás de ellas. Le enviaba obsequios y todo eso y empecé a enamorarla por que en verdad me gustaba. Siempre nos veíamos siempre. Cuando ya llevábamos varios meses conociéndonos le pedí que sea mi novia a lo que ella acepto gustosamente. Rosalie y Emmett ya sabían que esto venia en camino, así que se alegraron mucho. Yo después de mucho tiempo, estaba feliz. La quería mucho y ella a mí. Quería vivir y ver tantas cosas con ella. No le había dicho nada a mis padres por que sería muy apresurado, primero quería que la relación se viera bien estable para no dejar dudas aunque para mi desde un principio lo estaba. A los que no le cayó muy en gracia esta relación fue a Jasper y a Kate, ellos ya conocían a Jennifer desde hace un tiempo y según lo que me decían, la conocían y no por buena reputación. Pero yo la quería y era lo primordial. Ya estaba asistiendo a la universidad, pero ya todo no era como antes, ahora desde que salía de la universidad iba a buscar a Kate a su casa.

Íbamos a conciertos y fiestas juntos, todo era de lo mejor. Nunca me había sentido tan lleno de vida y más ahora que tenía a Jennifer en mi vida.

Sentí que había sido la hora de presentársela a mi madre, prefería hacerlo con ella primero. Cuando se la presente todo fue de viento en popa, Jennifer y mi madre se llevaron muy bien. Mi mamá siempre había dicho: Si tú eres feliz, yo lo soy más. Por mi haría cualquier cosa, como yo también lo haría.

Mi madre me había sugerido que trajera a Jennifer otro día a la casa para que se la presentara a mi papá y acepte. Aunque estaba nervioso por lo que mi padre me diría. Le había dicho a Jennifer que mi padre no era lo mismo que mi madre y que no íbamos a tener la misma confianza.

Al fin había llegado el día.

Le avise con antelación a mi padre que llevaría a Jennifer a casa, estaba muy contento de que tuviera una relación seria. Cuando la lleve a casa estuvo muy nerviosa así que le dije que todo iría bien. Cuando entramos mis padres nos estaban esperando. Entre agarrado de manos con Jennifer y mi padre nos recibió.

-Buenas tardes señor Masen. –Dijo Jennifer tendiéndole la mano a mi padre.

-Buenas tardes señorita, llámame Anthony por favor. ¿Y cuál es nombre? –Dijo con una sonrisa mi padre.

-Gracias. Mi nombre es Jennifer –Dijo Jennifer nerviosa.

-Pasa y toma asiento. –Dijo cortésmente mi padre.

Cuando estuvimos dentro mi padre preparo pastel y todo para la ocasión, mientras mi papá le hacía preguntas y preguntas a Jennifer solo para saber si conocía algún familiar de Jennifer, cosa que no dudo.

-¿Quieres pastel Jennifer? –Dijo mi madre.

-Claro Jodie, con gusto. –Dijo Jennifer sonriente.

Mi madre fue a buscar el pastel.

-Edward, ¿Dónde conociste a Jennifer? –Pregunto mi padre muy curioso.

-Nos conocimos en la fiesta de despedida en la casa de Rosalie, ella son muy amigas. –Dije.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido y quien es tu padre? –Pregunto mi padre a Jennifer con exagerada intensidad.

-Mi apellido es Young. Mi padre es Michael Young. –Dijo Jennifer con seguridad.

-¿el abogado Young? Ohh ya veo. –Dijo mi padre incomodo.

En ese momento mi madre había llegado con el pastel, mientas yo notaba la hostilidad que reinaba en mi padre después de saber quién era el padre de Jennifer.

-¿Edward puedes venir conmigo un momento por favor? –Me exigió mi padre.

-Ok, está bien. Vamos. –Le respondí.

Mi madre y Jennifer me miraban preocupadas ya que ellas también notaron el repentino cambio de humor de mi padre al escuchar ese apellido. Nos fuimos al patio.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ese hombre era el padre de esa muchacha? –Dijo mi padre enfurecido.

-Que importaba si te lo decía, además, ¿Por qué te pusiste así al escuchar ese nombre? –Dije calmadamente.

-¿Sabes quién es ese nombre? Es Michael Young, mi enemigo. El hombre que siempre ha querido arruinar mi vida. Siempre ha querido opacarme. –Dijo Alzando la voz.

-¿¡Que tenemos que ver Jennifer y yo en esto!? Esos son sus problemas. –Le escupí.

-Que sabes tú si fue ese mismo hombre que mando su hija para que se aprovechara de ti y hacerme pasar por lo peor a mí. –Dijo mi padre nervioso.

-Por favor papá, te recuerdo que no soy un niño para que me estés diciendo que hacer. Yo se me cuidar. –Dije apuntándolo.

-No me importa si te saber cuidar o no. Solo sé que esa relación entre esa muchacha y tu se acabo ahora. –Dijo rotundamente.

-¿Quién te dio el derecho a decidir eso por mi? Ni tu ni nadie me va a decir con quien voy a estar. Y VOY A ESTAR CON JENNIFER AUNQUE SEA POR ENCIMA DE TI. Yo a ella la quiero y no la voy a dejar por que tú quieras. –Dije puntualizando cada palabra.

-Que sabes tú que es amor, tu solo eres un mocoso que todavía no sabe ni tomar decisiones propias y que todavía vive por debajo de nosotros. ANQUE TE DUELA, LA VIDA QUE TIENES ME LA DEBES A MI. –Dijo acercando su cara a mí.

-En los pocos años que tengo de vida se mas de amor que tu papá, yo por lo menos le he dado más amor en casi un año a una mujer que lo que tú le has dado a mi madre en MAS DE VEINTE AÑOS. –Dije dándole en su punto bajo.

Mi padre había llegado al límite con esto que le había dicho, esta fue la gota que rebaso el vaso. Y cuando vio que no tenia más palabras para responderme y defenderse me dio un puñetazo en la cara. Mi padre nunca en la vida me había pegado, siempre discutíamos y todo, pero nunca habíamos llegado a este punto. No iba a soportar más sus humillaciones.

-De esto te vas arrepentir toda tu vida. Júralo. –Le dije esta frase para que la recordara siempre.

Fui a la sala a buscar a Jennifer para que nos fuéramos. Esto había llegado demasiado lejos. Estaba sangrando por la nariz y cuando mi madre me vio y estaba horrorizada. Se acerco a mí.

-Hi…Hijo ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto mi madre alarmada.

-El imbécil que tengo por padre y tú tienes por marido mamá. Se ve que no cambiara nunca. –Dije molesto.

Dicho esto agarre por el brazo a Jennifer y la saque de mi casa. No sabía lo que iba hacer, solo quería llevarme a Jennifer lejos y no verle la cara más a mi padre.

-Jennifer entra al auto. –Dije con voz neutra.

-Edward que paso, por que esto tan repentino, te exijo que me expliques. –Dijo ella suplicante.

A pesar de esto, Jennifer entro al auto pero se veía asustada.

Arranque el auto en punto muerto. La frustración y el enojo que tenia estaban haciendo que perdiera el control, pero solo quería alejarme, alejarme de este lugar.

Notaba lo nerviosa que estaba Jennifer, pero ahora mismo no estaba en mis cabales para calmarla. Solo lo empeoraría más.

-¡Edward para, vas muy rápido! Estas perdiendo el control y si sigues así vamos a matarnos. -Dijo Jennifer con cara de horror.

-Cálmate Jennifer, no nos pasar nada. -Le dije en voz alta.

Me fije en cuento estaba el Velocímetro y ya estaba pasado de los 120, algo no muy normal. Pero no podía ceder. Tenía que buscar una forma de descargar mi frustración, y eso era llevando a Jennifer lejos. Pero quería que ella se tranquilizara y viera que todo está bien. Tenía que hablar con ella y decirle que yo iba a estar con ella y que nada ni nadie lo iba a impedir, tenía que calmarme, por ella. Decidí bajar la velocidad por que ya estaba casi en el límite.

Pero algo iba mal.

Cuando fue a frenar, algo estaba mal. Los frenos no querían responder por más que lo pisara. Intente de todo y nada funcionaba, la velocidad seguía igual. A este paso, solo íbamos a tener un accidente y esto no iba a terminar bien.

-¡Edward baja la velocidad! -Dijo Jennifer ahora llorando.

-No puedo, los frenos no responden. -Dije horrorizado, evitando mirar su cara para no sentirme peor.

En el carril izquierdo venia un camión, detrás había otro auto. El auto por querer rebasar el camión se entro en el carril derecho y venia frente a mí, aunque esto era muy peligroso, gire el carro a la derecha y el auto rodo. Todo esto era mi culpa, lleve a Jennifer a todo esto, este desastre era todo mi culpa.

Mientras el auto giraba sentí los golpes que me daba por los choques. Cuando el auto paro de girar y solo quedaban trisas de él. Me moví adolorido cuando me percate de que tenía una pierna rota y par de costillas como también me había dado un golpe en la cabeza. El cuerpo me dolía mucho pero estaba consciente.

Rápidamente fui a percatarme a ver como estaba Jennifer.

-¡Jennifer, Jennifer, Respóndeme! -Le dije moviéndola pero Jennifer no me respondía.

-Jennifer por favor respóndeme y dime algo. -Dije ahora horrorizado por que no respondía.

Jennifer estaba en peores condiciones que yo. Solo rogaba una cosa en este momento: Que alguien llegara y salvara a Jennifer. El dolor en mi cabeza era tan fuerte que termine desmayado y no me acorde de nada más.

Cuando desperté estaba tendido en una cama con un suero por un lado y el cuerpo lleno de vendas. Me sentí mareado, al parecer había sido un sedante que me habían dado. Cuando mire a los lados me percate de que mi madre estaba aquí.

-¿Mamá que pasó? -Pregunte todavía cansado.

-Tú y Jennifer tuvieron un accidente. -Dijo mi madre llorosa.

En ese momento me acorde de que Jennifer iba conmigo en el auto y que ella estaba en peores condiciones que yo.

-Mamá ¿Como esta Jennifer? ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla. -Dije apresuradamente levantándome de la calma pero me tumbe por que casi no podía moverme.

Mi madre se debatía entre decirme y no decirme lo que estaba pasando. Se notaba que había llorado mucho por que tenía los ojos muy hinchados.

-Mamá, Dime que pasa. -Le pregunte lo más calmado que pide.

-Cuando ustedes tuvieron el accidente, Jennifer tuvo un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y tuvo un derrame cerebral, como también tiene la clavícula fuera de su lugar. -Mi madre dijo las palabras con todo cuidado por que sabía el impacto que me causaría.

Sabía que Jennifer estaba en peores condiciones que yo, pero no sabía que era tanto. Por mi culpa la perdería, perdería la persona que me había dado tanta alegría en poco tiempo. Pero tiene que haber una solución.

-Se salvara ¿verdad mamá? -Dije con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Mi madre no me decía nada, solo me miraba llorando y eso me daba menos esperanzas.

-Deberías ir a verla hijo. -Dijo mi madre con la cabeza baja.

Mi madre me ayudo a sentarme en una silla de ruedas. Estaba muy asustado, las manos me temblaban, es como si temiera lo peor. Cuando mi madre me llevo fuera de la habitación afuera estaban mi padre, los padres y el hermano de Jennifer.

Mi padre solo me miro, no sé que sentimiento se percibía en el. La madre de Jennifer estaba en un mar de lágrimas mientras su hijo la consolaba. El padre de Jennifer estaba pegado de la pared, parecía que estaba furioso y lamentado a la vez. Estaba destrozado. El levanto la cabeza y cuando me vio se acerco a mí.

-Si mi hija llega a morir, todo será tu culpa. -Dijo acusadoramente.

-Aquí nadie tiene la culpa de nada, por el bien de su hija lo mejor que puede hacer es calmarse, ¿No cree? -Dijo mi madre furiosa.

Dijera lo que dijera mi madre, yo estaba lejos de contradecir lo que decir el señor Young. Todo lo que le pasara, sería mi culpa.

Nos estábamos acercando a la habitación en donde estaba Jennifer pero su padre intento bloquearnos la entrada. Mi madre lo miro acusadoramente. Y él se aparto.

Cuando entramos mi madre me dijo que nos dejaría solos y cerró la puerta.

Jennifer estaba inconsciente. Tenía un suero pegado al brazo, un nebulizador para poder respirar y cabeza llena de vendas como también los hombros. Tenía la cara llena de rasguños. No me había equivocado cuando dije que estaba en peores condiciones.

Cuando la vi así, cada vez perdía mas las esperanzas, sentía que en cualquier momento la perdería, pero ella es una mujer fuerte. Ella tenía que vivir después de esto. A pesar de que sabía que estaba inconsciente, sentí las ganas de hablarle aunque sabía que no me escucharía. Tome su mano más sana.

-Jennifer, amor. Tienes que ponerte bien. Sabes que prometimos hacer muchas cosas juntas. -Dije torpemente.

-¿Te acuerdas del concierto de Radiohead al que dijimos que iríamos juntos? Hay que planearlo para poder ir. -Dije sonriendo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir y fue inevitable pararlas. Yo no había llorado desde que era pequeño. Fue inevitable, verla en esa cama era como si me destrozaran vivo. POR MI CULPA estaba ella en esa cama y yo no podía hacer nada.

En ese momento de lamento, Jennifer había apretado mi mano y estaba abriendo los ojos muy despacio.

-Jennifer, no te despiertes. Descansa, tienes que mejorarte. -Dije deteniéndola con alegría.

-Edward. -Dijo muy despacio y bajo.

-Estoy aquí contigo, no te preocupes. Todo irá bien. Dije sosteniendo su mano y con la otra restregándome los ojos con lagrimas.

-No llores. -Dijo con esfuerzo. Casi no podía hablar.

-Ya no llorare más. Tú te pondrás bien. Le dije con una sonrisa.

En ese momento ella curvo sus labios en un intento de sonreír, apretando mi mano y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Pero paso lo que yo más temía.

Jennifer había soltado mi mano, ya no la apretaba. Sus ojos se habían cerrado y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-¡Jennifer, responde! Reacciona. No puedes dejarme. No puedo ni debes. -Dijo en voz alta llorando.

-Tú no vas a morir, no ahora. -Dije quejándome.

Afuera se habían dado cuenta de mis gritos y entraron apresuradamente a ver que pasaba. Entraron unos doctores apresuradamente para apartarme de ella. Todos sus familiares se habían quedado pasmados en la puerta mientras las enfermeras intentaban sacarlos.

Me sacaron a la fuerza de la habitación.

-¡Déjenme, no pueden sacarme! Tengo que estar con ella, llévenme donde ella. -Dijo enfurecido.

Lo último que vi fue la cara de dolor de la madre de Jennifer, el padre destrozado, su hermano chocando la pared con los puños y por último.

El cuerpo sin vida de Jennifer en esa cama.

Los doctores intentaban con electro Shocks reanimarla, pero fue inútil. Ella se había ido.

Mi madre estaba llorando y me abrazaba. Yo no hablaba, solo estaba mirando esa puerta. No podía creer que eso había pasado.

-Mamá, Jennifer ha muerto. –Dije con voz neutra si siquiera pestañar.

Esa noche me la había pasado llorando y maldiciendo. Un momento después mi padre había entrado. Lo que menos quería ver en ese momento era su cara. No quería verlo nunca más en mi vida si era posible. Solo sentía que lo odiaba cada vez más

-Salga de aquí. –Dije quebrado y enfurecido.

-Hijo, todo en esta vida pasa por algo. Ya verás que pronto te vas a reponer de esto. –Dijo tratando de calmarme.

-¿Ni siquiera te lamentas por la muerte de alguien? A veces creo que ni siquiera eres una persona. Fuera de aquí. –Dije llegando a mi límite

Al fin había salido. Sentía mi cuerpo adolorido de todas maneras, no tenía fuerzas para seguir. Mi madre llamo a una enfermera para que me sedara, pero yo no quería. Solo quería que la realidad me golpeara. Pero mi madre siguió insistiendo y terminaron sedándome.

Ya habían pasado los dos días que debía de estar interno, ya me encontraba en mi casa. Físicamente me encontraba bien. Pero me sentía vacio y sin vida, no había vuelto a sonreír en un buen tiempo. Ella se había ido, eso quiere decir que ya no tenía razones para sonreír otra vez.

Todo el tiempo me la pasaba en el patio y cuando alguien iba a visitarme le decía a mi madre que no quería ver a nadie, solo quería que estuviéramos mis recuerdos y yo. Hoy sería el entierro de Jennifer.

-Edward ¿iras al entierro? –Dijo mi madre acariciando mi hombro.

-No mamá. No iré. –Dije sin mirarla a la cara.

Mi madre me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y no me pidió una explicación. Si estaba más o menos bien, era por ella y mi hermana que siempre me llamaba.

No quise ir al entierro de Jennifer por que no era así que quería recordarla, fría, blanca y sin vida. Quería recordarla como lo que ella fue siempre: llena de vida, carismática y sonriente.

Hace mucho tiempo me preguntaba si en verdad ese Dios que la gente tanto aclamaba en verdad existía. No quería justificar la muerte de Jennifer pero era inevitable. Si antes no creía mucho en eso, ahora lo hacía menos.

Lo único que hacía era tocar mi guitarra y hablar con mi madre. El pecho me dolía mucho y tocar mi guitarra era lo único que hacía que ese dolor fuera placentero. Lo único que quería era irme de esta casa.

Mi madre había llegado y estaba discutiendo con mi padre.

-¿Qué hacías tu en esa casa? ¿Se te olvida de quién es? –Le dijo mi padre en voz alta.

-Y a ti ¿Se te olvida que fue la novia de tu hijo que se murió? –Dijo mi madre todavía más enfurecida.

-Esa chica murió y punto. Ese no es nuestro problema, Edward y tú van a tener que seguir adelante aunque esa muchacha haya muerto. –Dijo mi padre calmadamente.

-Solo te preocupas por ti mismo y nadie más. Ya entiendo la razón por la que Edward te detesta. Eres insoportable. –Dijo mi madre escupiéndoselo en la cara.

-¡A MI NO ME HABLAS ASI! –Dije mi padre y se escucho una bofetada.

No podía ser lo que había escuchado, mi padre no había podido golpear a mi mama, el no podía llegar a ese límite. Ya esto era pasarse de la raya.

Baje las escaleras cojeando y le pegue un puñetazo en la cara a mi padre, a mi madre la protegería de quien sea.

-Esto es poco de lo que te puede pasar. Tu le vuelves a poner una mano encima a mi madre y juro que te vas arrepentir tu vida entera Anthony Cullen. –Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Te tolere de todo, muchas humillaciones, soportaría esto todos los días si es posible, no me importa. Te soporte todos estos años por que nunca le hiciste nada malo a mis hijos. Pero veo que tuvo que pasar una tragedia para que me diera cuenta de lo que eres. No creo que pueda aguantar un minuto cerca de ti. No me quedare a ver lo que pasa si me quedo más tiempo contigo. –Dijo mi madre adolorida con una mano en la mejilla.

Mi padre se había quedado sin habla. Mi madre y yo subimos a mi habitación para revisara ver como estaba.

-No te preocupes hijo, no me duele. –Dijo mi madre sonriendo.

-Ese hombre se atrevió a golpearte mamá, está loco. Solo quiero desaparecer de esta casa, pero no me iré, no puedo dejarte con este hombre. –Dije

-Hijo hay algo que estoy planeando hace unos días que quería decirte. –Dijo mi madre en tono serio.

-Se que no quieres estar aquí y que quieres alejarte y sé que sería lo mejor para ti. Voy a pedirle en divorcio a tu padre. Tengo pensado comprar una casa en santo Domingo e irme de aquí. Quería saber si quieres venir conmigo. –Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-¿Te divorciara de papá? –Dije sorprendido.

-Ya lo había pensado, pero ya está decidido. Es algo loco que una psicóloga este aguantando estos abusos. –Dijo seria.

-Claro que me iría contigo mamá, a donde sea. ¿Pero que pasaría con la universidad? –Dije dudoso.

-Si quieres puedes tomar la beca que te regalaron en el colegio para la UNIBE, y así puedes estudiar lo que quieras. –Dijo mi padre.

-¿Estás segura de que no solo lo haces por mi? –Le pregunte.

-No hijo, también lo hago por mí. –Dijo y me abrazo.

El dolor en el pecho por la muerte de Jennifer no lo superaría nunca. Pero lo mejor que podía hacer era irme de aquí. Y a donde quiera que mi mama vaya ahí iré con ella. Ella era mi sostén. Habían pasado varios días y ya nosotros habíamos organizado todo para irnos. Mi madre ya había preparados los trámites de divorcio aunque mi padre se resistía. Ella decidió que el abogado haría todo eso para nosotros podernos ir.

Mi madre tendría trabajo seguro en Santo Domingo, mi madre era muy solicitada como psicóloga. La compra de la casa fue algo fácil y nos instalamos ahí. Jasper estaba estudiando en esa universidad, se dio cuenta de que me había trasladado a Santo Domingo, no se por que, y me llamo y me dijo que lamentaba lo que había pasado. Mi madre y yo no dábamos detalles a nadie de lo que en verdad había pasado para que nos fuéramos a vivir a Santo Domingo, no queríamos ser centro de especulaciones.

No estaba muy seguro de si entrar a la universidad. Todavía seguía dudoso. Mi madre se dio cuenta que a pesar de que nos hubiésemos ido de esa ciudad yo seguía igual, no sonreía y no hacía más que tocar la guitarra.

-ok Edward, ya fue suficiente. –Dijo mi madre.

-¿Qué pasa mama? –Dije alarmado.

-Se que hiciste esto por mi y también por ti, pero te veo igual. –Explico mi madre. –No te estoy pidiendo que te vuelvas de piedra y que hagas como si no ha pasado nada. Sé que te duele mucho la muerte de Jennifer, pero aunque suene duro, ella murió y tú vas a tener que seguir tu vida adelante. Eres demasiado joven y no has vivido ni la mitad de tu vida y estas que pareces un viejo de 80 años. Tienes que estudiar y seguir. Y no lo hagas ni por mí ni por Jennifer. Hazlo por ti por que te lo mereces. –Dijo mi madre y discurso.

-Mamá se que no es fácil, pero lo intentare. No sé que haría sin ti. –Dije abrazándola.

Le dije esto a mi madre para que se sintiera mejor, pero no era fácil. Había llamado a Jasper para que me llevara a la universidad para poner la solicitud de becado. El accedió gustosamente pero yo estaba nervioso por que pensaba que Jasper me preguntaría muchas cosas. Pero todo fue de lo más normal, Jasper me hizo sentir lo más cómodo posible, nunca pregunto de mas ni me hablaba mucho del tema por que sabía lo que yo sentiría.

Fuimos a la universidad y todo fue muy rápido, supieron de una vez de que colegio venia la beca, me preguntaron que quería estudiar y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue Medicina, no se por que.

Fui a casa y mi madre estuvo muy alegre por lo que había hecho, pero yo no estaba igual. Pero lo intentaría. Me pase todos esos días estudiando para el examen. Y al fin había llegado en día.

Era en la tarde pero fui temprano y senté tarde. Maldición, había venido a tomar un examen y se me había quedado la goma de borrar, yo nunca era tan despistado con estas cosas.

No me quedaba de otra que pedir una prestada por si acaso tenía que borrar. Tenía la cabeza abajo cuando me percate que el profesor había llegado y que delante de mí se había sentado alguien. Su cabello era cobrizo y largo.

El profesor termino llamando a cada uno para entregarle el examen. Llamaron a Marie Alice Brandon y me percate de que era la amiga de de la chica que estaba delante de mí. Ella estaba nerviosa, era algo muy absurdo.

-Edward Anthony Cullen. –Llamo el profesor.

Me levante a buscar mi examen y me percate de que la chica que estaba delante de mi me estaba mirando fijamente. ¡Que tanto me miraba! Tome mi examen y me senté, impulsivamente me acerque a la espalda de la chica y le dije.

-Quieres que te limpie la baba, no me mires tanto que te puedo cobrar por eso. –Dije con tono irónico.

No tengo ni idea de por que le dije eso.

Había llegado su turno de tomar el examen, se llamaba Isabella Swan, se veía que era algo torpe. Cuando ella venia hacia su asiento no pude evitar mirarla y reírme. Ella tenía la cara sonrojada como si estuviera molesta y los ojos brillantes.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no me reía tan sinceramente y no solo para hacer sentir bien a los demás.

Había empezado el examen, era bastante fácil pero había llegado la hora de tener que borrar y a la única persona que se la podía pedir era a la chica que estaba delante de mi

-Préstame una goma de borrar. –Le dije dudosa de que me la prestara, pero lo hizo y se la devolví.

Tenía que borrar de nuevo así que se la pedí de nuevo y sentí el fastidio. Ella había terminado su examen primero que yo así que se paro y se le había olvidado su goma de borrar. Tenía que devolvérselo, pero como lo haría. Tenía que investigar donde vive. Así que me eche la goma en mi bolcillo.

Cuando había terminado mi examen y fui directamente a mi casa.

No sé por que no podía apartar de mi cabeza el rostro de esa chica Isabella Swan, cada vez que lo recordaba me causaba risa. Saque la goma de borrar de mi bolsillo y lo mire como si fuera algo del otro mundo, tenía que volver a ver esa chica pronto. A pesar de que todavía estaba mal al recordar mi pasado, esto me hacía reír.

Después de tanto tiempo, volví a sonreí al ver la cara enfurecida y sonrojadas de una mujer.

**Como están todos: D, discúlpenme por durar tanto para subir en capitulo, si lo notan este ha sido el más largo y mas difícil para mí. Pero aquí esta. Espero que lo disfrute.**

**No dejen de leer la historia.**

**Gracias por los Reviews.**


	11. Descubrimientos y Debilidades

"**The Strange and Special Woman"**

**Capitulo 11: Descubrimientos y Debilidades.**

-Como ya ves, no fui un puberto normal; que se masturbaba solo con ver el trasero de todas las chicas lindas que había por el colegio. Mi vida no fue todo lo que había querido en el pasado, pero fui feliz, Jennifer me hizo feliz. -Dijo Edward con una sonrisa nostálgica, mirando a los lejos.

A pesar de lo enojada, triste y confundida que estaba instintivamente lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo cuando termino de contarme todo eso. No por lastima, no solo para que él se sintiera bien, sino por que yo quería hacerlo. Fue inevitable no llorar, sentía como si esto me había pasado a mí.

Edward se sorprendió el ver que lo abrazaba, parecía que el esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto. El se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, y me separo un poco para ver mi rostro.

-¡Bella! ¿Por que lloras? No tienes por que hacerlo. -Dijo Edward extrañado.

-Por que soy una estúpida que llora por todo y por que me da la puta gana. -Dije y me lance de nuevo abrazarlo llorando.

-Lo de estúpida, despreocúpate. Eso lo sé muy bien. -Dijo con una media sonrisa abrazándome muy fuerte.

Sentía su agonía. El me abrazaba como si esa fuera su única escapatoria de todo eso que le había pasado. Y yo no podía decirle nada para reconfortarlo, pensaba que todo lo que dijera no iba a servir de nada y que solo lo empeoraría.

-Edward, no sé que decirte, soy tan tonta. -Dije en su hombro.

-Shhh, no digas nada. El solo hecho de que estés aquí conmigo escuchándome, y que me abraces de esta forma es más que suficiente. No necesito más. -Me dijo al oído.

Si por fuera permanecería la vida entera abrazando a Edward.

-Edward, en verdad no se que decirte. -Dije lamentándome.

-No tienes nada que decir. Donde sobras hechos no son necesarias las palabras. Además, no quiero que me tengas lastima, es algo que odio. Así que no te preocupes. -Dijo separándose de mí brindándome una sonrisa.

Edward y yo estuvimos hablando por un rato, más yo, ya que le estaba preguntando muchas cosas. Siempre trataba de tener cuidado cuando le preguntaba algo, no quería que se sintiera afligido o algo, pero a pesar de todo, a el no le gustaba mostrar debilidad y lastima.

En ese momento estornude, en verdad sí que hacía mucho frio afuera, ya eta demasiado tarde.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos Bella. -Dije Edward razonando.

-¿Por que? -Pregunte.

-Es muy tarde para que estés fuera de casa, y además este frio no te sienta bien y te podrías enfermar. -Dijo sonriendo.

-Ok está bien. -Dije frunciendo el ceño.

Edward se estaba riendo de mi cara. Sentía que él me ocultaba como en verdad estaba. A pesar de que yo debía de estar preocupándome por él, el estaba preocupándose de si yo me enfermaba. Esto era absurdo. Sabía que su angustia no había acabado, y no me sentía bien por eso. Pero a pesar de todo me sentía bien por que Edward me había contado algo muy valioso y delicado para él.

Fuimos caminando a casa en silencio, ni siquiera me había percatado de que tan enfurecida salí de casa de Edward cuando me di cuenta de que salí en sentido contrario. Me sentí aterrada por que tenía que pasar por casa de Edward y alguien me viera, sentía mucha vergüenza, y en realidad no se que pasaría si volviera a ver la cara de Rosalie.

-No te preocupes, no vamos a entrar a mi casa. Todos están dentro. -Dijo Edward percatándose de cómo me sentía.

Ahora mismo era muchas las cosas que me preocupaban, y todas estaban centradas en Edward. Quería estar con él, hacer que sintiera bien y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero Edward tenía un temperamento fuerte, el no es de las personas que se dejan ver débil ante los demás.

Había momentos en los que Edward miraba hacia el cielo, como si estuviera buscando alguna respuesta en él y no la encontrara. Quería saber que pasaba por su mente.

-¿En que piensas? -Dije en voz baja.

-En lo irónica que es la vida. Como pasan las cosas en el momento y el lugar exacto, sin nosotros saber por que. Siempre he querido saber con que objetivo pasan algunas cosas. -Dijo todavía mirando el cielo.

-Si no le encuentras el motivo a algunas cosas, es por que ya lo tienen. Solo que tú no quieres o no puedes ver el motivo todavía. -Dije.

Cuando dije esto, Edward no contesto y solo me observo. Ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, pero él seguía observándome.

Yo ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa cuando me pico la curiosidad.

-¿Por que me miras así? -Pregunte intrigada.

-No, no es nada. -Dijo riéndose como si ocultara algo. -Sobre lo sucedido hoy, hablare con Rosalie para que te pida una disculpa, es lo menos que puedo hacer. -Dijo tomando en cuenta lo que había pasado.

-No te preocupes, eso sería una disculpa forzada. No quiero recibir nada de una persona que no lo siente. -Dije levantando una ceja.

-Pero de todos modos lo hare. -Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. -Ahora entra, está haciendo mucho frio. No quiero que te enfermes. Buenas noches Bella. -Se despidió con una sonrisa y dio la vuelta.

-Buenas noches. -Le dije en voz alta.

El alzo su mano todavía de espalda para saludarme. Y después entre a casa.

Si antes había bloqueado todo tipo de desilusión cuando estaba con Edward, ahora era el momento de que salgan todas. Me sentía abrumada, nunca había pensado que una persona tan joven podía pasar por esto, a veces cuando escuchaba a Edward hablar, sentía que hablaba con una persona mayor, con muchas experiencias en la vida, pero también sentía que hablaba con una persona que solo estaba empezando a vivir.

Lo más absurdo de todo es que me sentía estúpida e ingenua, yo siempre me quejaba de lo que me había pasado en aquella relación, aunque era cierto que dolía y no es fácil confiar en los demás después de eso. Pero nosotros los seres humanos somos egoísta de por sí, solamente nos arrinconamos a lamentarnos de las cosas que nos pasan, sin saber que nosotros no somos los únicos que tenemos problemas en esta vida.

No me había percatado de que Alice estaba en casa.

-Bella, ¿Como estas? ¿Te sientes bien? -Pregunto Alice apresuradamente.

-Estoy bien Alice, no te preocupes. No es que haya tenido un accidente o algo. -Dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor Bella? -Pregunto Alice con una sonrisa angelical.

-Si, ¿Que es? -Dije extrañada.

-¿Me permites dejar calva a Rosalie y meterme a su guardarropa y picarle toda su ropa? -Dijo con una sonrisa complaciente.

-Si que estás loca Alice, por eso te amo. Esto lo dejare pasar, quizás Rosalie este dolida por lo que le paso a su amiga, no quiero echarle más leña al fuego. -Dije agarrándola por los hombros.

-Pero te insulto Bella, eso fue demasiado. -Dijo Alice histérica.

-Si voy hacerle un revuelto, no voy a salir bien parada Alice. Ella siempre saldrá ganando. Yo prácticamente no se nada del pasado de Edward, no puedo defenderme. Ella lo conoce, yo no. -Dije resignada.

A pesar de que Edward me había contado esa parte dolorosa y a la vez preciada en su vida, no lo conocía, yo no había pertenecido a su pasado para juzgar. A pesar de que cuando estaba con él me sentía fuerte, quería luchar. Pero ahora que lo pensaba y lo analizaba todo, yo tenía las de perder.

-Alice, me iré a dormir, me siento muy cansada. –Dije evadiéndola, sabiendo que iba hacerme más preguntas.

En verdad no me sentía cansada físicamente, sino mentalmente. Haber llegado a esta ciudad se había vuelto un caos pero todo no fue exactamente por llegar a esta ciudad. Todo era por haber conocido a Edward.

A Veces me preguntaba por que me gusta Edward, si ni siquiera era el tipo de chico en el que me fijaba, por más que le diera vuelta, no sabía por que me atraía.

Decidí darme una ducha. Necesitaba aclarar todo este revuelo que tenía en mi cabeza. Me quite toda la ropa y la arroje a la cama, después de bañarme la arreglaría, me daba mucha pereza. Tome mi toalla y fui hacia el baño. Me percate de que Alice estaba hablando por teléfono. Alice se dio cuenta de que iba hacia el baño y alejo el teléfono de su oído y lo tapo.

-Bella, ¿Necesitas algo, quieres algo de cenar? –Dijo Alice con voz preocupada.

-No, está bien. Solo me daré un baño, no tengo hambre. –Dije.

-Te noto muy pálida. ¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunto.

_¡¿Pálida?!_

-Alice, que no se te olvide que soy pálida de por sí. –Dije riéndome y fui hacia el baño.

Empecé a lavarme la cara, me estaba echando mucha agua una y otra vez pero todavía seguía sintiéndome incomoda. Termine por entrarme a la ducha de pies a cabeza. No sé que estaba logrando con esto, sabía que era algo inútil, pero sentía que el agua se llevaría con ella todo el pesar que llevaba encima.

Solo podía pensar en Edward y lo que me había dicho hoy:

"_no me he olvidado de Jennifer. Todavía la extraño y la quiero. Pero contigo sentí que podía intentarlo. Pero no quería que te alejaras cuando te dieras cuenta de eso. Todavía no sé exactamente lo que siento por ti. Pero algo si es cierto: no me veo con otra persona que no seas tú, te quiero solo conmigo."_

Lo que había dicho Edward era tan contradictorio, Extraña a Jennifer, pero me quiere cerca. Eso era como una señal de que debía de luchar y luchar. Pero yo era de las personas que nunca tenía nada bueno de su lado, las pocas cosas buenas que tenía en esta vida las atesorada y a cada momento daba las gracias por tenerlas; a mi madre, a mi padre, a mis hermanos y a Alice. Ellos eran lo bueno en mi vida, y ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme para conseguirlo. Pero ahora que tenía algo por lo que luchar, me estaba rindiendo sin haber empezado la pelea.

¡PERO ESTO NI SIQUIERA ERA UNA PELEA!

En las batallas siempre vas a pelear en contra de alguien, siempre habrá alguien que querrá ganarte y al que tú quieras ganarle, pero este no era el caso. No había con quien pelear, yo no tenía con quien pelear, esto era como pelear con el aire. Sola.

Cuando estuve con Edward me sentía tan fuerte, con ganas de luchar con lo que sea, pero ahora que estaba sola todo volvía a su estado normal. Era como una goma, cuando estaba con Edward se estiro, pero ahora que estoy sola volvió a su forma original. Yo tenía las de perder por donde quiera que lo viera. Edward quería intentarlo, pero yo no sabía cómo intentarlo sin salir herida en todo esto, por que sabía que era así. A pesar de lo que me había dicho Edward, no sabía cómo luchar.

Nunca había luchado contra una persona viva, menos voy a saber cómo se lucha con la memoria de alguien que no estaba en este mundo y que todavía permanecía en el corazón de la persona que quiero. Me sentía impotente, odiaba sentirme impotente, esto me irritaba y me daba ganas de llorar. Aquí podía llorar con todas ganas, nadie me vería débil y frágil.

Así mismo me sentía en este momento: Débil y frágil. Esta no fue la Bella que yo quería ser cuando llegara aquí. Pero… ¡MALDICION! Cada vez que pensaba en Edward sentía que me ahogaba y que mi pecho se hundía. El había llegado a armar mi vida un caos, pero un caos que tanto me gustaba.

Me senté en la bañera con la cabeza entre las piernas debajo del agua, había prendido el calentador, así que el agua era muy agradable. Me sentía tan liviana y tan fresca, era como si todos mis pesares se estuvieran yendo uno a uno. Estaba caliente, quería permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, todo el que fuera suficiente, pero sentía que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, me estaba mareando por el calor; no estaba acostumbrada a usar el agua caliente, eso debió ponerme así, pero no pude evitar querer quedarme aquí, así que me quede…

-¡Bella, Bella! Por favor respóndeme. -Dijo una voz angustiada y aterradora pero agradablemente familiar.

Sentía que me pitaban los oídos, me sentía pesada y mareada. Quería cerciorarme de que en verdad era la persona que estaba pensando y de que todo no era un sueño. Abrió los ojos muy despacio, los parpados me pesaba y me dolía. Y así era.

Edward estaba al lado de mi cama con cara de preocupación.

_¿¡Pero que hacia el aquí!?  
_

-Por fin despertaste, nos asustaste Bella. -Dijo Edward con una sonrisa de alivio.

-¿Que paso? -Dije extrañada, por que esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-Bella, te desmayaste en el baño. Duraste mucho tiempo bajo el agua caliente. Y además tienes mucha fiebre. -Dijo con una mirada analítica.

-Pero... ¿Por que estas tu aquí? -Pregunte con incredulidad.

-Alice se canso de llamarte a la puerta y no abrías, se imagino que te habías desmayado y me llamo para que pudiera tumbar la puerta y poder sacarte. -Dijo Edward con vacilación.

Ahora todo había llegado a mi cabeza como si lo habían disparado. Yo me había quedado dormida en la bañera, no se por cuanto tiempo, así que me desmaye.

Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, como por ejemplo, por que Alice lo había llamado a él, por que vino y muchas cosas más, pero solo me salió una pregunta de la boca.

-T... ¿Tú me viste desnuda? -Le pregunte trabando las palabras.

En ese momento vi como a Edward se estaba sonrojando y bajaba la cabeza buscando la forma de cómo responderme y parecía que estaba reprimiendo su risa y eso confirmo mis temores.

_¡EL ME HABIA VISTO DESNUDA!_

Edward se quedo mirándome e iba a contestarme algo pero en ese momento Alice entro a mi habitación con un tazón y por el olor supe que era sopa, algo que no me apetecía mucho en este momento. Alice se quedo mirándonos notando la tención que había y que nos habíamos quedado callados.

-Bueno Alice, debo irme a casa. Salí de casa corriendo y deje a mi madre preocupada. Vendré mañana a primera hora para llevar a Bella a checarse. –Dijo Edward levantándose de la silla.

-Estoy bien, por que tendría que irme a checar al médico, estás loco. –Proteste.

-Bella, levántate y da cuatro pasos hasta aquí. –Dijo Edward muy serio.

A pesar de que era absurdo, así lo hice. Cuando di el segundo paso sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas y me dio un mareo. La suerte fue que Edward estaba ahí para agarrarme.

-¿Crees que estoy estudiando Medicina en vano? Pues no pequeña preciosa. –Dijo sonriéndome.

Me sonroje cuando dijo esto.

-Pero se me pasara mañana. –Me queje.

-Créeme que no se te pasara tan rápido. Quizás mañana amanezcas con fiebre, dolor de cabeza o un posible catarro simple. –Dijo

-Edward Déjame darte un jugo o algo, llegaste muy agitado. Me siento algo apenada por haberte llamado así. –Dijo Alice lamentando.

-No te preocupes Alice, lo hice por que quería. Además se nota que Bella por lo menos podrá dormir hoy. -Dijo Edward con una sonrisa picara y guiñándome un ojo.

Salió de la habitación y se despidió de nosotras cerrando la puerta tras él. Este Edward era un caso, se estaba comportando tal cual lo conocí, pedante y arrogante

_¡Ni siquiera me había pedido disculpas por haberme visto desnuda!_

Me sentía mareada y a la vez avergonzada, ¿Qué estaría pensando Edward en este momento? Sé cómo debe estar mi cara en este momento, roja como un tomate. Como demonios no me iba a sentir mareada, eran demasiadas emociones en un día.

-Alice, ¿El me vio desnuda? –Le pregunte con la voz temblorosa asegurándome de lo que ya sabía.

-Bella, por favor. Estas enferma y te estás preocupando por si te vio desnuda. No es nada del otro mundo. El estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose de cómo estabas. –Dijo Alice levantando una ceja.

-Alice, pero ningún hombre ha visto mi cuerpo, bueno solo uno. –Dije avergonzada.

-Q… ¿Qué un hombre vio tu cuerpo? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? –Pregunto Alice sorprendida.

-Pues mi papá, cuando nací. –Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Bella, pero eso ni cuenta. Bébete la sopa, se te va a enfriar. –Dijo Alice riéndose a carcajadas.

-Una última pregunta, ¿Por qué lo llamaste a él? –Dije con la boca llena.

-Una: Vive aquí mismo en nuestra acera, no podía llamar a nadie más y Dos: Cuando entraste a bañarte y duraste todo ese rato me llamo y me dijo que revisara tu temperatura y que te diera algunas pastillas por que habías cogido mucho frio afuera. –Dijo Alice mirándome de reojo.

-¿¡En verdad llamó!? –Pregunte sorprendida.

-Le gustas mucho a Edward, ¿Sabias Bella? –Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-De nada vale que le guste, eso nunca será suficiente para estar a su lado. –Le dije en voz baja.

-He notado que eres una persona muy aferrada al pasado Bella, el pasado no se vive, solo se recuerda y solo si es grato, si es malo solo se aprende de él y se sigue adelante. –Dijo Alice.

-El caso es Alice, que aquí el pasado con el que tengo que luchar no es mío. –Dije suspirando.

-Esta vez me gustaría ver como haces las cosas por ti misma, sin menospreciarte. Y duérmete, pronto empezaras a delirar. –Dijo Alice y fue a ponerse el pijama.

Fui a ver el reloj y verificar que hora. Ya eran las 3 de la mañana, muy tarde. Alice me había dado unas pastillas, me sentía grogui así que supe que eran los efectos de las pastillas, así que con mis pesares por lo que haría respecto a Edward me dormí.

Me desperté algo extraña, ya me estaba acostumbrando a tener ese sueño raro todos los días, pero esta vez no hubo sueño y pienso que debió de ser por los efectos secundarios de las pastillas. Me dolía mucho la cabeza, esto no era normal. Al parecer Edward no se había equivocado.

¡Mierda! Edward dijo que vendría a llevarme al médico, o ¿Solo fue un sueño? En verdad no estaba segura. Verifique la hora y eran las 8:00 AM, Me levante y arregle mi cama, tome mi toalla y fui directo al baño. Me coloque frente al espejo y pude notar que mi cara estaba muy roja, esto tampoco era normal.

Alice no había salido, tenía clase a las 9, yo tenía clase en la tarde. No podía faltar.

Me di una ducha rápida, no quería marearme otra vez con el agua. Cuando al fin salí del baño me percate de que alguien estaba en la sala. Y al parecer no fue un sueño.

Edward si vino a llevarme a darme un chequeo.

Me asome a la sala para ver lo que llevaba puesto. Llevaba una camiseta azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros con unos tenis negros, llevaba su cabello todo desordenado. El siempre llevara lo que llevara se veía bien. Me quede mirándolo como una idiota.

-¿Así me das los buenos días? Mirándome así. –Dijo Edward riéndose.

Le saque la lengua y lo ignore. El me estaba mirando como si tuviera un tercer ojo, como si me estuviera inspeccionando.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –Pregunto con suma curiosidad.

-Muy bien. No es necesario ir a hacerme el chequeo. –Dije para que desistiera de eso.

-Sabes muy bien que cuando digo que hare algo, lo hago. Así que déjate de locuras y vete a poner ropa. No dejes nada a la imaginación, no es bueno a estas horas de la mañana. – Dijo tajante.

Me sonroje cuando me dijo esto y Salí pitando para mi habitación. Por desgracias hoy iba a tener que ponerme pantalones largos y no mis úsales short. Me puse unos Jeans, un camisón azul cielo con unas vans negras. No tenía ánimos de hacerme ni siquiera una coleta, así que deje mi cabello suelto.

Cuando al fin salí, Edward y Alice estaban platicando. Los dos se quedaron mirándome. Alice como inspeccionando como iba y Edward embobado.

-Vámonos. –Dije.

-¿Perdón? ¿Crees que te irás sin desayunarte? Alice búscale algo a esta cabeza dura. –Dijo con cara de enojado.

-Bella sí que estás loca, ayer estabas mareada y solo te tomaste una sopa, debes de tener el estomago vacio. –Dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Ok está bien, no sé que les pasa a ustedes. –Dije exasperada.

Tome jugo de naranja de la nevera y una tostada, lo hice más por ellos para que no me fastidien. Cuando al fin termine, dejando la mitad de la tostada por cierto, Edward me miro con una cara de pocos amigos.

-No quiero más ya, Vámonos. –Dije con firmeza.

-Preciosa hasta enferma. Vamos. –Dijo con una sonrisa y se levanto de la silla.

-Cuídense y tengan un buen día. –Dijo Alice despidiéndose

Enserio estaba bromeando, en este estado creo que no estoy preciosa. Ahora mismo era un esperpento, toda ojerosa y enferma.

Cuando salimos vi que Edward me había venido a buscar en el mismo auto que vino el día de mi cumpleaños, no pude evitar acordarme de ese día. El abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí y después se posiciono en su asiento. Los dos íbamos en silencio, el sumido en sus pensamientos y yo en los míos.

Yo estaba acordando del cuando él me regalo la cadena y yo me negué a recibirla, y ahora se había convertido en uno de mis tesoros. No me percate de que Edward me estaba mirando cuando apreté el dije de la cadena.

-A pesar de que te estabas negando a recibirla, parece que la aprecias mucho. –Dijo mirando al frente.

-Es uno de mis tesoros. –Dije mirando el dije y sonriendo.

El no respondió pero vi como sonreía.

-Iremos donde un doctor conocido de mi familia. Nos tratara muy bien, ya hable con el esta mañana y nos atenderán desde que lleguemos. –Me explico.

-¿Edward, por que tanta insistencia en que vaya al médico por algo tan simple? –Le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Eso no es nada simple Bella, una enfermedad nunca será algo simple. –Dijo, pero supe a primeras que no era exactamente por eso.

-Si tú lo dices, pero no creo que esa sea exactamente la razón por la que lo hagas. –Dije finalmente.

-¿Y por que otra cosa creerías que sería? –Dijo riéndose.

-Pues no sé. Pienso que es así. -Dije encogiendo los hombros.

-A veces eres muy extraña, ¿sabías? –me soltó.

-De tantas veces que me lo han dicho ya he empezado a creer que es como un halago o algo así. –Dije.

No sé por que a Edward todo lo ocurrente de mi le daba risa, pero a mí no me importaba verlo reír todo el tiempo, eso era como un antídoto para mi, sentía que me olvidaba de todo cuando estaba con él. Pero no pude olvidarme de todos mis pensamientos de ayer, y sabía que era algo que no podía ignorar, era ahora o nunca. Rendirme o luchar, pero sentía que estaba más cerca de rendirme.

Al fin habíamos llegado al hospital. Edward había parqueado el carro. Cuando salimos pude notar que no había mucha gente. Que bueno.

Entramos al hospital y fuimos directamente donde una secretaria que al parecer era que daba los turnos. Era muy joven, de unos 25 años, pelirroja y con lentes. Cuando vio a Edward fue como si se le iluminara la cara.

-Buen día señorita. Ella y yo Tenemos cita con el doctor Chaske Spencer. Podría avisarle por favor, dígale que es Edward Masen Evenson. –Explico Edward con toda seriedad.

Por el nombre me imagine que no era de aquí. Lo más seguro seria un hombre mayor algo calvo. La chica llamo por teléfono a su jefe y pregunto y al parecer habían aprobado que si era cierto que teníamos una cita.

-Usted y su novia pueden pasar. El Doctor los estaba esperando. –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa y nos guio.

-Muchas gracias señorita. –Dijo Edward con una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista su dentadura perfecta.

_¡Ni siquiera corrigió a la señorita!_

Pensé preguntarle por que no le había corregido eso de "su novia" pero mejor no lo haría aquí por que si lo hacia la conversación se iba a extender y ya íbamos a entrar con el doctor.

Fuimos en silencio por el pasillo, cuando llegamos había una puerta que tenía una placa dorada con el nombre del doctor, así que Edward me abrió la puerta y entramos. Cuando entramos vi algo que no era lo que esperaba.

Un hombre con buena postura, tez india y el cabello negro. Llevaba un traje negro y una bata blanca encima. El tenia que tener unos 40 y muchos o 45 y pocos años. Se veía muy joven

-Edwardito muchacho, tiempo sin verte. –Dijo y fue abrazarlo.

-y ni siquiera por que pronto seré tu colega dejas de decirme Edwardito, sigues siendo un caos hombre. -Dijo Edward sonriendo y abrazándolo también.

Como se trataban era como si se conocieran de la vida entera, Era como si ese hombre fuera su padre, pero a la vez su amigo.

-Ohh disculpa. Viejo, ella es Bella Swan. Ella es la paciente que dije que te traería. –Me presento Edward.

-Hola señorita Bella, mucho gusto. Soy Chaske Spencer para servirte. –Dijo y me tendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto Doctor Spencer. –Dije estrechando su mano.

-Nada de eso. Dime Chaske solamente. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Así lo hare. –Le respondí con una sonrisa también.

- Disculpa por la informalidad que has visto aquí Bella, el no es así, es que Chaske y mi madre han sido amigos íntimos desde hace años y por tal razón también mío y así nos tratamos. –Me explico Edward.

Con razón tanta confianza e informalidad. Nunca había visto a Edward tan alegre con una persona mayor que no sea su mamá, era algo que tenía que anotar. El doctor se coloco sus lentes y se sentó en su asiento y tomo la postura de doctor.

-Bueno vamos a lo que vinimos. ¿Qué es lo que pasa Bella? –Dijo al fin el doctor.

-Es solo que ayer dure mucho en la ducha caliente y me dio un mareo. No estoy acostumbrada a eso. No fue nada. –Dije simplemente.

-A Pesar del mareo, estuvo fuera mucho tiempo en la noche y pienso que podría pillar un resfriado. –Corrigió Edward.

-¿Amaneciste con dolor de cabeza y algo mareada? –Pregunto el doctor.

-Sí, un poco. –Admití.

-Como vinieron hoy a tiempo, vas a evitar un resfriado. ¿Tienes la defensa baja o eres alérgica a algo? –Pregunto el doctor.

-Si tengo la defensa baja, pero no soy alérgica a ningún medicamento. –Dije.

-Para el próximo ten más cuidado, un resfriado no es la única enfermedad que podrías tener por la defensa baja. Como no eres alérgica a ningún medicamento, vas a comprar estas pastillas. Su nombre es DESENFRIOL-D y un jarabe Pulmotox C. –Dijo el doctor escribiendo en un papel.

-¿Y si vuelve a presentar síntomas? –Pregunto Edward apresuradamente.

-A eso iba, no te apresures. Dentro de 10 días tienes que volver para checarte más profundo. Como ya me dijiste, tienes las defensas baja y así podemos evitar futuras enfermedades. –Me explico el doctor y me entrego la receta.

-Muchas gracias doctor, así lo hare. –Dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti por iluminarle la cara a este muchacho. –Dijo mirándome extraño.

-No es para tanto. –Dije sonriendo.

-Cállate viejo. –Dijo Edward.

-Más respeto muchacho. Soy mayor que tu.–Dijo riéndose a carcajadas. - No la dejes ir, Cuídala mucho Edward. –Dijo y le estrecho la mano al doctor.

-No pienso dejarla ir, creerme que no. –Dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Al parecer estaban hablando de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí. Si que se llevaban bien.

-Bueno, Bella ayuda a este chico a que no lo estropee. Y tu Edward saluda a Jodie de mi parte y a Kate. Pronto los iré a visitar. –Dijo el doctor despidiéndose.

El doctor me dio la mano y salimos. Esto había sido un poco extraño, no se por que cuando conocía algún pariente de Edward todos me veían como una salvadora…No entiendo, pero a pesar de todo eso me daba un poquito de esperanza. Edward me llevaba hacia una farmacia que había cerca, no sé que estaba haciendo, yo no llevaba dinero encima para comprar los medicamentos todavía.

-Ed… Edward, no voy a comprar los medicamentos ahora. No tengo el dinero encima. –Le explique.

- ¿Quién te dijo que tu ibas a comprar los medicamentos? –Pregunto Edward.

-Edward ya es demasiado, me llevas al hospital y pagas la consulta y también los medicamentos. ¡ES SUFICIENTE! –Proteste enojada.

-Deja de ser testaruda y vamos a comprar los medicamentos, no es nada. –Dijo exasperado.

-Si es algo, así que no los compres. Si los compras te los puedes llevar a tu casa por que no los tomare. –Dije al fin.

-¿No te los tomaras? Eso veremos pequeño demonio. –Dijo y fue a la farmacia a comprar los medicamentos.

Cuando odiaba depender de los demás, y Edward era demasiado testarudo. No iba a tomarme esos medicamentos, iba a tener que entenderme o tirar las medicinas por que no las tomaría. Sentía que estaba enfadada por una estupidez.

Edward había llegado con los medicamentos. No me los paso. El también estaba enfurecido y creo que mucho más que yo.

-Entra al auto. –Dijo con voz neutra.

Entre sin decir una palabra. Íbamos los dos sin decir una palabra, podía ver lo enfurecido que estaba. Vi como esa vena en la frente le sobresaltaba y como apretaba el volante. Sabía que debía estar enfurecido pero no sabía que tanto asa, ya me estaba lamentando de haberlo hecho enfurecer. Ni aceptaría los medicamentos, pero por lo menos me disculparía.

-Edward discúlpame por hacerte enfadar, pero entiéndeme. –Dije con voz suplicante.

-¿Sabes cuál es mi miedo de todos los días? Saber que puedo perder a las personas que quiero en cualquier momento por la más mínima cosa. –Dijo como si no hubiese escuchado mi disculpa. –Mi madre cuando va su trabajo todos los días en su auto, nadie sabe si puede haber un accidente y ella pueda morir. O Kate cuando está de viaje, solo pienso en esos aviones en los que ella viaja todos los días, como en cualquier momento uno de ellos puede fallar y no volver a verla nunca más. O uno de mis amigos; Emm, Jas o hasta la misma Rose. –soltó con una cara angustiada.

-Edward para el auto. –Dije temerosa y así lo hizo.

-Y tú Bella. Acabas de llegar a mi vida y no quiero hacer otra cosa más que estar cerca de ti, pero tengo miedo. Todo lo que tengo cerca se desmorona, pero no quiero perderte, te quiero cerca a pesar de todo lo que sabes y todo lo que siento, quiero cuidarte. –Dijo con la cabeza puesta en el volante.

Le puse una mano en su espalda para suavizarla. Yo no era la única que estaba angustiada y que tenía un dilema. Su dolor era distinto al mío, pero a él también le dolía dar un paso en falso.

-No te costaba nada decirme que esta era la razón de llevarme al médico. Pero creo que si te costaba. –Le dije con una sonrisa.

Edward ya se había calmado un poco, ya no tenía esa postura angustiante, así que empezó a manejar. No tenía la mejor cara pero ya estaba en calma y esto me aliviaba. No quería ponerla más guisa a este asunto así que cedí a tomar los medicamentos, esta simple gesto le ilumino la cara.

Habíamos llegado a casa, le dije a Edward que pasara pero dijo que no ya que tenia clase de Historia dentro de un rato y debía alistarse. No sé por que esto me decepciono, pero le desee suerte. Baje del auto y cuando estaba de espaldas y cerré la puerta del copiloto, el me llamo.

-Bella. –Me llamó.

-Sí, dime. –Le respondí.

-Ayer quisiste que me disculpara por haberte visto desnuda. ¿Verdad? Pregunto Edward.

Me había olvidado de esto, la vergüenza había vuelto. El no se había disculpado por esto.

-Si estoy esperando la disculpa. –Dije cruzando los brazos.

-Pues bueno, espera esa disculpa acostada por que nunca llegara. Yo solo me disculpo por las cosas que me arrepiento y créeme que de esto no me arrepentiré nunca en mi vida. –Dijo y me saco la lengua y entro en su auto.

-Sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre, tonto. –Dije en voz alta y también le saque la lengua.

Su humor sí que es cambiante, si que era fastidioso. Pero me encantaba cuando Edward era así, tan sonriente y alegre, cosas como esta eran las que me decían por que lo quería y adoraba tanto con locura.

Mi Edward.

Tendría que ir a visitar a la mamá de Edward un día para pedirle disculpas por lo de ayer, me sentía muy apenada por lo de ayer.

Mi día transcurrió con normalidad, cuando Alice no estaba aquí, así que comí y me bebí el medicamento y fui a darme una ducha para ir a la universidad, hoy me tocaba hasta la noche, quizás hoy no vería mucho a Alice.

Fui a la universidad y a pesar de todas las horas pasaron muy rápido a pesar de todo, quizás sea por que parte de mi mente estaba ocupada por Edward. Cuando llegue a casa muy cansada. Alice ya estaba acostaba y mejor no la desperté. Cene, me di una ducha e hice los deberes que tenía pendiente y fui a dormir con mis pensamientos, todos ocupados por Edward y por lo que había descubierto de el hoy.

Me levante muy temprano aunque hoy no me tocaba ir a la universidad, así que me quedaría tirada en el mueble hoy, pensando tarugadas, viendo animes y doramas Ahhh y también comiendo.

Eran las 9 de la mañana, Alice debió ya irse a la universidad. Así que le levante y recogí mi ropa que deje tirada ayer y arregle mi cama. Tome mi toalla y fui directamente al baño.

Ahora tenía miedo de usar el agua caliente por lo que había pasado, así que me bañé con ella fría. Cada vez que pensaba en agua caliente me ardía la cara y no precisamente por el agua, sino por lo que había pasado ayer con Edward. Todavía me sentía avergonzada y encabronada. Pero debo admitir que se me ablandó el corazón cuando Alice me dijo todo lo que había hecho.

Edward era tan raro, su humor era tan extraño.

Cuando salí del baño fui a la habitación y me puse el primer arrapo que encontré: camiseta y shorts y me hice una coleta alta.

Fui a la cocina a ver que nota había dejado Alice, que lo más seguro era: "Prepara algo de desayuno, en la nevera hay cosas". Pero no fui así.

Decía: "Cuidado con quedarte dormida en la bañera con agua caliente si no quieres que llame a Edward de nuevo y te vea como Dios te trajo al mundo, con las canicas y la plancha al aire.

Solo hay jugo y pan, así que alístate que hoy te toca ir al supermercado temprano.

Te amodorro Bella :)"

Si antes había pensado que Alice estaba loca me había equivocado, ella no era normal, claro que no. Leí la nota un par de veces y solo me daban ganas de reírme, claro que Edward no vendría otra vez... ¿O sí?

Ir al supermercado era algo que me encantaba, pero sinceramente no tenía nada de ánimos para ir, pero si no iba se que Alice me mataría. Así que no tenía mas remedio. Pero primero llamaría a mi casa, necesitaba saber como seguía mi mamá y como estaban los demás.

Me acerque al teléfono y marque el numero, a los tres pitillos lo cogieron.

-Hola, buen día. -Contesto mi madre.

- ¡Mamá Mamá! ¿Como estas? ¿Cómo te sientes? -Dije apresuradamente, el alivio que sentía al escuchar la voz de mi madre era casi hasta doloroso.

-Bella, hija. Yo estoy bien, mejorando. Mejor dime tú, ¿Cómo va todo, cómo va la universidad? -Pregunto mi mamá. Note su voz cansada.

-Todo está bien mamá. No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por tu salud que es lo importante ahora, ya quiero que acabe el semestre para ir a verte. -Dije sonriendo.

-No te desconcentres hija, has las cosas con calma. Te extraño mucha hija, tu padre y tus hermanos también. -Dijo mi mamá con voz lamentada.

-Yo también los extraño, esto es muy distinto. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho sin ustedes. -Dije triste.

-Recuerda Bella, que los cambios no son malos y más para ti. Lo necesitabas hija. –Dijo mi madre.

-No serán malos pero a veces incómodos. ¿Cómo están papá y los revoltosos? –Dije intentando cambiar de tema.

-Ellos están muy bien, tu padre está en el hospital y tus hermanos en la escuela. Y por favor Bella, no trates de evadirme los temas, te conozco y sé que algo te pasa. –Dijo mi mamá regañándome.

No es que desconfiara de mi mamá, es que ya me había acostumbrado a evadir este tipo de temas, hasta con Alice trataba de evadirlos. Pero mi mamá era parecida a Alice; cuando se ponía en plan de sacármelo todo, me lo sacaba. Así que no serviría de nada ocultárselo, pero no se lo contaría por teléfono.

-Está bien mamá, si me pasa algo pero no es nada del otro mundo. Te juro que te lo contare cuando te vea. –Dije para calmar a mi mamá.

-Eso espero hija. Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea. –Dijo mi mamá con un suspiro.

-Bueno mamá te llamare después, tengo que ir hacer algunas compras. Mándales mis saludos a papá y a los revoltosos y dile que los quiero. Te amo mami y cuida muy bien tu salud, ¿si por favor? –Dije despidiéndome.

-Así lo hare hija. Yo también te amo, y cuídate mucho. Dale mis saludos a Alice. –Dijo y colgó.

La forma de hablar de mi mamá era extraña, aunque ella supiera que me estaba pasando algo nunca insistía en que se lo contara, siempre me dejaba hacer las cosas de la mejor forma que quisiera. No sé que pasaba. Tengo que ver a mi familia pronto, esto no es normal.

Fui a la nevera y tome un poco de jugo, no tenía hambre pero tenía que beberme algo para hidratarme. Me sentía seca. Gracias a Dios el jugo que quedaba era de naranja.

La ropa que llevaba puesta no estaba mal excepto la camiseta, estaba llena de hoyuelos. Fui a mi habitación y me cambie la camiseta y me coloque mis converse.

Antes tenía un amigo fiel que lo llevaba donde quiera que iba y ese es mi IPod, ahora eran dos: Mi IPod y la cadena que me había regalado Edward. Los llevaba siempre conmigo.

Alice y yo reuníamos el dinero, siempre nos compartíamos todo. Pero sinceramente tenía que pensar en buscarme un trabajo, no quiero estar dependiendo de mis padres todo el tiempo, aunque ellos no se quejen.

El supermercado estaba muy cerca de aquí, así que me podía ir a pie, aunque eso siempre tenía consecuencias. Hombres rabo verdes mirándote en la calle era algo bastante incomodo de verdad. Cuando llegue al supermercado fue un alivio, era tan acogedor entrar aquí. Tome un carrito pequeño y entre a mi travesía. Siempre me había gustado comprar los detergentes primero por que me llevaba poco tiempo, después para entrar en lleno con todo lo que tiene que ver con la comida.

Buscar los detergentes fue algo rápido, no me tomo mucho tiempo ya que en la casa todavía quedaba algo de todo eso. Pero en verdad tuve ánimos de venir al supermercado por que a pesar de que no se me daba bien nada de eso de la cocina, los postres si era lo mío.

Tome las verduras y fui a comprar la carne y todo eso, trataba de no comprarlo en muchas porción ya que a Alice no le gustaban mucho.

Cuando fui a buscar las demás cosas que me faltaba me percate de que solo quedaba una funda de azúcar, así que la tome rápidamente para que nadie fuera a cogerla. En ese preciso momento había una señora muy mayor cerca de mí.

-Pensé que había azúcar, al parecer se las llevaron todas. -Dijo hablando como para sí misma lamentando.

Quería esta funda de azúcar, pero no era algo del otro mundo. Podía venir mañana o ir a otro supermercado. Tome la funda de azúcar del carrito y suspire.

-Señora, ¿Usted quiere azúcar verdad? -Pregunte con educación.

-Si, ¿Por que señorita? -Dijo con dulzura como si hablara con una nieta.

-Tenga esta. –Dije y se la pase.

-¿Pero, no es tuya? No te preocupes mi niña, yo puedo comprarla en otro sitio. –Dijo la señora disculpándose.

-No se preocupe usted. Tómela, yo la comprare en otro sitio. –Le suplique.

-Tan joven, bonita y amable. Tienes tan buenas cualidades que se han perdido en las jóvenes hoy en día. –Me eligió.

Sentía mucho apego a las personas mayores. Esto quizás se debía a que nunca conocí a mis abuelos paternos ni maternos. Esta señora era adorable.

- Lleva la vida a ti ritmo, no te precipites. Pasaras por tiempos malos, pero todo será recompensado. – Me decía con una sonrisa mirándome.

-E… gracias, Pero ¿Por qué me dice esto? -Pregunte incrédula.

-Esto es por haberme dejado la azúcar mi niña. Cuídate mucho y gracias. –Se despidió y se marcho a paso lento.

_¿¡Por que me había dicho esto!?_

Creo que me quede por lo menos 2 minutos en el pasillo parada como una total idiota. ¿De que cosas malas me hablaba?

Cuando di la vuelta para ir al otro pasillo me di un tremendo susto, había alguien sonriéndome y observándome, quien menos pensaría que me iba a encontrar aquí.

Jodie Evenson, la madre de Edward.

Quería pedirle una disculpa por lo que había pasado el otro día en su casa y por mi mala educación al haber salido así sin decir nada. Había tenido una discusión en la casa de unas personas que apenas conocía, esto sí que era vergonzoso. Pero pensaba que por lo menos iba a estar preparada mentalmente para dar la disculpa y haber memorizado bien lo que iba a decir, pero aquí estaba.

-Conozco esa señora que hablo contigo. Se dice que no está bien de la cabeza, pero que siempre dice la verdad. Que no se equivoca. –Explico Jodie con una sonrisa.

-Ho… Hola Señora Evenson. –Salude con timidez.

-¿Qué te dije sobre llamarme así? No estoy tan vieja. –Me regaño amistosamente Jodie.

-Disculpe se… digo, Jodie. Es que es difícil tratar con informalidad a alguien que acabo de conocer. –Dije excusándome.

-Eso es lo de menos. Conocer no es solo saberse el nombre de una persona. Anótalo. –Dijo Guiñándome un ojo. –Al parecer estás haciendo una compra muy grande y te estoy retrasando, pero veo que te esmeraste mucho en esta zona, ¿Algo en especial? –Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Busco los ingredientes para hacer postres. Es uno de mis entretenimientos. –le explique.

-¿Se te dan muy bien? –Pregunto.

-Eso dicen, pero creo que lo hacen por hacerme sentir bien. –Dije.

Jodie se reía a carcajadas cuando le dije esto y yo me uní a sus risas. Al parecer no se sentía resentida por lo que había pasado ayer, era un alivio. Pero a pesar de de todo tenía que pedirle una disculpa, eso no estaría de más.

-Jodie, quería pedirle una disculpa por lo de aquel día. Salí como una loca de su casa y creo que no fue la forma de hacerlo. –Me disculpe.

-Sí estuvo mal, pero sé que tuviste tus razones, todos tenemos razones de por que hacemos las cosas. –Me explico.

-Pero aunque tuviera mis razones, no fue la manera. Por eso discúlpeme. –Dije.

-Solo aceptare tus disculpas con una condición. –Dijo con una sonrisa picara muy parecida a la de Edward.

_¿Una condición? _¿_Que querría Jodie de mi?_

-¿Cuál condición? –Pregunte dudando.

-Que vengas mañana en la tarde a mi casa a hacer postres conmigo. Solo así aceptare tus disculpas, no más. –Dijo muy sonriente.

-¿Está segura de que puedo ir a su casa? –Dije con voz suplicante esperando que diga lo contrario.

-Claro que puedes, soy la dueña de la casa, así que puede entrar quien quiera. –Dijo –Bueno Bella, no te interrumpo más. Te espero mañana, no faltes o sino tus disculpas no valen. Se despidió y apretó mi mejilla con cariño.

La madre de Edward parecía que fue una mujer muy liberal en su juventud, una bohemia. Me trataba como si fuera una amiga suba y no una chiquilla amiga de su hijo. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien, pero…

_¿Por qué querría ella que fuera a su casa a hacer postres? Esto sí que era extraño._

**Perdón por mi retraso **** Pero aquí está el capitulo, espero no defraudarlos/as**

**¿Qué será lo que está tramando la Madre de Edward, Jodie Evenson invitando a Bella a su casa?**

**Vamos a ver en el próximo capítulo :D**


End file.
